


three foxes

by attonnan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 92,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attonnan/pseuds/attonnan
Summary: this is an original workthe story is vary loosely based on the ancient wars of china when it was first united into one land, in that spirit all the names of the characters and lands are Chinesethis is a story about 3 characters that find love in a country torn by war between 3 clans, it tells how the 3 main characters find and nurture their own love and at the same time stay loyal to the lords of their land, all the while trying to find a way to bring peace to the war torn nations.





	1. Chapter 1

Feng Chi Re keep his bright blue head pointed at the floor, he can’t believe he failed, well almost, stealth was never his strong suit. The room is the throne room of his lord, it is easily large enough to fit a whole battalion of men and have a bit left over, the walls are lined with red pillars and silk fabric of gold is wrapped around them. Chi Re is down on his hands and knees in front of his lord, Rong. The giant salamander sits on his throne leaned back one hand fiddling with a dagger on the arm rest of the throne the other firmly planted on his large belly. His dark green scales complimented by the red silk robes he wears with silk embroidery. Two guards, Siamese cats Chi Re thinks are at his sides, their spears crossed just above his neck, so the tip of the blades come at the side of his throat. They are calm and steady but Chi Re knows that they are young, his biggest worry is the one beside his lord, Bao, the most skilled fighter he as seen in a long time. The black panther stands at nearly 6 ½ feet tall and is dressed as he always is in full black plate armor, and though it doesn’t show, Chi Re knows that under that is padding, then chainmail, then more padding, all this to ensure that when he is in battle little can puncture his armor, his only weakness is his head, he never wears any head gear. 

“you fool Feng Chi Re, thinking you could come here and kill me only those who wiled true strength can claim any stake in this land of chaos” Rong says and with a laugh he tosses the dagger onto the floor. 

Both Chi Re’s eyes and Bao’s eyes grow large as they watch the dagger skitter across the floor, it stops only a few inches from the peacock’s fingers. 

“strength you say, then know this. It is with just such a strength that one day I shall strike you down” Chi Re says and with that makes his move.

With lightning fast reflexes, he lunges for the knife, snatching it he slices the inner thigh of the first guard and then up into the groin of the second. Grabbing a spear as one of the guards falls he turns and throws it at Rong, the spear is caught in mid-air by Bao but when he looks at where Chi Re was standing there is nothing there. With a growl bao snaps the spear’s shaft.

Outside the palace two men stand waiting for something. The one on the left, a huge wild boar dressed in what looks to be full plate armor and a simple faceless helm smokes a cigarette as he stares at the moon, the moonlight shinning off his armor showing that some of it has been cast in blue hues to add embellishment to it. 

“do you think he’s okay” the boar asks looking now at his companion. 

His companion is something few had ever seen before, it is a fox, but unlike any that he has seen walking around, the fur of the fox is a pitch black with tribal markings is a bright almost neon blue. Along with the added oddity that he has not one but rather three tails. What can be seen of the markings is a blue strip from the tip of his nose all the way back and onto his back, this then forms two spirals that show on his cheeks. Yezhu also knows that the rest of his body is an intricate display of these markings all the way down both his front and back. The tips of his ears, and all three of his tails, as well as his hands and feet are all the same neon blue. His eyes are an electric blue color. Tonight, he is dressed in simple loose fitting black pants and a black fold over shirt, over this he wears his long royal blue coat with black embroidery looking something like waves of water. On his wrists he wears blackened metal bracers and on his feet are simple riding boots. Poking out of his pants of course is his tails, 

“Yezhu, you know it will take more then what’s in there to kill our lord” the fox says and smiles at his boar companion 

As soon as he finishes his sentence however the doors to the palace burst open and they see their peacock lord Feng running for his life, a group of soldiers running behind him screaming for his life. 

“looks like it didn’t go so well in there” Yezhu says and tosses his cigarette to the ground with a smile.

Quickly he unslings a bow from his back and drawing three arrows he takes aim at the guards. The aim is fast, perhaps a fraction of a second but when he loses the arrows the all find a target and three guards running behind his lord fall to their death. Quickly he loads up three more as he watches from the corner of his eyes as the fox whistles and gathers three horses. Again, he loses the arrows and again three guards fall to their death, but more are coming, and he cannot keep this up all day. The fox however is on his task and as Feng gets to them he hands the reins of one of the horses to him, Yezhu and himself mount up and ride with all haste to get out and save their hides.

“I told you this would happen if it was you that went in” The fox says with a chuckle somehow able to enjoy the fact that he is now hunted.

“I told you to keep quiet, for now we will run. I have a place they will not find, we can talk there” Chi Re says and with that kicks his horse into a faster gallop.

The fox and Yezhu only shake their heads but do as they are told and like their lord push their horses into a faster gallop.

The three of them ride for almost a full night as they reach a small palace deep in the woods both the men and the horses are exhausted. Slowly they dismount and watch as from out of the palace a young albino peacock comes out, armed with a duel ended sword, a unique and deadly weapon. Seeing that the men approaching his home are Chi Re, Yezhu and the fox he smiles and sets his blade at the entry way. The three of them approach and once they are close enough he white peacock embraces the blue.

“I was worried father; did all go well” The young white peacock asks his eyes full of hope.

“Sad to say it did not…. I failed, but that will not matter. Let us go inside I want to talk to all of you. I see what must be done and all of you should know my plans.” Chi Re says and 

the four of them walk into the house where the son goes to the kitchen and begins to boil water for tea. He knows his father and knows that he will want tea for the conversation, his father has always insisted on tea when important matters are being discussed.

“What are your plans lord.” Yezhu asks sitting down and lighting a cigarette.

“Feng Shoa sit this has much to do with you as well.” Chi Re says and looks at his son.

“Your using my full name, should I worry” He says with a smile, but the worry is in his eyes anyway.

“Everything I do involves you, after all you are my son and my heir. But I will not lie, this will have a significant impact on everything we do from here on out. Yezhu, Jiuweihu Hei, you have been my loyal friends for as long as I have set out on this career of mine. What I am about to say is treason to our lord but seeing as how you just assisted me in his near assassination I’m not worried. Rong is a strong lord in many ways, but he is growing weak and the people are fed up with his ways. It is time for a stronger and greater lord, I believe that lord should be me. I have stood on his council for many years and know what this country is crying out for, we could take the land that is crying out for leadership and bring it out of this pit of despair that Rong has put it in. His self-indulgence and gluttony have ruined this land.” Chi Re says and looks at his son and two companions.

“If we were going to argue we would have stopped you earlier” Yezhu says and nods to the stove, letting Shoa know the water is ready.

Shoa gets up and pours three cups of tea then places them on the table, the whole time Chi Re is watching Jiuweihu Hei, since the three tailed fox has joined him he has always listened to his council, he has read much about this kind of fox and from what the scrolls tell, they are connected to the very nature of the world. Not to mention the fox has never lead him wrong.

“You speak of ending the suffering of the land, but you only speak of the land of Rong, what of the others” Hei says and nodding to Shoa he picks up his cup and sips at his tea.

“You are saying I should think larger.” Chi Re says cocking his head.

“When I came to you I asked you only one question, what is your goal. You told me it was to rule. Now you speak of the suffering of the people and you wish to end it. A noble idea, but which people, and why only some and not others. The land is in need of leadership, that is clear, but not just the land of Rong, all the land is torn between the lords and ladies, true there are not many left, but there are still too many. One land, one lord, this is the way to peace.” Hei says and smiles at his lord.

“you believe I am the one to unite all the lands” Chi Re says shocked.

“I do not know If you are the one, I know it is coming, I smell it in the wind. But you will not know if you do not try.” Hei says and sips at more tea.

“The fox may have a point, but we have problems with that. For starters, Rong, we must have our own banner before we can raise it. And sure, Rong may not be that impressive, but what of Boa, the panther worries me. His name is feared for a reason” Yezhu says and shakes his head.

“Yes, Boa will be a problem.” Chi Re says now taking a sip of his own tea.

“Boa is a minor problem…. we defeat Rong and he will lose much of his power, perhaps not as much as we would like, and he is formidable even alone. But a clever mind and sharp instincts will end him. No, our problem will come with the Hu clan” Hei says thinking past the simple problem of Rong and focusing on the other clans that will have to be either eliminated or subdued for Chi Re to take full power.

“The Hu, I thought your worries would be on the Long Clan, they are far younger and more eager for challenge” Yezhu asks cocking his head.

“True the Long clan will be more eager to fight. But the Hu clan has been in power for a long time, this is the third generation I believe, and the father is to pass to the forth soon. The land he leads is content and united. The long clan is only upon its second generation now. No, the Long clan has not been established vary long and the people will welcome another leader without too much change. The Hu, they will be trouble, a clan does not stay that long without being strong, clever, and more important, patient. They will be our greatest challenge. It is said that even Boa avoids the Hu clan.” Hei says wondering if there might be a weakness that others perhaps have not seen.

“I have met Hu Shan, their leader, but only in passing. Rong has asked him to some event. He did not seem a person to worry about other lords, like they were only passing winds where he is a mountain. You say the clan is four generations old, yes, I can see how he might feel he has that kind of strength now. I think your right, he will be difficult” Chi Re says looking down.

“Father you think too far ahead. You wish to unite this land, and so that is what you should look to. The defeat of Rong and the taking and healing of this land. Do not worry about the other clans, isn’t that why we have enlisted Hei’s mind.” Shoa says and smiles at his father.

“You are too right, let us drink your tea, take a good day together and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.” Chi Re says and with that they all nod and begin to relax.

The rest of the day is spent with them indulging in the hobbies each has adopted, Chi Re playing the lute and talking to his son of their future, telling his son that he needs a wife. Yezhu practicing his bow, and at times just sitting in the sun. However, Hei never loses that intense look in his bright blue eyes. His mind is set, and his instincts are shouting at him that all is coming to a storm. The land will be in upheaval and when all is settled, there can be only one man to lead. He is not sure if his lord will be that man, but he knows his lord is a good man and if he were to take the throne it would not be such a terrible thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky is a dismal gray as Shoa, Yezhu and Hei walk into the small outpost that stands on the outside of Dong Guan. The battle has not been a hard one and the Feng forces had made short work of the soldiers that were posted here. The three of them walk into the center of the outpost and look around. Shoa seems to have a satisfied look on his face but both Hei and Yezhu seem to be uneasy.

“cheer up it was an easy victory, and this puts us within striking distance of Dong Guan, giving us a chance to strike at Rong.” Shoa says placing a hand on Hei’s shoulder.

“It was far too easy, an outpost like this is a signal flare, true I didn’t expect a great battle here, but they gave up too easy” Hei says and looks around once more.

“We did have the element of surprise on our side.” Yezhu says trying to lighten his own feelings more than comfort Hei

Suddenly there is a whistling in the air and Hei is struck by a single arrow. The three men are stunned at the sight of their comrade shot, the arrow having pierced his right shoulder. Hei goes down fast screaming out in his pain and rage. Quickly his two companions drag him to a safer place and the walls line themselves with other archers who immediately begin to fire into the main camp. Shoa and Yezhu huddle between two walls hoping not to get hit. Hei however now enraged by the simple shock of being ambushed, and the embarrassment that he did fall for it, soon stands and pulls the arrow from his wound. Luck is on his side however and though the arrow has hit him, if it had hit its real target it would have pierced his heart. Blood pouring out of the wound he drops the arrow to the ground, shafts of arrows fall all around him, but all seem to miss him and those firing them cannot say why, clearly some force is protecting him. 

Closing his eyes Hei begins a low and chant of a language none know. Then from the shadows within the outpost figures begin to form, fox, wolf, jackal, all canine and all simply made of shadow, no features are seen, and the eyes are simple white lights. The shadow figures then race up the walls climbing them like a spider would, once at the tops of the walls they begin the furious battle with the archers. The archers terrified at what they have just seen are frozen with fear at first but seeing that their lives about to be lost they begin to fight back. Man strike at the shadowed forms and when they hit the forms simply fall to the ground collapsing into what one might think is black sand. The forms however are relentless and fear nothing so quickly overtake the archers, when the task is done all the figures left simple fall to the black sand as their fellows did when they were struck down. 

His task done Hei falls to his knees his body now drenched in sweat, he had never done magic on that level before and wasn’t sure what made him think that he could. Perhaps it was the pain, or the rage, either way it doesn’t matter and all he really knows is that if he is going to continue this path he will have to work much harder on his endurance. 

“What was that” Yezhu asks walking over to his friend and helping him up by draping an arm over his shoulder.

“Something I picked up along the way to master Chi Re.” Hei says and smiles.

“are you alright.” Yezhu says but looks away as Hei faces him, now with only one eye and the other simply a bloody socket.

“If nothing else this wound has opened my eyes. Rong will fall but we cannot do it this way, taking outpost will not work, Boa will see that.” Hei says and closes his eyes so that he can think more clearly. 

“Lords, the enemy forces are coming,” a young hare soldier says pointing out from the walls where he had just placed himself.

“we cannot hold this outpost” Shoa says looking over at Yezhu and Hei. 

“we will run this day” Hei says and slowly gets up.

“Chi Re will not want to hear this” Yezhu says as he whistles for the horses.

“No, he won’t but I will tell him and explain how things are. I will need time, but I think I can get us back on track.” Hei says and takes a deep breath.

The three of them then mount their horses and with that take flight away from the outpost, the fight was not all that hard, but it is still a loss and will cost them more time before they can strike out at Rong. Looking back Hei watches the outpost fade into the distance, no Chi Re’s usual tactics will not work this time, he will have to be cleverer then he usually is, good thing his lord has him, few are as clever as him.


	3. Chapter 3

In a large meeting hall Chi Re sits at a table, two cups of tea are sitting in front of him. Hei stands at his right, his arms crossed over his chest and a simple white cloth now tied over his lost eye. Across the table is the keeper of Dong Guan and third lord to Rong. The keeper, an elderly goat has hand the protection of the city for more years than Chi Re can remember. But he has always been good at the job, making sure to keep the city safe from invasion. Not that there is much to want in the city. 

“I hope everything is to your satisfaction Chi Re” the goat says calmly and smiles bowing his head low

“it is, have you had time to look over my proposal and think it over” Chi Re not once taking a sip of the tea, too many a story has ended in poison for him to be comfortable drinking something from someone that might be an enemy. 

“I have, and I must say that your proposal is enticing, but my question is why should I betray the lord I have no knowing if you will be successful in taking his throne.” The goat says and strokes the hairs on his chin

“You and I are both aware that Rong is losing his grip on the kingdoms it is only a matter of time before another clan moves in and takes these lands. I have no ill will to the current lords and holders of the lands, but if say the long or hu clan move in they will put their own men in charge and many of us will be without our homes, more than likely without our lives.” Chi Re says and smiles at the goat. 

The old goat sits and thinks for a minute or two but soon a messenger walks in and bows to both lords. 

“Sir, there is a message for you, it is imperative that you respond instantly.” The messenger says and bows the Chi Re with an apologetic look

“Excuse me lord Chi Re, as you can see this seems important I should be back in a moment. The lord says and with a bow stand and leaves the room.

“I don’t like this, Hei says and looks around the room.

“nor do I, do you suspect a trap” Chi Re asks looking over at his black fox

“I always suspect a trap, it’s how I’m still alive.” Hei says and smiles at his lord.

Outside the hall the old goat walks a fair distance before coming across a young pirate, the young pirate, a stag, is dressed in loose pants and shirt with a vest over the shirt and a rag over his head with room for his antlers to show.

“They are in there, just as you wanted.” The goat says looking down. He hates the idea of this underhanded tactic.

“It will do. Well now it is time for us to join the party” the stag says and with that he snaps his fingers and a single shinobi drops from the roof landing next to the stag in perfect silence.

“Begin” The young stag says and with that the shinobi nods and is once again on the roof with a single leap.

Chi Re and Hei continue sitting at the table waiting for the old goat to come back and continue the meeting when suddenly Hei’s ears perk up and the quickly tenses and closes his eyes.

“Ambush, we are not alone” He says and with that the two of them draw their weapons preparing for a fight.

No sooner then Hei speaks the words then an arrow flies though the air and sails past Chi Re’s face. Spinning with lightning fast speed Hei catches the wrist of one of the shinobi that has a dagger, twisting the hand the shinobi drops the knife and Hei plunges his own long knife into its chest. As that is happening Chi Re is grappling with his own, another arrow zip through the air this time shot at Hei, Hei fast reflexes catches the arrow coming at him and takes aim at where the shot came from. Grabbing the knife that the shinobi had just dropped he takes aim and throws it into the shadows, not long after they hear a gentle thump, Chi Re now having finished off his first opponent his on to his next. This one a shorter shinobi with something like a sickle slashing at the air. Chi Re blocks the sickle with his sword then with a quick yank, pulls the sickle from the shinobi’s hand, a quick slash with his sword and the shinobi falls, Hei snarls as he slashes the throat of his second opponent, he knows that they are at a disadvantage, the shinobi can come one or two at a time and the others stay in the shadows, not knowing their numbers he also knows that this tactic is meant to wear them down. They will fight one opponent after another all the while the others in the shadows preparing, and when the battle has worn on for a bit they will slow down and make a mistake, then the shinobi will pounce and kill them. However, they are not the only ones with an affinity for the darkness. Closing his good eye Hei concentrates and lifts both his hands into the air, taking a deep breath he focuses then letting out the breath he shapes his hands like claws and slams them downward onto the table in front of him.

with this action done the few flickering candles go out in the room and now everyone is in darkness. All through the room a sound whips through a strange wind, the sound like the whispers of a death rattle, then nothing, but soon the room is filled with screams and the cracking of bone. Then silence once again, after the silence is still for a good three minutes Hei steps over to the table and lights one of the candles, then another, then another, until all the candles are lite in the room. Chi Re stands in shock at what he is now looking at, all along the floor are at least two or three dozen shinobi, all of them armed with weapons of varying shape and size, and all of them dead with the look on their frozen faces as one would have after reaching the gates of hell and realizing that it was all real.  
The stag hearing the ill wind, then the bones snap and the screams of his men knows that his ambush has failed, but rather then stick around to find out how, he only dashes off. There were three dozen men sent into a shadowed room. He knows that he would lose some, but all of them, no this lord has played a trick on him and somehow got the upper hand, better the flee and wait for a better chance.

“Who, the goat, Rong, bao” Hei says sitting down in a chair, his breath labored, and his fur matted with sweat.

“The goat, Rong would rather face me I think, oh he would make sure he has the upper hand, but he would still rather face me, and this kind of tactic would sicken Boa, he is a man of combat and honor, no my money is on the goat. Odds are he was given order to deal with me by Rong, hired these men and washed his hands of the rest. That was quite impressive back there, I never knew you had shadow magic.” Chi Re says and places his hand on Hei’s shoulder.

“This was more than I have used before, I did a trick after that ambush, but I’ve been pushing the boundaries of what I can do since then” Hei says with a growl remembering how those archers got the better of him

“Rest here, I shall track down the goat, I shall then have him surrender the city, then send word for our forces and we shall raise our banners on the poles. This is a great step forward for us.

“Perhaps, but the city is useless for us, it will also gather more attention to us. No, we need Zei Wo. But that place is held by Bao. We will not be able to take it by force, that one will take all our cunning.” Hei says nodding to Chi Re.

“Sit, think, I shall handle the rest of this.” Chi Re says and taking his hand off his companion he leaves the room to search for the goat and make him sign the surrender.

Hei watches his commander go and thinks about the problem to come. Yes, Bao will have all the men ready in Zei Wo, and bao being the commander that he is will leave nothing to chance. Their only chance will be to get in under his knowledge, but once in how he can over take such a man, they will not even get close without the proper plan. But that will come, for now they have Guan Dong, and for now that is enough. Picking up a pen and parchment he begins to think about a plan to use, slowly he stops and stares at the quill, of course, how could he not have seen the solution, it is so simple. Smiling he puts quill to parchment and begins to write. It is not a plan, but simply a letter. The letter is simple only an invitation for further correspondence, if all goes well they will have Zei Wo by the end of the week. Once the few words are written Hei rolls it up into a tight small scroll and with a flourish of his hand a black bird no bigger than a raven appears out of the shadows to sit upon his desk. Hei ties the tiny scroll to the bird’s leg and nods to it. With that simple gesture the raven takes flight and with that so do his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week has passed since the fall of Guan Dong, Chi Re’s forces now hold the fortress and it now proudly flies the banners of the Feng clan, a simple blue banner with a golden Phoenix in the center. Shoa and Yezhu have been busy putting their own forces to work on securing the fortress, not to mention sorting out those that would stay loyal to the old commander and who will follow Chi Re. The prosses took a great deal of time and care but soon everyone in the fortress was someone that they knew was to be loyal to Chi Re. Hei however has seen little of this, much of the week he has simply kept himself in the office of the former strategist of the fortress, continuing with his correspondence with the ones who will help them take Zei Wo. The letters are always short and to the point and all of them so far have been positive. 

This mourning Hei walks the length of his office, over and over, looking much like a caged animal. He has sent his last correspondence almost two days ago and is expecting a response any day now. All his nerves are on edge telling him that he should have gotten word yesterday, but his cold logic keeps telling him that is only his nerves and that even if the news is good then it may not get there tell tomorrow. Slowly Hei pulls his long knife from its place along his back and tests the edge, then begins to flip it end over end never stopping his pacing. It is a nervous habit and once cost him the tip of his index finger when he caught the blade wrong. As his mind focuses on the knife allowing everything to wash out of him he hears a loud squawk at the window. Glancing over he sees that it is his raven, tied to its leg is a tiny scroll. Smiling he sheaths his blade and walks over taking the scroll off the leg as soon as he is close enough. Unrolling the parchment, he sees that the letter really isn’t a letter at all, only two words. A grin falls on Hei’s face and nodding to the bird it vanishes becoming shadow once more. He rolls the parchment up once more and calmly lights it afire on one of the candles, then tosses it into the empty fireplace.

Hei moves through the courtyard with a spring in his step and a grin on his face. As he passes the guards slightly bow their heads, normally if it were any noble they would fully prostrate themselves, but no one is sure of this fox’s rank and so they only nod. He barely pays attention to this eager to find his leader. It takes him only a few moments but soon he finds Chi Re standing in the parapets overlooking the courtyard so that he might observe everyone 

“Lord Chi Re. I wish to speak to you, well no not really, well I guess I am about to ask for you to join me on bit of a ride. You can bring others if you wish, but this is a ride I believe you will not want to miss” Hei says trying to keep the secrecy of the ride and yet almost bursting with the news he has.

“You wish me to ride somewhere with you, is this important?” Chi Re asks looking at his fox.

“Of the utmost importance” Hei says and looks down at the courtyard.

“Very well, I trust your judgement on things, but I must know, will this be the end of our claim over Guan Dong” Chi Re asks knowing that the fox may have already gotten word of some king of attack and is trying to keep his commander save, without risk and the willingness to let the others fall. 

“No, this has nothing to do with Guan Dong.” Hei says with a smile.

“Where do you wish to take us” Chi Re asks walking with Hei, leaving the parapets and moving to the stables.

“We will be going to Zei Wo.” Hei says walking beside his lord.

“What, you suggest that we ride right to our enemy. Have you lost your senses?” Chi Re asks stopping dead in his tracks.

“I assure you lord I have not. do you trust me lord?” Hei asks lowering his head in a show of respect.

“Of course, I do, but you are asking something that makes no sense, not to mention putting me at significant risk.” Chi Re say cocking his head 

“for sake of argument let us just say I require an act of faith from you. I know this is informal since it is usually the lord that requires such. If you trust me as you say that you do then you shall come with me to Zei Wo, bring who you like, if that is what you need to feel safer.” Hei says and with that said continues his walk to the stables

Chi Re wonders what the fox is up to but knows he will not know until he goes, quickly he lets out a whistle and a young jaguar approaches, given the orders to fetch both Shoa and Yezhu he is off. It only takes a few minutes for the two to meet both Hei and Chi Re at the stables

“My lord, you summoned us, it seems you wish us to be off, where is it we are going.” Yezhu asks wondering why the lord has such a feared look on his face.

“Apparently to Zei Wo” Chi Re says and shakes his head. 

Seeing the look of both shock and confusion on the faces of this friend and son he quickly holds up his hand to stop any questions before they start. Both Shoa and Yezhu look at each other but do not say another word, instead they only saddle their horses, mount and then all four of them ride to the city that they know is the home of their most dangerous enemy Boa.

The ride to the city takes almost three full days and as they approach the main gates it is just now the blood red sky of dusk. Hei stares up at the main gates and as they approach he takes a lantern from the side of his horses and with a few strokes of flint and steel he has it burning bright. Seeing the brightness of the lantern Chi Re cringes and readies his blade, Yezhu doing the same with his bow, notching several arrows. Once the lantern is lit he folds his sleeve over it, then makes three flashes using his shelve to block the light, two extended periods of light then one short, that done he blows the lantern out. He waits for only a minute or so and soon the main gates open.

“You learned their signals, they believe that we are one of them…. but that won’t hide us once we are in, do you have a plan.” Yezhu asks taken back that he learned the signals, but worried that they do not even have disguises.

“Oh, you are mistaken, I never learned their signals” Hei says and smiles seeing the look of worry turn to fear on Yezhu.

As the four of them enter the town Chi Re stares round him, the whole place looks as if it is empty, not a guard in sight, he wonders if this is an ambush, looking on the battlements behind them near the gates he knows that he should see at least two men, after all someone had to open the gates, but there is no one. Hei trots his horse near the middle of the lane and stops at a small fountain in the middle of what must be the main trade district. Chi Re, Shoa and Yezhu see that the doesn’t seem to make any attempt to hide either himself or his lack of weapons. Instead he only sits there upon his horse and waits. 

It isn’t long before someone walks out of the shadows and into the light almost as if to be inspected. The person that steps out is tall and lean, muscular but not overly so. He is dressed like no one Chi Re has ever seen before, he is wearing a hood, with some kind of cloth that covers even the slightest hint of his face, his torso is covered in a black studded leather shirt that goes to his elbows, then changes to deep red leather, then black gloves, his pants are black leather as well with soft boots that make no sound as he approaches, at his side is a short blade and over his shoulder is a bow and quiver of arrows, around his waist is a deep red sash. 

Seeing the man approach Hei gets off his horse then places his two hands at his chest, one flat so the hand is vertical, the other forming a fist and presses the fist to the flat of his hand but does not fold the hand over the fist, then a small nod. The figure does the same and looks to the three men behind the fox. Hei only nods, this done the figure removes his hood and they see that is it a young black tiger, the boy can be no older than Shoa.

“lord Chi Re, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Boa Gui Sunzi, the young commander of the Li Shou” Hei says and turns to his lord.

“The Li Shou, I heard they were only rumors” Chi Re says shocked at the name. 

The Li Shou were said to be some of the most skilled spies and assassins that had walked these lands, no one knew what they looked like, no one spoke to them and all thought they had died out centuries ago. It appears that those stories were true, and the great organization still walks around.

“Shall I show them our gifts” Gui Sunzi asks smiling at the fox.

“Please, I believe that it will please them greatly, and put their minds at ease.” Hei says and smiles watching his lord, Shoa and Yezhu all dismount.

Two men dressed as the same and Gui Sunzi step out, between them they have the great warrior and commander Bao, still dressed in his black plate armor he has his hands bound behind him. Boa snarls at the two men holding him and now seeing Chi Re he snarls even more.

“What, Boa” Chi Re says shocked. 

“You said yourself to go to him with our forces would not work, he is too strong and his men too well trained. So, I merely implemented some of my own knowledge and connections, you see the Li Shou and I have often done business together. And this was a bit of a personal pleasure for Gui Sunzi as well.” Hei says and watches as Chi Re approaches boa.

Seeing Chi Re approach one of his captors kicks him behind the knee forcing him to go down to his knees in front of the lord.

“you knew you couldn’t fight me on the field, so you hide behind your hidden blades, you are a coward, a true warrior would never hide behind shadows and hirelings.” Boa says glaring at the peacock.

“It was you fault for not seeing the flaw, you may call this dishonorable and a dirty trick, but this is war, and all is fair in war” Hei says and smiles.

“Hei tells me that this was a personal gift to you, what did he mean.” Chi Re says looking back at the black tiger.

“You see Chi Re, this oh so honorable man, is my father, I am his bastard son, born to a whore he had after some victory or some such. It doesn’t matter, but it is good to know that I shall be the one taking him down a peg or two” Gui Sunzi says with a smile as he watches the face of Boa grow shocked.

“Boa, your strength and prowess in battle is legendary, so tell me what does strength mean to you” Chi Re asks looking hard at the panther.

“That is easy, strength exists so that you can fight, win, and take what you can” Boa says holding his head high.

Chi Re only shakes his head, it is just as he thought, the panther knows everything there is to about battle and warfare but nothing of how he could use his strength. 

“Gui Sunzi, you said this man is your father, do you wish to seek leniency for him.” Chi Re says not wanting to kill the man in front of his son.

“You are mistaken, he is alive only from orders by your own fox, I would have killed him the second I was in his command chambers. This man is no family of mine, the Li Shou are my family.” Gui Sunzi says with a simple shrug as if to say the whole thing meant nothing to him. 

Chi Re then nods to the young tiger, and that said swiftly swings his blade and takes the head of the great panther warrior.

“Father forgive me but could we not have used such a great warrior” Shoa asks looking around as more men step from the shadows.

“He would have never worked with us, his own honor would never allow it, you cannot make allies of men you cannot trust” Chi Re says and looks around the Li Shou wondering if he can trust them, or better yet what does Hei know that allows him to trust them.

“Gui, what is the reports I asked for.” Hei asks as if he might be the commander and not Gui Sunzi.

“The pirate is part of an organization, well it’s kind of an organization, mostly just pirates and other criminals that have loosely come together agreeing to help each other when they can. Not a true organization as ours. As for the second, we do have a foothold in the city of Hui Xiong, but we will not be able to perform something as this there, we can make things easier however.” Gui Sunzi says and smiles.

“I did not expect it. Lord Chi Re, we must strike fast at Hui Xiong, Rong will hear about Boa sooner rather than later and you will want to hit him before then, I would gather your full force, Gui Sunzi can strike inside at crucial areas but if we do not strike soon, it will not matter.” Hei says and turns to his lord.

“It will take a few days to gather the entirety of my forces, can you delay word getting to Rong about Boa for that long.” Chi Re asks looking at not just his fox but the tiger as well.

“I believe I can” Gui Sunzi says and with that nods to the guards who dashes off.

“It is so near the end so soon, I was not expecting this” Yezhu says shaking his head.

“To strike fast and hard, that is the key to victories such as these” Chi Re says and rests his hand on the fox’s shoulder.

“Let us prepare, the next battle will not be easy, but it must be won” Hei says and with that the four of them nod to one another and part, each to prepare himself in his own way.


	5. Chapter 5

In the fortress of Zei Wo at the table of the war room stand Yezhu, Chi Re, Shoa, Gui Sunzi and Hei, all of them now looking at a map of not just the city of Hui Xiong but also the smaller villages that surround it. 

“he has fortified the whole place, it will be almost impossible for anyone to get in. information tells us that no one is to be let in unless they are known on sight.” Yezhu says shaking his head.

“My lords if I may, Chi Re I know you are a man who wishes to display his power, show this old lord your new strength, but I believe this is once again a time for deception and trickery.” Hei says looking at his lord with a subtle smile.

“I do not enjoy moving in shadow like this.” Chi Re says taking a long deep breath.

“Perhaps not, but you want the land, gain this victory and then show the world your strength. First you must become a leader to show others how to lead” Hei says and looks over at Gui Sunzi.

“As I told you, my men are already in play inside the city. And they are recognized on sight. I can get a small force in, the problem is that you will need to distract the main force. With all the men in the city there is no way that a small force can take it, unless that military is gone. The problem is that the Lord Rong will not fall for just a simple faint, this will need to look as real as it can” Gui says and looks back at Hei. 

Shoa and Yezhu look at one another, they have noticed though the last few meetings that these two seem to almost be running the war. It is true that their strategies are incredible and little can be found wrong with them, but more and more often they seem to be asking less permission from Chi Re, the true and rightful lord.

“Here, this is where the distraction should take place, and it won’t be a faint. This bridge is the only crossing and if we can take it then we cut them off from their supply line. Rong will know this, most likely he will have forces already there. If they know an attack is coming he will send his forces to defend it. He can’t afford to lose this, if he does his people die. We need that bridge as much as we might need the city. True if we take the city then it won’t matter what the outcome of the bridge, but if we fail in the city, that bridge is the only way we will have to recover from the failure.” Hei says tapping the map where the bridge lies.

“lord, I do not like these tactics of hiding and striking from shadows, it is dishonest and cowardly” Yezhu says growling at Hei

“Boa thought that vary thing, and now he is dead” Gui Sunzi says smiling at the boar.

“Lord Chi Re, you can take my plan or not, I am at your service. I just thought that you wanted the land sooner rather than later and so I have only tried to make things quick and easy for you. If my strategies displease you then I shall keep my own council.” Hei says and lowers his head in a deep and humbling bow.

“No, you are right, the tactics are sound, it matters little if I like them, they will win us the day. But Hei, I do not want my rein to be one hidden in shadows, it is one thing to gain a kingdom in this fashion, it is another to rule it as such.” Chi Re says putting a hand on Hei’s shoulder.

“Allow me to take the battle on the bridge then, I would much rather fight a true fight then this assassination they plan” Yezhu says pointing at Gui and Hei.

“Yes, with you there the battle and the bridge will turn to our favor and take Shoa with you. I would like him to see battle strategy at the feet of a master. Also, if he is with you it will seem less like a trap, why would I risk my own son on some faint.” Chi Re says and nodding to his friends he leaves,   
The meeting finished each leaves the room, leaving Hei and Gui Sunzi standing at the map alone.

“Your lord seems displeased, a proud man, and proud men often get themselves killed” Gui says shaking his head.

“This is not his type of fight, it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. No matter he is a good ruler and when he sits at his own kingdom he will lead with honor and strength.” Hei says looking at the map, this time looking more at the wider territories, including those of Long and Hu

“You say that, but I see flaws that will get him killed. He may not like this way of fighting, but you and I have won him the kingdom that will be Feng. The kingdom of Long is not above such tricks and tactics, the younger is bold and they say a noble sort, but the elder is cunning and crafty, they will be difficult to dethrone. And Wu, they are one of the longest standing houses, they have had many wars and many battles, trying to dethrone them will be even more so. I have studied them, and they change as the winds of battle dictate, never holding to only one way of combat.” Gui says pointing to each kingdom as he talks of them.

“I do not worry about Long, I have a strategy for them. But yes, Wu worries me, they keep their own council, and little is known about the way they think in combat. I have received word, although I’m not sure the reliability of it, that their last strategist is growing more cautious, urging for them to keep to themselves, but I hear the son is eager to expand.” Hei says taking a long deep breath.

“This could work in our favor, a rift in such a strong family could ruin them” Gui says smiling.

“there is also the possibility that if the younger strikes out, and we strike him, that we will only call down the wrath of the entire Wu kingdom. That is something we cannot survive.” Hei says shaking his head.

“Your path is simple then, take Rong, then take the kingdom of Long, since you say you have a plan, then sit and watch Hu. Perhaps it will show you just were to put the knife.” Gui says seeing only one way.

“You are mistaken, this is not my path, but the path of my lord. I hold no rank and seek no reward” Hei says glaring at Gui 

“Forgive me I forgot you were but a servant. Why do you not take the throne yourself, you are clearly strong and wise enough to take it.” 

“Why do you not ask for the throne your father held……both of us for the same reason, we are not to hold thrones, the people of your father would not follow you, just as those that follow my lord Chi Re, would never follow me. No we are only the ones to help the great to rise, never to be the ones to rise.” 

“True enough, but as were I hold the Li Shou, I wonder what it is you hold” Gui says and bows to the fox.

“Nothing and I need nothing, now stop trying to tempt me it will not work. You know your part, will you do it.” Hei says glaring at the black tiger.

“I am hurt, oh true enough I have always gone to those that can pay my price, but you know that our bond goes far beyond that. I will do my part and shall walk at your side as long as you need” He says placing his hand on the shoulder of his friend, then leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Yezhu stands at the end of the great bear bridge, Shoa standing at his side, both in full heavy armor and armed with their best weapons, a great and powerful army at their back, each just as armed and armored. They were told to take the bridge and they had, that was the easy part, now comes the difficult piece. A horn blast that they had heard only moments ago told them that more were coming. Hei was right about one thing, Rong would not let this bridge go easily and so the main of his forces is coming and it is his job to keep the bridge are at the very least let that old serpent pay dearly for the bridge. The night is dark, but he has seen to it that the edges of the bridge and the clearing are lit up with touches, he hates working at night, too many places that the enemy can sneak up on you. But on the bridge, he can at least bottleneck them. Then he sees them, a force of a good hundred or more, all like his own are heavily armored and armed. His own men are dressed in the noble blue and gold of his lord, these men are dressed in browns and greens, clever and cunning, but never his style. 

“Ready shield wall” Yezhu says looking at the front rows of the opposing army, just as he thought, archers. 

Under his orders the men grab their large rectangle shields, curved outward and as tall as a man. Just as Yezhu predicted the first attack is a predictable one, a volley of arrows is shot, and quickly he, Shoa and his men all pull up their shields, creating a wall. The arrows, of which he is sure there are at least hundreds, all rain down on them but the shields hold, and the size of the shields make it so that nothing is hit of the man behind them. He has trained his men over and over tell each tactic and move is like memory to them, none even think about what they are doing now. The wall is solid and not an arrow passes though. Then he hears it, the beating of hooves. Yes, first the arrows, then the charge of cavalry.

“Spears” He shouts to his men and runs with Shoa to join the wall. 

The men part for only a second to let their commander in, then each pulls a solid heavy spear twice as long as any man and waits. Keeping the wall of shields up they judge the distance of the cavalry as it approaches, they know that they will have to come in waves since the bridge can only accommodate maybe seven on horseback side by side…. this is all to their advantage. When they hear the cavalry is almost upon them, they raise the heavy spears and slide them though small opening made in the wall, bracing the end of the spear with their foot. The impact of the cavalry is a shattering sound of war, the snapping of spears, the panic of soldiers finding themselves outwitted, and the screams of dying horses. Each man that falls off a horse that has been hit is quickly dragged inside the wall and killed before they know what is going on, the cavalry already in full charge cannot stop so wave after wave of men come down, after the third wave the dead horses and men clog the way in and entangle those that are trying to either go further in or trying to leave. For those that fall into the river Yezhu has placed only his best archers and each man that falls quickly finds an arrow or three in his back. The cavalry and archers now having failed the enemy forces fall to a simple charge, try to take the bridge man to man. Seeing the charge Yezhu has the wall keep until they are upon them, then each of his men grabbing the weapon of their choice strikes back, the bridge doing its job to bottleneck the enemy gives them full advantage, not to mention that all his men fear defeat far more than they do the loss of their lives. He himself favors a war club, a large rounded bar or iron about three feet, with studs along the last foot of it. Shao favors his duel twin blade…. a weapon seldom used for the skill it takes to master it. It looks like someone had taken two long swords and attached them by the handle, but the difference with Shoa’s is that with a twist of the handle he can separate the blades and uses them separately rather then most like his that must be used only as one would use a staff. The two battle with the men taking life as it is offered them and in a Matter of minutes the battle is over, the enemy dead. He has always heard stories where battles seem to last hours sometimes days, he always wondered at that, combat as he has always been involved only ever seems to last minutes. Really that is all one can stand, real combat, man to man fighting with all that you have, well you can’t keep that up for hours, no one can.

“It seems we have the bridge” Shoa says smiling, splattered in blood and gore from the battle.

“Yes, It does, now let us hope the raid has done just as well” Yezhu says himself covered in the remains of battle.

Rong sits in his chambers glaring at the map of his territories, Damn Chi Re, he has taken the city of Dong Guan, and Zie Wo, and now he threatens to have the great bear bridge…. he should have killed him when he had the chance. But it is not the loose of the cities that worry him so much, no it is the loose of Boa, his strongest and most loyal general. Boa was a veteran of countless battles and at least three separate wars, how did Chi Re take him. His mind is suddenly snapped out of these thoughts as he hears the sound of a blade dropping to the ground, right next to him. Jumping to his feet he turns and grabs his long sword. Looking to his side he sees that his personal guards, those that stand only a few feet from him have had their throats slit and now lay on the ground a pool of blood puddling under them. Standing over them are two men, both dressed in the black and red uniforms of the Li Shou. 

“What….what is this.” Rong says panic in his voice

Fear grips him as he watches the men only stand there, who are they, what could they want, his death of course, and yet they make no more to claim it.

“Did you forget lord Rong, forget what I told you” Chi Re says and steps out of the shadows, Hei on his right and Gui Sunzi on his left.

“Chi Re, so you have come, how did you get into my lands, you should have never made it past my men.” He says now getting into a fighting stance with his long sword.

“I told you the last time we met that I would grow strong, and with that strength I would come back and strike you down. Well here I am” Chi Re says and draws his own blade

A snarl comes across the python’s lips. Chi Re dares thinks he can duel him and win, he will show him how he gained power, and held it for so long. Hei watches the two circle one another and sees that the fight is already decided. 

Just as he though the fight is over almost as soon as it begins…Rong goes for a mighty cross swing, and Chi Re knowing he cannot match the serpent’s strength, uses his own blade to block but just enough to slow the strike, then slides behind the serpent and taking full advantage of his greater speed, gets behind him with a spin and buries his blade deep in the back of Rong’s neck. The serpents falls quickly to the ground, unable to move and as the last few seconds of his life fade from him, the last thing he sees is the brilliant blue peacock wiping his blade and taking the throne he once sat on.

“your orders my lord” Hei says and he bows his head low to the now ruler of Rong’s lands.

“This kingdom is now in at peace; the whole of the land is still in chaos. We must unite them.” Chi Re says and smiles at his advisor.

“I have studied the opposing clans, I believe the long clan is weakened enough for us to strike.” Hei says and looks to Gui Sunzi. 

“My men have informed me that Long Ming Liang had attacked Zia Wo but were pushed back by Boa. I believe where they failed once they will try again, we should set a trap for them” Gui Sunzi says and looking at Hei

“If we wait for them to attack, we can give them some resistance, lead them into the courtyard and then dispose of them. If we capture the son, the father will be at our mercy” Hei says and watches for his lord’s approval or displeasure.

“Yes, I think you are right, it will also make a quick and possibly peaceful end to the Long clan. We capture the son and demand the surrender of the father. Start what preparations you need” Chi Re says and waves his hand letting them know that the meeting is over and their duties are clear.


	7. Chapter 7

Bright rays of light pass through a window exposing a brilliant and elegant bedroom, the bedroom of Long Ming Liang, prince and heir to the Long clan. The floors are covered in rich and thick carpets and tapestries of great men and great battles hang on all the walls, over the windows hangs a thin pale green silk giving the light just a hint of green color as it fills the room. In the corner is a large armoire with one door open giving a showcase of elegant clothing and robs. On the floor is two sets of clothing, both elegant, one a rich green robed embodied with red dragons, a red silk lining and trim with a red silk sash next to it. The second set is a pair of green silken pants, a shirt that looks to bare a hood boots and gloves, all in the colors of green and white.

At the sound of tapping on the door there comes a stirring from the bed in the room, the bed easily large enough to hold three of four people has only two in it. Pulling down the covers Long Ming Liang yawns and opens his eyes. Ming Liang is a young emerald colored dragon with bright red frills on his head, a red colored underbelly and bright orange eyes. 

“Enter” He says groggily as he slowly opens and closes his eyes.

“Lord Ming Liang, your father requests your presence in the throne room” a young cat says as he enters the room, the cat is dressed simply in a green set of pants and shirt with sandals, and a green tunic with gold trim and the gold emblem of the dragon in the center, just a servant boy.

“Thank you, tell him that I am on my way, I need only dress” The young dragon says and with a nod watches as the young cat bows low, then leaves the room.

“Shame, I had plans for you today.” Another voice says as the head appears from the covers with a stretch and yawn.

Ming Liang watches the figure stretch and wonders once again who this fox really is. 

The figure slowly slides to the edge of the bed and begins to look around, spotting his cloths on the floor he smiles and turns looking over his shoulder at Ming Liang who only stares at him.

Ming Liang smiles at his lover and takes in the sight of his unusual body, The fox looks as most do, with the exception of a few but obvious things, the most obvious is the fact that his coloring is not like any fox he has ever seen, His fur is a moss green with golden markings, the markings are something else as well, the tips of his ears, his hands and his feet are golden, but all along his body is the pattern that makes up his true markings. Looking at one side you would only see part of the pattern, but Ming Liang has been with him now for a few years and knows that all the gold on his body connects, well almost all. The main pattern starts with a mark that goes from the tip of his nose down his back, then branches the first time to make the spirals at his cheeks, then it breaks off again and forms two spirals, each on the upper arm about where the shoulder is, this branches off at the spiral, then makes two branches of its own, the top branch curving over his upper chest, not touching but the pointed tips stopping at the sternum. The lower branch curves down about where the ribs would stop. The spiral then continues down and winds its way down the upper arm tell the tip is on the inside of the elbow. The main mark on the back then splits and curves up to move over the hips, then back down so that the pointed tip of the mark almost touches his sheath Along his belly by itself not connected to any other marking is a set of spirals and more angular lines seeming to form the pattern of a golden hammer, the head marked with spirals and designs like the old Celts or Norse. All the markings with their spirals and pointed ends all give them a vary tribal look to them, and the moss green fur is the perfect contrast to the bright almost metallic golden markings. The other most obvious difference to him is his tails, yes tails, not one but three all moss green tipped in gold. 

“Enjoying the view my lord” The fox says and swishes his tails in play.

“I always do, and you can call me my name in private, you know that, or should by now” Ming Liang says and shakes his head. 

The fox only smiles and begins to dress. It takes no time and when he is done he looks nothing like the playful fox but rather the royal advisor that he is. 

First, he slips on a simple pair of green silken pants, slightly baggy and trimmed for his tails, over this he throws a long green robe that just past his calves, it is split up the middle and partway up the back, again to accommodate his tails. The robe has wide trim of white down the sides. Attached at the top of the robe is a square piece of white falling around the head and stopping just before the shoulders angle, on the shoulders is another piece of cloth, also square but this looks to be designed to look as if a piece of golden scale armor. But it is only looks and is not real armor, attacked behind the collar cut at the edge of the white square is a green hood, pulled up this hood has a white strip down the center with thin white trim on the edge, and in the center of the hood within view when it is pulled down, is the classic black and white yin yang symbol. He then pulls a pale gold sash around his waist securing the robe, then pulls on a pair of simple soft black leather boots that come just the calf, then puts on a simple set of black soft leather bracers. 

“Your father wished to see you, not me, shouldn’t you be the one getting dressed lover” The fox says and smiles.

“If you insist” Ming Liang says and with that gets up and stretches. 

The fox watches as his lord flexes his body out getting out all the kinks. He is thinner than most of his race, but the muscles rippling under those velvety scales show of power and strength. He knows from experience that the prince has always favored intelligence over physical power but has never allowed himself to go soft. The dragon has always been a symbol of power and Ming Liang intends on displaying that symbol. His body is a bright emerald green with under scales of brilliant ruby red, soft frills that look a bit like horns, but act more like hair, come out of the top of his head and go all the way down to the center of his shoulders. Past that his scales are smooth with no protrusions, his nose is a bit more pointed then some but still nicely formed to his face and above his eyes, along the brow are smaller frills not one longer than half an inch. All of these are bright ruby red. The lord then walks to his armoire and picks out a simple but elegant robe of brilliant green and gold, He puts on a pair of golden pants, cut to accommodate his tail, then pulls the robe over this and ties it at the waist with a wide golden sash. Last, he simply puts on a pair of soft shoes and then walking over he tilts the foxes head to his and the two lock in a deep and passionate kiss, it is not the hard fierce kiss of normal adolescence but tender and sweet. 

“One day I will tell my father of you and I, and he shall have to learn” Ming Liang says and strokes the fox’s cheeks. 

“do you think I would let you. You are the heir to the Long dynasty, you will need an heir of your own one day.” The fox says and smiles at him.

“You could give me that heir, you’ve shifted genders on me more than once, so don’t say you can’t” He says and lets his long forked tongue flick out and tickle the ear of the fox.

“Stop that……and yes I could give you an heir, but you need one of noble birth. You need a princess. That doesn’t mean this will stop. We both know that lords have ladies, and then sometimes, well, often, a little bit on the side. He says and kisses his dragon on the cheek.

“I just wish I could have you as mine in the people’s eyes” He says lowering his head a bit.

“Oh, for god sakes, you’re like a love-sick child. We are young, neither of us can claim adulthood, you feel as do I that this is the truest of loves, but we could change. Let us simple take this as it is and only as the days allow. Now go on and meet with your father, you know how he hates to be kept waiting.” The fox says and swats his lover’s ass, lightly, but still putting some sting into it.

It takes Ming Liang only a few minutes to get to the main thrown room. The room is a huge and lavish place, pillars of stone with carvings of creatures in erotic poses and positions line the walls, and between these are tapestries displaying images that display nobility and greatness. One is of a great black dragon atop a mountain speaking to the people below, another is a light purple dragoness holding the hands of two dragons, one blue, one red, each showing the nature of good and evil in themselves. At the head of this room sits an ornately carved thrown of green jade, the carvings making it looks like a series of knots and nobs from a distance but looking at it carefully once can see that the entire throne is carved to look like men and woman embracing, touching and a great many caught in the act of lovemaking. Sitting on the throne is a pale green dragon, his scales now the milky green color of the jade he sits upon, his eyes once a bright fiery orange now have more the look of egg yolk, the once brilliant red that was his frills and underbelly now a dusky pink, it is clear by simply looking at this man that he is an ancient dragon. he is dressed in simple red robes embroidered in gold patterns of dragons, phoenix and tigers. Around his waist is a golden sash tying it together.

“father you wished to see me.” Ming Liang asks dropping to one knee and lowering his head to his father.

“Ming Liang, yes, it has come to my attention that our city has become infected with some religion or such. Their leader is a lion by the name of Jia Shi. My information tells me that he shouts nonsense about how the old ways are tainted and that it must be cleansed. What worries me more is that the people are beginning to believe it, there are now three temples of this new god in the city of Chire Xing. I am sending you to be my ambassador to this matter. I expect you to handle it as the prince you are.” The elder dragon says and smiles.

“Can the religion worry you so much. It is only some new doctrine and empty words.” Ming Liang says and begins to stand.

“You do not understand the power of faith, give a man a fever in such things and then tell him to go kill for that so called empty god, and a man will, spread far enough and it becomes an army, even further and it becomes an empire. You shall leave immediately, and you will go to the city of Chire Xing to do so, he must understand that though his power is growing, a dragon fear no one.” The elder dragon says and makes a shooing away gesture with his right hand.

Once Ming Liang is gone another enters the room. This one is a slender but tone male, all of him is covered in the red and black uniform of the Li Shou. Approaching the throne, the man does not drop to a single knee but instead lowers his head just slightly.

“you have called for our services” A soft and undefinable voice says calmly

“I did, I will pay the price we had agreed upon, but you must extinguish one of my enemies, the leader of the Hu clan.” He says smiling.

“This will take time, but it shall be done, payment will be expected, you know the place and the procedure” The man says and with that nods once more and leaves the room. 

Everything done the elder dragon leans back in his throne. Yes, this is all going to plan, the Wu family without a leader will crumble into chaos and once that is done he shall strike at the empire of Rong, the old lizard has been growing week and sloppy, it is time that someone reminded him that he has enemies. But Rong is not without his resources, the two of which that bother him the most are his two greatest generals, Boa and Feng Chi Re, they will complicate things. No matter if it gets too bad he will hire the Li Shou once more, they are skilled assassins that always get their mark.


	8. Chapter 8

It is early afternoon as Ming Liang and his fox sit in a well decorated tea house. In front of them is a basic pot of green and white tea. Both have already had a single cup and though they are getting a bit puckish, both wait for their guest to arrive before ordering any kind of food. Lucky for them the door slides open to their booth and they see framed in the doorway an older lion with bright golden robes. His fur is a beautiful golden brown with bits that are just starting to go gray and his mane carefully shaped is a red brown, also staring to go gray, mostly around the temples.

“You must be the benevolent leader Jia Shi” Ming Liang says and with a gesture offers him a place at the table.

The two of them had their orders to deal with this religion that has sprung up so fervently in the town of Chire Xing. At first, he didn’t think much of it but after entering the town he saw just what kind of hold it had on the town. The old banners of green with the golden dragon of his house had been taken down and replaced with the brilliant golden banners with a bright red eight-pointed star in the center, the banner of the Tianshu Xing, Heavenly star. Their leader Jia Shi was said to have talked to the great gods and they had told him the way to become a peace, and that now he had made it his personal mission to cleanse the world of all unworthy. Ming Liang wasn’t sure about the talking to god part, but the old lion had certainly been doing a great deal about the cleansing. The only law now was that of the Tianshu Xing, he had effectively taken the providence of Chire Xing.

“I did not know what you are allowed to eat, so I did not order for you, but if you do not mind, my companion and I are hungry from our trip,” Ming Liang says and as the older lion sits at the booth, he waves a waitress down to take their orders.

“Companion, does it have a name?” Jia Shi asks folding his arms in front of him.

“I do, and I am called Jiuweihu Pushi” The fox says with a polite bow, ignoring how he was just referred to as an it.

“Ah, my companion and I will have the beef hot pot, and for you Jia Shi, do not worry I will be covering the charge, this is after all my meeting.” Ming Liang says trying to maintain a polite air.

“Miso with lightly seasoned tofu, tea to drink please” The older lion says and looks hard at the odd colored fox.  
The waitress bows politely and leaves the small booth, shutting the door so that they may have privacy. 

The three of them sit in silence as they wait for the food, however the cooks are well trained, and the food is made and served to them in little to no time. As the three of them take up their chopsticks and begin to eat it is Ming Liang that figures that to beat around the bush would only waste time and it is always best to be right out in the open.

“I’m sure you can guess why we are here. I am also sure the you know who I am and what authority I bring with me.” Ming Liang says and smiles at the lion hoping that this shows him that he is not threatening, just simply putting his cards on the table.

“I know what authority you think you have. But this is the town of Chire Xing, where those of god rule and it is his and only his authority I hold to.” Jia Shi says and glares at the two of them. How dare they say that they have more authority then god himself. 

“I have studied your religion, well most of it, the doctrine says that you are men of peace, that you seek to find balance in all things and live in harmony with all things, much like the shaolin or Buddhists, it is in that spirit that I come to you. Your faith is helping many people, I do not wish to take that away from them. However, this is still the kingdom of the Long clan, you cannot have authority over our lord Long Zhang, my father. I do not see however why this faith cannot be welcomed into the folds of our great clan. We are an accepting clan, all may seek guidance in whatever god that they find best for them, however though the rules of god rule our spirits, it is the rules of our lord that must rule the routine of our day.” Ming Liang says trying to show the older lion that he is not trying to stamp out the religion so much as bring it to where the clan and this new faith do not need to clash.

“You say you understand my faith, it is true we seek harmony and peace in all things, except those that we find to be our enemies, and the old ways with the trickery and dark magic are our enemies.” Jia Shi says and goes to stand up.

“the old ways preach the same as you, of peace with all things and balance in all things. How can they be your enemy if they are the same?” Ming Liang says trying to understand.

“The old ways are full of things that are unnatural, why you come and see me with one of those vary examples at your side” Jia Shi says and points his finger right at Pushi.

“Sir, we are talking of faith and I understand that can make things a bit heated, but I will only ask you this once, do not insult my companion again please, or this meeting will be finished, and I would rather that it be on more prosperous terms.” Ming Liang says and with that takes a long deep breath not allowing his dragon nature to get the better of him.

“Master Jia Shi, no one knows better than myself that I am unique, I did not ask to be born this way, nor do I understand why I was. And if you believe in a greater force then you must believe that it was that same force that created me, so tell me if that is so, how can I be unnatural.” Pushi asks folding his hands in front of him. 

“My god did not create you, it was those evil spirits that dwell within the shadows that have made you. And knowing that you sit at the prince’s right hand tells me that this nation is corrupt and that I must end you and your clan. Understand I take no pleasure in this, but my god has told me that all those that are unworthy much be cleansed away, and that is just what in intend.” Jia Shi says and with that he stands and leaves the booth.

“I’m sorry Pushi, I probably should have left you at the palace” Ming Liang says putting his own hand on top of Pushi’s 

“He already knew about me, he has made up his mind. You know for a god that claims to be of peace and harmony, he is a bit bloodthirsty isn’t he” Pushi says with a chuckle.

“aren’t all gods, father will not like the news” Ming Liang says and lowers his head.

“Then we do not tell him, he is weak now, more time will only make him stronger. Let the people see the great dragon and they will rally to you, take his temple, make him bow before the might of the dragon. We have our men and it will be a hard battle, but I believe that we can win this, if not today, then tomorrow.” Pushi says and looks down hating the idea of a war but it seems as if those gods really do enjoy their bloodshed.

“I think that you are right, let us go to our men, I have an idea of what I want done, if it’s done right there will be little bloodshed” Ming Liang says and with that the two of them get up and make their way out of the city.

It takes them only a few minutes to get outside the city limits and with a simple whistle over 1000 men stand at the ready waiting for their orders.

“Men all of you are loyal to my father and his cause, I also know that some of you are from this vary city. The Tianshu Xing is a threat to the forces that hold this place together. I am not a man who condemns faith, but if that faith drives a wedge between the people then it is my enemy. I do not wish to make war on this city, so this is my orders to you. This is to be a simple display of force, we will march in full armor, under full banners, we shall proudly display the might of the dragon. We will attack no man, woman or child, unless we are given no other option. We will march to the heart of the temple, no man is to be harmed unless we must, if they attack us then you are to show no mercy, once at the temple we shall demand the surrender of Jia Shi, and we shall strike the banners of Tianshu Xing from the city and once more raise the banners of the great dragon. Do this and do this well, and many lives may be saved. If you do not feel that you can do this for the city, I give you leave, none shall look upon you with shame or pity, every man must make their own mind. Before we march I want to be clear on our purpose, and why this must be done. I feel no ill will to the Tianshu Xing, I welcome it to the fold of our great nation, but my father is their lord, and they now challenge him for power, this cannot be allowed. When they see the might of the dragon and have surrendered, I will show mercy, allow the temple to stand, but it must understand that it is within the laws of the Long clan, and it must never be allowed to stray from those laws. No one, not peasant and not lord is above those laws.” Ming Liang says and looks over his men. 

He waits for a bit to see if anyone steps out of ranks, but none do, the pride they all feel to be part of his great army makes his swell with his own pride. That done he goes to his own tent and straps on his own green tinged armor and straps on his long blade. With a deep breath he goes back out and begins the march upon the city.

The army marches as one giant green and golden tide, sweeping over everything moving through all the streets. The people of the city all back into their own houses, others only duck into the shadows. Those most loyal to the faith shout insults and jeers at the army, but all of them only march stone faced, not allowing the crowd to see their anxiety or fear of what might happen. Once they reach the temple they see a group of men, Rottweilers step out, the men are dressed in golden robes with red trim and carved on their head is the eight pointed star. The sight makes Ming Liang cringe, to mutilate themselves shows a depth of faith, and perhaps madness.

“You have no place here dragon, leave with your army and we shall spare you.” The largest of them says and all present their staffs ready for battle.

“This is the city of Chire Xing, this town falls under the rule of the Long clan, as prince I have all the right to be here. I am here to accept the surrender of Jai Shi, for the crimes of treason.” Ming Liang says and takes slow and steady breaths, this will be the test.

“our great lord wishes nothing to do with you, leave” The Rottweiler says growling at Ming Liang

“Allow us passage, or we will use force” Ming Liang says and waits.

None of the Rottweilers move and with a simple nod of his head, the army charges. He himself charging with them.   
The battle to the center of the temple is hard, those of the faith are driven and fight with all that they have, but they are only common men and lack the training and discipline of his soldiers. He himself cuts down as few as he can, and notices that his men are following his instructions and using non-lethal force when they can, Pushi using only a staff like many of the monks kills no one, but none of those that step-in front of him can compare with his skill. The bright red staff of his fox moves like a blur and dispatches men left and right. It takes the soldiers almost no time to get to the doors of the inner chamber, looking around he sees that he has lost no men, and though the fighting was fierce he sees that few are dead, and those that are wounded, will recover quickly. A smile crosses his face, this is the way, force but with a gentle hand. Show that they could have come and destroyed them but choose only to paddle them. 

Opening the main doors he sees a large circular room and in the center of it is the old lion, to his right and left are two large reptiles, both with golden scales tinged with red giving them the look of serpents that are on fire.

“Ming Liang, you choose to fight me, I see that the dragon does not hide it’s claws well. All fire and fang, there is no peace in you” Jai Shi says and snarls at him as the two golden reptiles step forward, drawing large curved blades.

“Master Jai Shi, the dragon has shown you mercy this day. Your men are defeated, but all save a few live. Our lord could have come down with all the might and force of his nature but choose to show kindness and understanding. Your faith dictates you think of the people. Then think of them now. They see the might of the dragon and know his is the true lord of here, your lord may rule above, I know not, but he shows you no favor here. Kneel and show that you can be humble, and all is forgiven, fight, and I shall show you my strength.” Pushi says his golden eyes now beginning to flicker with fire.

“End this abomination and his whelp of a lord” Jai Shi says with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

As the two reptiles step forward Pushi spins his stave above him and slams it back to the floor causing the whole room to shake with thunder, shoving his right hand in front of him with his palm open fire shoots from it engulfing one of the reptiles causing him to drop his blade and quickly roll on the ground, The second reptile only drops his blade and begins to back away from the fox. Ming Liang smiles at the sight, all know that his fox is different, but few have seen his true skills, it seems that with his odd colors and extra tails comes the control of the four elements. 

“I beg you Jai Shi, kneel this once, and allow us to finish this with civility and negotiation. Look beyond me, look at your temple, the men are frightened, but only few died. Your temple stands, undesecrated, I value your faith and share its teaching of peace, do I not dull my claws before the attack. Your servant there once ablaze in my companion’s fire, now stands, singed but unharmed. Continue down the path you choose when we last spoke, and it is you who decide that I must show my full strength” Ming Liang says his voice pleading, he knows that if this lion will not bend the knee then he must show force, and that would mean not only the destruction of the temple, and the death of Jai Shi, but all those that will not renounce the faith. 

Jai Shi hearing the speech does just as Ming Liang asks and looks past him, many lay on the temple floor, but there is little blood. The soldiers part and allow the old lion to move into the main halls of the temple. Everything is true, his followers are hurt, but almost all the wounds are minor, time and herbs will heal them, he counts only five that are dead, and only three that have wounds that will forever haunt them. Eight, eight out of how many, seven eight dozens. These were simple men against trained soldiers, the results could have just as easily been a blood bath, and the fox, who wielded the powers of the elements, he could have taken the temple apart. No, the prince speaks the truth, he is showing mercy, but even this young man has his limits and he has tested them. If he is to serve his god, he must serve the men first.

“I know nothing of heaven, nor do I wish to cut you down, or hurt your people, seeding discord is a crime, but the human heart can forgive and atone for such acts. You preach the way of peace, cast aside violence and lead your people with your heart” Ming Liang says hoping he has finally reached the old lion

“my lord, you are a great man indeed, I see now that you understand and follow the teachings better then myself” The old lion says and with that he walks right in front of Ming Liang and kneels before him, lowering his head in submission.

“you are forgiven, as is the temple of Tianshu Xing. Sow your teachings, keep your faith and indeed spread it if you wish, but do so under the laws of the land” Ming Liang says and with that lays a hand on the old lion’s shoulder.

With a nod of his head he and the army leave the temple, what they came to do they have done. A show of force and mercy and now with a greater reward then a battle could have brought them. Instead of an enemy with Jai Shi as it’s martyr, they receive an ally. 

“you have chosen a hard road, I hope you’re ready for it” Pushi says looking over at his lord

“How can a road of peace be difficult” Ming Liang asks smiling.

“Peace is always difficult, especially if your enemies want war.” Pushi says leaning in and licking the prince gently on his cheek.

“I have no enemies” Ming Liang says shrugging his shoulder.

“You are the prince of the Long clan, you have enemies, they have not shown themselves, but I am sure you have them. And I fear they will be as great, if not greater then you.” Pushi says lowering his head.

“Well that is why I have you now isn’t it” He says and drapes his arm around the fox’s shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Ming ling kneels before his father, it has been a short road back and he is hoping that the victory in Chire Xing will please him.

“So, you have dealt with that threat of a religion.” The father says folding his hands in front of him. 

“I have” His son says keeping his head down, not daring to look at his father.

“And the lion Jai Shi, he is dead” The father says cocking his head.

“No” His son says his voice soft but not without its strength

“No?” the father questions his anger beginning to raise, how dare his son disobey him like this.

“No. I felt it wiser to have him surrender and then allowed him to continue. If I had killed him he would only be a martyr and we would be fighting a war. Now instead we have an ally.” He says hoping his father will see the wisdom of his actions.

“Perhaps, but you have shown him mercy, he may see this as weakness and only be biding his time.” The father says but waves his hand at his son.

“I believe he will stay true to his words.” The son says and closes his eyes. It is always this way with his father, always suspicion. He can’t say he doesn’t understand, but still, no one can hold the whole world as their enemy.

“No matter, you have dealt with the problem….for now…..if it comes back to bite you then it will be a lesson you will not soon forget. Either way I have another task for you. It seems Rong’s kingdom is growing weak. I wish you to take one of his cities. This one will not come with simple talk, but it should see if you have any prowess in battle. I want you to take Zei Wo. In the far corner of the lands. If you take it we can have a foothold to their main kingdom. This will double our power and we will have the Hu clan surrounded” the father says calmly but his eyes glitter with the idea of more power. 

“Won’t that mean crossing the land of Zhongma. I would not concern myself with that normally but we will be crossing in force, fully armed and armored, the Hu clan may see that as a threat.” His son says worried. 

The Hu clan is one of the oldest, his father is only the third of the family to hold this thrown, and he himself will be the fourth, but the Hu clan has held its land for almost eight generations. They do not usually worry themselves with full wars, but when they do those tigers have been known to be devastating.

“You will cross the lands and when you reach the hold of Zhongma, you will pay a tribute of fealty, they will allow you to cross and then you shall strike at Zei Wo.” The father says waving his hand at his son.

“Who are the lords I will be facing.” Ming Liang asks now standing. He hates this plan but if it is to be done then he would rather do it now rather than wait.

“The Lord of Zei Wo is some panther by the name of Bao. The lord you will pay tribute to is Mong, a clever python.” Zhang says once again relaxing in his throne.

“As you wish father” Ming Liang says and saluting to his father he turns and leaves to give his men the mission that they are now to carry out.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing outside the gate of the city of Zei Wo he thinks of what has brought him here. His father craving more power and his inability to tell his father that he might be over extending his grip. Beside him are his most trusted men. Pushi, his beloved fox, and his greatest general Niu, a huge bull, easily 8ft tall and all muscle, dress in the full plate of the long clan and wielding his devastating grand axe, he is an imposing figure on the battlefield. He didn’t however expect to find on the other side a man like Bao. He is large for a panther and wears black plate. But that is not what worries him, it is skill and mind, he has prepared the fortress for any intruder and looking at it he knows that he will lose many men just getting in. 

“Pushi, I feel I’m going to abuse you today” Ming Liang says lowering his head.

“You did that earlier” Pushi says and smiles slyly at his dragon lover

“Do you two mind this is battle” Niu says his voice deep and rich.  
“I want you to break down the door, shatter it, and once inside use all your abilities to keep that army at bay away from us. If Bao is the man I have been told of he will join the battle instantly. Niu, I would have you combat him, spare him if you can. But do not hesitate to kill him. Pushi, you are wielding something other than that damned staff” Ming Liang says smiling at his fox

“I will take no life; my staff is all I need” He says and smiles preparing himself for the battle.  
Ming Liang only shakes his head. He understands his lovers need to keep from killing but he wished he would use something that didn’t put him in such jeopardy. 

“So it begins” Ming Liang says and with that the battle begins.

With a single order the entirety of the long clan charges for battle, over 100 men. In front is Ming Liang, Pushi and Niu. Once in sight of the gate Pushi stops, shifts his right foot in front of him causing a chunk of earth easily the size of ten men to come right out of the ground, then with a thrust of both hands the rock hurls itself forward smashing through the gate. All the men rush into the courtyard of the fortress. This proves to be a disaster as arrows rain down on them cutting the men’s numbers to half in no time. Pushi seeing the death all around him quickly begins to swirl his hands in arches and spirals causing the winds to pick up and take the arrows far from their intended targets. Seeing the archers are no longer of use the yard fills with men wearing the black of Bao’s banner. Pushi quickly turns and shifts his feet, sliding them in subtle ways as the long army begins to counter the attack, as he does this walls of stone crash upward blocking the opposing army, but they are quick to recover and dash around such attempts to stop them. Ming Liang now fully in combat is shocked at how easily the men deal with the elements themselves turning against them. His idea was to use Pushi’s abilities to not just give them an advantage but to stun and perhaps frighten the enemy as it has before, these men however seem to have no fear.

As he clashes with his own enemy he sees him, Bao, a great panther in full black plate armor. In his hands he wields a spear. He watches as this man begins to dispatch his own men two, three at a time. But seeing him Niu is upon him in no time. The two clash and for a moment Ming Liang begins to relax. The power of the great bull seems to be too much for the panther. However, his moment of hope is short lived, the panther is too smart and will not test his strength against the bull rather he chooses to rely on his speed and instead of blocking the swings of the great axe he only darts around the bull poking and slashing with his spear. Ming Liang can see that his general of outmatched, the cuts and jabs are shallow, but he sees just what the panther is doing, he is testing the defense and when he is sure he has it right he will strike and strike deeply Looking over to Pushi he sees that he is alsto outmatched. All around him lays the bodies of men that he has knocked out cold, but for every one he has knocked out there are four already on the   
attack, his use of fire and wind doing nothing to slow them. 

He knows that they have failed and already having lost half his army in a single strike of Bao he will not dare loose the others. Raising a large bull’s horn to his lips he lets loose with three blasts. The men have not heard that signal in a great deal of time, but all know it, retreat. What is left of the Long forces quickly make a retreat out of the crashed gate that they have created. At first the Forces of Bao begin to follow but the panther only raises his right hand and they all stop. Seeing this Ming Liang sees only one thing, perfect discipline. He could have come here with double, no triple the numbers and the results would have been the same. Bao has trained his men with perfect discipline. No, a forward attack will never take this fortress. He will have to go to his father and report his failure. That is not something he is looking forward to.

“I did all I could, either they were ready, or they didn’t care about my abilities” Pushi says lowering his head as he slinks up to his lord, Ming Liang can see that the fox is exhausted, everything he did in there has emptied him.

“That cat, he fights like he came right from hell” Niu says shaking his head as he rotates his shoulder where he was stuck by the spear.

“The failure was on none of you. We did not know the enemy, if I knew what we were up against I never would have gone for a frontal assault, it is madness and suicide. Let us go home. The land of Zhongma will allow us to rest and perhaps feast with their lord. If they ask questions I shall answer them.” Ming Liang says and with that they all begin their dreary march home.


	11. Chapter 11

As Ming Liang crouches in the night facing the fortress of Xing Wo once again he thinks on how he has ended up here again. Ah yes, his father’s obsession with power and the destruction of Rong. He remembers the meeting at home with perfect clarity, he had gone to his father to tell them of their failure. As he expected his father was less than happy about what had happened. He screamed and raged at him and in the end slapped him sharply across the face once. It was then that both felt the electricity in the air. Pushi was standing at the entrance of the hall, his fists clenched, his eyes were blazing, and Ming Liang was sure that it was him that was charging the air with power. His father has always held a superstition and fear for the fox so seeing him enraged he calmed himself.

“Here is what is going to happen, you will gather another force, larger, more skilled and you shall take that city. You will do this immediately and you will come back victorious, or you will not come back at all.” So his father had said, he would like to think that he would not sacrifice his only son to this grab for power, but he knows better.

So he did just as he was told, gathered a force of more skilled men, and double the numbers he had taken the last time, and made his march. Again, they stopped at the hall of Zhongma, and when he was asked what was the point in going, it was the general Mang that had asked him, he simply told him that his father had great plans and information that most did not. Mang laughed and told him he was being a fool

“you know what the definition f madness is, to do the same thing over and over, yet expect different results. You’re going to go and you’ll strike the kingdom, but you’ll fail time and time again. Change up your strategy” Mang said shaking his head, the great brown serpent had a point.

But his father was insistent and so here he is once again crouching behind the line preparing to charge the fortress. The door looks as if it has been repaired and the walls look sturdy, but there is something about the place, it seems lesser then it was. Not as if it has shrunken but as if something has been taken from it. Some power. As these thoughts run through his head his scout, a young cat, lynx he thinks, comes up and bows quickly.

“Report” Ming Liang says curious, but not hopeful.

“The numbers are much less than our last attack, and there is no sign of Bao, it seems that Feng Shoa is the one in charge.” The lynx says looking over his shoulder.

“The albino Peacock, I knew that Feng Chi Re was a member of Rong’s court, but I didn’t think that Shoa was.” He says curious.

“Is there any sign of Bao” Niu asks remembering his last battle with the cat.

“No, none what so ever” The lynx says now taking his place in the ranks of men.

“Pushi?” Ming Liang asks looking at his fox now.

“I don’t know anything about him, if he is Chi Re’s son, which is most likely then he will be trained in military tactics. I suggest we go in quietly, take it by surprise, then force a surrender.” Pushi says looking over at the fortress.

“I think your right, last time we tried to take it by force it ended in disaster. I will take my forces and go around to the right, Niu, you will take the front gate, and Pushi, you will take the left.” He says and with that the three generals move through the night trying to be as silent as they can.

As Pushi makes his way thought the grasses watching his section of the fortress he sees that the guards are being diligent, but it seems a more relaxed diligence, as if they want him to think that they are aware of him. Something about this begins to tickle the back of his brain and sends up red flags, but he cannot halt the mission, the father was clear, take the fortress or do not bother coming home. No matter, his mission is a much simpler one, protect Ming Liang. Nothing else matters, let the fortress burn, let the armies die, his master must be protected. Making his way to the entrance on the right side he waits. He knows they had never discussed what would be the signal to attack, but he is sure that he will know it when it happens. And just like that he hears the front gate go crashing in. With a nod to his men they storm the right side and just like that the battle begins.

Once inside and fighting more things begin to flash at him, the men fight, but they are hardly putting their hearts into the battle. It takes only a few minutes before the Long forces have defeated the forces of what they were sure to be Bao’s men, but the uniform is not right, it is the bright blue and gold of the Feng clan. Looking around he sees that many of the guards they had to dispatch are only knocked senseless and in the middle of the courtyard is Shoa, a bright peacock the color of moonlight, his markings instead of the brilliant green of most of his kind are a blood red. He kneels in the middle of the courtyard, his hands behind his back as Niu and Ming Liang begin to approach.

“It seems we have you, young lord Feng Shoa.” Niu says draping his axe over his shoulder.

“It does seem that way” The peacock says and with that he looks up at them with a grin. 

Just then dozens of men begin to step out of the shadows, they bare the black uniforms of Bao’s solders, it was all a trap.

“You have been quite the pest to me, do you think you can get out, let us find out” Shoa says and with that stands gripping his double-bladed sword.

The soldiers in black begin to attack and just as the last time they show no fear, to them dying is expected. It does not take long for the Long forces to be overwhelmed and Pushi now using all his skill begins to create a barrier of stone and fire between the men and his lord.

“Niu, get our lord out of here” He shouts, his red staff now a blur as he dispatches man after man.

His feet shift making more stone walls, but the men move around them, over them, he shoots fire and even lightening at them and no matter how many fall, they keep coming. He thought it was only a few dozen that came from the shadows, but more and more keep coming, there must be hundreds and he knows that he cannot keep this up.

“you cannot take them alone” Niu says grabbing his lord and leading him to the doorway.

“We shall meet again” Pushi says but doesn’t stop his fighting, he must hold them off so the lord can leave.

“Pushi” Ming Liang says his voice soft and full of pain.

Niu spends no time mourning the loose of the fox however, his orders were simple, get the lord out and with that he uses his axe and great strength to cleave a path though the soldiers, and before he knows it he is out and mounting his horse, riding hard to the kingdom of Hu. Seeing his lord safe he only keeps up the fight, but can only go for so long, his body is dripping with sweat and his breath is labored, sometime in the fight he feels a large hand come down on the side of his head knocking him to the ground.

“You are a clever fox, and skilled, my father will wish to see you, as will Hei I think” Shoa says his voice not lacking real admiration for the fox.

As the fox looks up his vision is blurred for a moment, and then he swears he is hearing something since there is a brilliant blast from a horn and then the thunder of horses. He sees Shoa’s face turn from one of calm to one of panic, looking over his shoulder he sees why. Now charging through the gates is an army upon horseback, all wearing the brilliant red and gold of the Hu clan. In the lead is a young tiger, his eyes burning with hate. And then, then he sees him. A brilliant white fox, three tails behind him and bright red markings the same as his on his face and ears. 

Locking eyes with this fox something happens to him that he has never felt before, everything around him leaves, the battlefield, the shouting the charging, even the blast of the horn. And now he stands on a cliff overlooking the sea. Standing at the edge of this cliff is the same white fox, his back to him, his body covered in brilliant shimmering armor, in his hand is a elegant Chinese long sword, the handle seems to be yellow/white as if made of aged bone or ivory. As he gazes on this figure only the smell of the sea is there, the smell of the sea and the smell of the fox, two words repeat themselves in his head, Honor, and light. He has seen right into this fox’s soul, and now knowing him, feeling him still inside him, he wants him, wants him in no other way he has wanted another. He would make this fox beg to be his servant, and at the same time beg to be the fox’s servant. He has heard of love, and believed he felt it for Ming Liang, but this is something more, he could no more live without this fox then cleaving himself in half, now it comes to him, this is a soul bond. And as that realization comes to him he blacks out, the exhaustion and beating from the battle too much to fight against.


	12. Chapter 12

As Ye makes his way through the woods he has his bow out and an arrow notched, normally he wouldn’t be hunting this late in the day, but his stores are rather short and sure he prefers some berries and nuts, but jerky is good on those cold days and if he is going to have enough to last the winter he has to start now. Smiling he moves with perfect silence through the underbrush, after all this is his woods, well technically it’s lord Hu’s forest, and sure he might be poaching, but he has lived here a good many years of his life, since he was rather little in fact and he has never seen the lord anywhere near here, not sure he even comes in these woods. In the distance his nose picks up the scent of deer, then his eyes catch it. The deer was clever and masked its scent, but you must do a lot better to get over on a fox. carefully he takes aim and draws back the arrow. Then much to his irritation there is a horn blast and the deer runs off. Shit, now he’s never going to catch the thing. Letting out a sigh he takes the pressure off the bow string and puts the arrow back in his quiver. He waits for a few minutes then hears the horn blast again, being a hunter, he has been trained in all the signals of the horn, and this one is telling him nothing, but it seems urgent. Shaking his head wondering just what he is getting himself into he makes his way back through the underbrush still making no sound. It takes him only a few minutes to get there and finds that laying on the floor is a tiger, older by the look of the gray in his muzzle, he is dressed in a simple red jerkin and along the side there is a cut with what looks like a deep and jagged wound, something got him. The horn blasts must be so that someone can find him and help him. Ye unstrings his bow and places in it’s place next to the quiver a special set up that he had made himself. Making sure to make noise he moves to the older tiger.

The tiger seeing him smiles at first, but soon draws his knife, sure he was calling for help but he’s no idiot, it could have just as easily called someone looking for easy prey. He watches as the white fox approaches, keeping his hands palm up at chest high. The fox is like none he has seen before, as white as new fallen snow with bright red rings around its eyes, a red strip down it’s forehead almost to his nose and spirals on either of its cheeks. Its ears are tipped with red and its hands are the same red color. Then the tails, yes tails, he has seen many foxes in his day, bet never has he seen one born with an extra tail let alone three tails like this one has, each tipped in the same bright red as it’s markings.

“Looks like you bit off more then you could chew” The white fox says with a chuckle.

“Yes I did, I was hunting boar when something spooked my horse, fell badly on my leg and can’t get up, then the boar came back and tried to finish the job, got me good but I dealt just as good. Ran off and I don’t know where it is.” The elder tiger says reaching out his hand. 

“I have a hut nearby, I can take you there and take care of that cut, as for the leg, if it’s broken there isn’t much I can do but get you into town. But if it’s not too bad I find you can sleep off most anything. And some of my oils may help the muscles. Can I look?” The fox asks slowly approaching.

“Go ahead, I don’t think it’s broken, just twisted, I can’t put any weight on it though.” The tiger says and relaxes, how lucky he found a good Samaritan in this forest. 

Ye walks over and gently looks over the tiger’s leg, it doesn’t seem swollen and he can’t feel anything broken, he is probably right it is just twisted. The wound on the side looks horrible and jagged, the boar obviously got him with one of its tusks, but it looks a lot worse than it is….some cleaning and some simple patch work and he will be as good as new. 

“Neither of these are too bad, you can lean on me tell we get to the hut and then I can fix you up…..you might have to stay the night, it is getting late, you should be able to move alright by day, you can get back where ever then.” He says and with that helps the older tiger up to his feet

then putting the tigers arm over his shoulder, he lets the tiger put his weight on him and the two make their way through the forest tell soon they come to a simple hut, a round little thing made up of only one room, the fire to cook is on one wall where a hole has been made, but sealed so that when winter comes only the least amount of cold will creep in. the floor is littered with furs of all kinds. Once inside he lays the tiger down then leaves, but is soon back with a bowl of water, fetched from the stream just behind his hut. Carefully he takes off the tiger’s jerkin and shirt, then with a wet cloth he begins to clean the wound, the tiger doesn’t flinch of pull back, but seeing all the jagged scars on the torso of the tiger. He wipes the wound clean then with a razor-sharp knife, no bigger than his little finger the cuts away some of the dying skin. Once that is done he cleans it once more, then makes a compress with fresh clean rags, then with a few long strips of leather he binds the wounds. When all this is done the tiger moves his arm near the cut around testing its flexibility, and then watches as the fox cleans the bowl and his tools.

“Your skilled at this, I guess you would have to be living alone. You do live alone don’t you” The tiger asks smiling hoping not to insult the fox

“Yes, I’ll get dinner ready, just some stew, and bread. You keep weight off that leg.” The fox says and leaves the hut once more, this time taking a large pot.

When he returns the pot is a quarter full of water, into it he adds several roots and vegetables, then a cake of lard, then some meat he has saved up. It is not the last of his stores, but he will have to get something tomorrow or winter will be far too hard to survive. Once everything is in he starts the fire under it and once it is blazing he leans back and lets it cook.

“I never got your name, and you never asked mine.” The tiger asks cocking his head.

“I’ve help a lot of people out here, and learned that names aren’t important, sometimes it’s best not to know who your helping” The fox says a crafty smile.

“Poachers and criminals.” The tiger asks cocking his head.

“both, living here I am no better, this is all the lord’s woods, I am a poacher, not that he would ever notice.” Ye says smiling.

“I guess you’re right, well fox, I’m grateful you helped me, since you don’t care for names, then we shall dispense with them…. I hope I can pay you back some other day for your help.” He says and watches as the stew comes to a boil.

“Just pay it forward, someone helped you, so remember that when you come to someone that needs help. If more people did just one good thing for someone else and it kept moving forward that way we might have a chance, as is the world is in utter chaos.” He says shaking his head, three, at least three of the major clans are at war with each other, problem is it isn’t the lords that lose the most in situations like these, it is the people.

“I’ll remember that” he says and smile.

In a few minutes the stew is ready and taking two wooden bowls the fills each and hands one to the tiger, with a large hunk of bread. The tiger eats greedily, not having anything since the mourning, and finding the stew particularly flavorful. Handing the bowl back he finds himself growing drowsy and is soon fast asleep, the fox washes his bowls and extinguishes the fire, then draping some furs over the tiger as he sleeps he himself curls in a ball and falls fast asleep himself, his last thoughts being of where he should try for a deer tomorrow, that and the questions that always fixes in his mind, how is it that there are animals, that are just animals, and then those that are like him and the tiger. Did some not make that leap to the next level, the deer he hunts are not anything like the deer in town, perhaps it was evolution, perhaps some divine plan…. he has no idea and probably never will. And with that moving in circles in his head puts him fast asleep.

As the sun lights through the small window of his hut Ye opens his eyes and blinks them a few times, then stretching he look around, the older tiger is gone. Looking out the window he would guess that it is probably close to nine maybe ten in the morning, plenty of time for the tiger to decide that it was time to go. Taking a closer look however he finds that the tiger did not leave without leaving something behind, where the tiger was sleeping he finds a small note. It is nice, and the writing is elegant, even noble, but the gist of it is simple, he will pay the good deed forward, helping someone who needs it when he finds them, and he intends on rewarding Ye for his own good deed. Ye tosses the note in his fire pit and smiles, he doesn’t need rewards, but the doing one good deed is something he wants done. Perhaps if everyone did one good deed for a stranger, things would even themselves out. Either way both are of little worry for him, right now what is his worry is his winter stores. So, taking up his bow and quiver of arrows he goes out into the woods to find himself that deer he so desperately needs, and perhaps some nuts and berries. Walking out of the hut he lifts his brilliant white head to the sun, it is still warm, but he can feel falls crisp winds coming, yep, another winter is coming, and he has to get ready.

The hunt is good to him this mourning and he easily picks off a large stag, even finds a stash of berry bushes he hadn’t seen before, he makes a mental note to come back to those. The stag will need treated right away and that usually takes a full day, this one might even take two. As he drags his stag home he catches the scent of horses on the air. Fear kicks at him but he knows that he must get this home, and he doesn’t dare leave it to go scouting, this stag could mean the difference between life and death for the winter. Carefully he makes his way to his hut and finds that sitting on two horses in front of it are to royal guards, one looks to be a reptile, a large flat head upon a huge body built of ropey muscle, he looks like he could crush the poor fox in his copper brown scaled body without even trying. The other guard is just as large, maybe, really, he looks like a bear might have had sex with a dog and this was the result. A large body but with so much fur it is hard to say if he really is that big, a small dog like face and ears that barely make it out of the orange/brown fur. 

“Come on out fox, I can smell you” The bear dog says with a chuckle.

Ye knowing he is caught slowly walks out of his hiding places in the bushes dragging his stag.

“Bind him” The reptile says a smile on his face.

“I have done nothing wrong” Ye says fear rippling up and down his body.

“That deer is lords property, and judging by your collection of furs inside, you’ve been poaching some time. This is all lords land. Or did you not know that.” The reptile says not angered but simply amused at the fox’s answer.

“Oh, well yes there is that. A man has to eat right.” He says as seven or eight more reptiles step out of the shadows.

Each of these reptiles are dressed in black leathers, and all of them are about his own size, smaller for their breed. All of them have glossy black scales with two stripes going the length of their back, starting at the nose and moving all the way down. The color of the stripes varies from each of them, but all are bright colors, from yellow, green, blue and red. The reptiles take the deer from him and quickly bind his hands behind him. Then take his bow and quiver of arrows and hand it to the larger reptile. 

“if you come peacefully this shouldn’t be a problem, fight and there will be.” The reptile says looking down at the white fox from upon his horse.

“Mang, correct me if I’m wrong, but does that fox have three tails” The dog says cocking his head.

“Does it matter” The reptile says shaking his head, damn Gou, always so easily distracted.

“Yes, I do, and do you mind not staring at my tails, you’re not my type.” Ye says with a playful smile.  
At this Gou lets out a bark of a laugh and the three begin their track to the lord’s castle. 

The two generals keep the pace slow so that the reptiles and fox that are now on foot have no problems keeping up, it takes them a good part of the day as even marching without stops. As he gets to the main town of the Hu family he enters through a huge archway painted red with two stone tigers guarding it. As he walks though the town he finds that the town isn’t that bad, the smell isn’t exactly pleasant, but nothing too horrible. The people seem well taken care of and he doesn’t see anyone starving in the streets, the people seeing the guards pass do not cower in fear or run for cover, so the lord must be at least a decent man. Seeing that this man seems to be a good lord who cares for his people he begins to hold out hope for a lenient punishment, poaching isn’t too bad of a crime, who knows maybe he can even cut a deal, if the lord lets him stay where he is maybe he will only have to pay tribute. Hell, if he explains himself and points out that he wasn’t selling the meat or skins, only trying to survive it may not be that bad.  
The two guards dismount their horses and hand them off to some other guards, then the small party enters the palace of the Hu family. It is a grand palace with rich woods painted in reds and golds, and a white marble floor. Entering the guards hold themselves with pride and discipline, Ye however only lets his gaze fall on everything. Amazing pots full of flowers, silken sashes drape here and there for affect, the bronze statues of previous generals and hero’s, the different guards, all dressed in the same red armor but so many various kinds, he sees deer, reptiles, cats of all kinds, and even a rabbit with a patch over the right eyes, he had never seen a rabbit guard, he thought they were too timid for the job, this one clearly isn’t. only when he enters the main thrown room does his attention fix on a single thing, the lord sitting on the throne, sitting there in full lord armor with a red cape smiling at him, is the elder tiger that was in his hut just the night before.

“Mang, did you bind him” The elder tiger asks leaning on one hand amused.

“Your orders were to bring him to you without telling him why. He is a fox and they are known for being cunning and clever. I didn’t want him getting away.” Mang says and with that cuts the bonds around Ye’s hands

Seeing the look on the fox’s face Gou lets out a huge laugh and places his hand on the fox’s shoulder, then shoves him forward.

“I’m sure I surprised you by now…..forgive the way I bought you here but I do enjoy my games and my guards let me have so few of them….if you do not mind taking a small walk with me I shall explain everything, Hu Wen will you join us I will need you in a bit” He says getting up and begins to walk, a young tigress dressed in a nice flowing pink dress that fits her form and ties at the middle with a light green sash follows.

Ye walks to him and then follows him staying at the side of the elder tiger as they walk through the palace, for a while they walk without talking until he is sure that the tiger won’t speak. Then he turns and smiles at the fox.

“I’m sure you can guess who I am by now, this by the way is Hu Wen, my daughter, jewel of my crown, he says and with that gently strokes the side of her face, the tigress leaning into his touch.

“You are Lord Hu Shan, I can’t believe I confessed to poaching to my own lord, and foxes are said to be smart.” Kitsune says shaking his head.

“And helping criminals…don’t forget that. But before all that you helped me, you knew nothing of who I was or why I was in those woods, only that I had twisted my ankle and that a boar had gored me, you asked no questions, not even my name, helped me, fed me and then allowed me to leave, not even asking a favor or payment of any kind. Do you understand how rare that is?” Hu Shan says and smiles at the fox.

The daughter hearing this for the first time only stares at the fox as if he is an anomaly.

“It’s who I am, and I explained myself in the hut. If you remember” He says wondering if he might get away with his crimes now.

“You did, and that is why I have brought you here…. now I know you well enough that I know what you would ask. Pardon from your crimes, poaching and others you may have committed, you might also ask favor to continue your life in my forest. I will not give you those things, in fact I am not giving you anything, but I am going to ask something of   
you.” He says now stopping.

“Damn, well I guess it was too much to ask to get away clean” Ye says letting out a deep breath.

“I have lived for a very long time and known only a few people who could boast of such simple morals as you have. One of those was my wife. She has sadly left me only a few years ago. What I am going to ask you, and in a way offer you, is not a life of privilege, but one of service, and it may very well mean you giving up many of those freedoms you so enjoy. I ask you be a squire to my son, Hu Meng, he is the oldest of my children, 16 this fall, it will be him that will take the thrown when I am gone” he says now stopping and turning to stand in front of the fox.

“That will not be for many years father” Hu Wen says looking gently at her father.

“you do not know that, I do not know that, and we have been at war with the houses of Long and Rong for some time…. unless this land is untied we will tear each other apart. I am a man of my time, born in war, grown to manhood in war, and I will probably die in war….my idea of others come from such an upbringing. I have done what I can to not jade my children as I have been. Their mother was a great calming effect on me. She saw the world as you do fox. If you do good, and put yourself out there, good will come back to you…. I wish I could see it so, but I do not. My son must see what you see…. that everyone is capable of good. I wish you to be his squire, let him learn from you as you learn from him. If you say yes, then I shall welcome you into my house and give you to your task. If you say no, then I shall let you go back to your hut in the woods, the land is still my land, but you will be given full rights to it.” Hu Shan says smiling at his fox, he knows that he is showing confidence that the fox will choose to stay with him…. but in truth he is almost sure the fox will turn him down, and if he does, he’s not sure what he will do. The night he met this young fox he knew this is the person he wanted to teach his son.  
“you want me to teach a tiger who is at least 1 years my senior, what if he will not listen, after all I will be the squire, it is I that will be ordered to listen to him” He says looking away from the tiger.

Does he really want to give up his home and his simple life in the woods, okay the winters are hard and sometimes even deadly, but he has always had only himself to answer for, and what if the court life doesn’t work out for him. He has heard stories of people getting in over their heads and ending up losing their heads. 

“I have faith that if you are nothing more than yourself, then he will listen, he will see you for what you are and know that you are his key” Hu Shan says and places his hand on the young fox’s shoulder.

“I will be his squire, but only for a single year, I promise nothing.” Ye says lowering his head.

“I can accept that, and in that year, if you choose to leave I shall still give you the rights of my land…. if you leave” He says and gestures to his daughter.

“well looks like you are not my project…. come on, if you’re going to meet my brother you need to clean yourself up and get dressed in something nicer than that.” Hu Wen says and with that takes his hand and leads him away to the bath house.

Once in the bathhouse he stares at the young tigress waiting for her to turn around, but she only smiles at him. Figuring that she isn’t going to give him any privacy he strips and blushes as she looks him over. Like her father she has seen many foxes, but none like him, the colors of his fur are odd enough, but it is the markings that really fascinate her. His hands and feet are red, and of course the tips of each of his three tails are red, even his ears are tipped in red. Walking around she sees how all the markings connect. It starts with a mark that goes from the tip of his nose down his back, then branches the first time to make the spirals at his cheeks, then it breaks off again and forms two spirals, each on the upper arm about where the shoulder is, this branches off at the spiral, then makes two branches of its own, the top branch curving over his upper chest, not touching but the pointed tips stopping at the sternum. The lower branch curves down about where the ribs would stop. The spiral then continues down and winds its way down the upper arm tell the tip is on the inside of the elbow. The main mark on the back then splits and curves up to move over the hips, then back down so that the pointed tip of the mark almost touches his sheath…. the sheath also being a bright red color. Along his belly by itself not connected to any other marking is an intact series of points and spirals that looks to fire or flame cocking her head she can almost see the flames dance. All the markings with their spirals and pointed ends all give them a vary tribal look to them, and the brilliant red against the snow-white fur is a perfect contrast to each other. She heard her father call him a fox, but she wonders if he might be something else.

“are you done circling me, I feel a bit exposed if you don’t mind” Ye asks as his face blushes.

“Trust me, you have nothing to be shy of, your quite nice looking I have a question, this red, did you do it, was it done to you, or were you born with these marks.” She asks calmly trying not to offend him.

“Not born, I was born pure white, but as I grew up, they showed up….so if what your asking is are they natural, then yes” He says and with that he slips in the tub, if nothing else then to hide his form, she had been polite enough to put something in to the water to make it bubble up and hide him.

With a chuckle she leaves the room for a second, tells a servant something, then comes back in. When the door is shut she dangles lays on her stomach next to him and begins to bathe him…. her touch is both soft and strong at the same time and her hands moving over his body makes him relax.

“What is your name” She asks making conversation as she takes a soap, scented with oils and begins to wash his fur.

“Jiuweihu Ye, at least that is the only name I know. Some old woman called me that. The only time I was in town, years ago, I was still just a fox kit.” He says smiling.

“What about your parents” She asks wondering, her hands moving over his chest, for so young, his time in the woods has made him quite built.

“I don’t know them, don’t even remember them, maybe they abandon me, or were killed, or who knows. I’ve always been on my own, at least if I can remember…. I think I have flashes of them in my memory, a white and red fox like me, and another, black, and blue…. but I don’t know if that’s them or just my mind trying to give me something to remember. It doesn’t matter, I put all that behind me a long time ago.” He says breathing the scents of the soap in, they are faint, but it smells like roses. The smell puts a smile on his face.

“You’re not angry with them” She asks knowing she would be furious with someone who abandoned her at such a tender age.

“I used to be, but then I just got over it……what good does it do, they did what they did for whatever reason they thought they had to. Or maybe they didn’t have a choice, I’ll never know. But I’m me and I’m doing well enough, better than some in fact” He says then jumps as he feels her hand begin to wash the fur along his sheath and balls.

“Sorry, but you have to be clean. And don’t feel so shy, I have two brothers, I’ve seen everything, well the three tails are new but nothing down here.” She says with a chuckle.

“I can clean that myself” He says turning bright red. But doesn’t stop her…. her touch is really nice.

But she is only cleaning him, truth be told although he is lovely to look at, like a work of art, she has no real interest in him, she is a year older then him, well her and her twin Hu Meng, and she’s not exactly completely innocent when it comes to boys…. her twin being her first. That thing with her twin being only that once, just to see how things work. Her father never found out and her mother gave her and her brother a good talking to. Neither were in trouble so to speak, but they were told that what they were doing was wrong, they were too young, and you never do that with family. She knows her brother has sniffed after a few other women, but her, nah, boys just complicate things and she has too much to get done, maybe when she has finished what she wants and become what she wants, then she’ll go find a boy, but for now she has too much to get done.

“Well your all clean, even your tender bits…. now dry off and I’ll brush you down and get you dressed” She says turning her back for him knowing he’s shy

“I can dress myself” He says rolling his eyes as he gets out of the tub.

“In those things yes, but you are a squire now and I shall dress you this once, but I shall tell you how to dress yourself in your new attire, so you don’t screw it up from now on.”   
She says and listens as he begins to towel himself off. 

As he is doing this she sees a young female rabbit open the door, nod to her and lay the clothing she had asked for on the bench nearby, the rabbit being so quite that Ye never hears her. She is gone before he turns and with a brush in her hand Hu Wen brushes his now gleaming white and red fur. Each brushstroke his heaven to him and when she comes close he leans into it she makes sure to spend extra attention on the thick fur of his chest and back, and especially his tails so that they are nice and fluffy. 

“there now you look like a proper fox” She says and gestures for him to come to her. 

He walks over and sees the pile of cloths, none of them are anything like what he has worn before.

“Here is how you are to put all this on, these are your pants, I had the hole in the back widened for your three tails, I’m sure you can figure these out.” She says and holds up a pair of red silk pant 

Rolling his eyes, he slips the loose-fitting pants on and pulls the snap over the top of his tails and secures them to him. The cuffs of the pants have elastic, so they hug his ankles and he moves a few steps, the fabric is soft and silky but loose, so his legs are not so confined. 

“Now this is your shirt, just slip it on… it should lay right, the silver studs go out of course.” She says and hands him the red silken shirt.

“He looks at the shirt and sees that silver thread has been sewn so that it looks as if the shirt is divided into small squares, and in the center of each square is a silver stud, it gives it the false look of armor. He slips the shirt over his head and puts his arms through the sleeves, it takes a bit to get his ears though but when he is done if falls over his frame, the shirt is tight around him but not so tight to restrict movement.

“There, give me some shoes and I’m ready” He says smiling

“Hardly, now your kimono, or half kimono I should say…. this is a bit tricky, you slide your left arm through the sleeve then pull this corner to each other at your waist, they have a snap. There is also a snap that hooks to your shirt at the shoulder, when it’s done it should hang across your chest and over your left leg to the knee. I’ll but this on but do it slowly so you can get it yourself next time.” She says and unfolds a white half kimono with a light pink floral pattern and a gold border along the edges and at the trim of the sleeve. 

Slowly she slips his left arm through the sleeve, then touches his shoulder there the snap is on the shirt, so he can find it, then snaps the sleeve in place, then taking the two edges of the kimono that snaps together she pulls them around his waist and snaps those in place. The affect is one of nobility, the kimono starting at the shoulder, boing diagonally to the waist then hanging loosely over the left leg ending at the knee. Once this is done she takes a wide golden sash and ties it around his waist over where the snaps are and ties it so the ends hand at the side then hands him a pair of simple white sandals, that tie at the ankle.   
Smiling he puts the sandals and then steps away and looks at a mirror, he is shocked at what he sees, the red and white of the outfit, even the gold and pink seem to offset his own markings, dressed as elegantly as he is, he would swear he is a noble.

“and now I introduce you to my brother and he will take charge of you. I warn you in case he is in one of his moods, he can be grumpy, but usually he’s nice, sometimes even playful. I think it’s just that he knows he the next in line and it stresses him.” She says and with that she opens the door and the two walks down the halls.  
The two walks down a few different halls and Ye is lost in no time. There is going to be a lot of days where he won’t be on time, he can already tell that. In no time the two of them approach a door that Wen stops at and points to a mark near the right corner. 

“This is my brother mark, each of us have a different mark and our rooms are marked as such. In case you get lost. And you will, at least to begin with.” She says with a chuckle and then taps on the side of the door.

“Come in.” A low strong voice says from behind the door. 

Wen opens the door but does not walk in with Ye, instead she only holds it open for him. Ye taking a deep breath steps into the room and is instantly taken aback by what he sees. The room is huge, a large bed with a bright red canopy sits in the corner, opposite of the bed is many training dummies and a few hardwood targets that Ye can only assume are for throwing knives. The wall parallel to the bed is filled with racks of weapons, swords, spears and other items the ye had no words for. In the center of the walk with the head of the bed is a large red wood desk littered with papers and in the corner a pot of ink and a simple quill. Standing in the middle of the room is Hu Meng, a young tiger with fierce yellow eyes. He is dressed in loose red pants, a pair of simple sandals, a white loose-fitting shirt that has a high collar and over this a red vest with gold embroidery of dragons.

“so, you are to be my squire, I must know a few things about you. First, by what name shall I call you” Meng says as he circles Ye

“Ye, if it pleases my lord” Ye says and lowers his head and eyes.

“Hm, what weapons are you skilled with.” Meng asks and stops circling him coming to a stop right in front of Ye

“I am skilled with bow, and long knife, but I have handled nothing else” Ye says shyly.

“If that is the case then I must allow you to train in a weapon of war, look over my racks, pick something you like, I am skilled in all of these and can teach in in any of them.” Meng says his voice now taking a softer tone to it. 

Ye walks the racks and looks over the weapons, many of them look nice and many he thinks he would enjoy, but he stops at the sight of a Chinese long sword. The cross guard is in the shape of a dragon’s head so that it seems the blade is coming out its mouth, the handle is simple but still course and not smooth making a grip for the hand. He pommel is three rings, the sheath is elegantly carved so that the tip on both ends seems to come out, On the side that he is looking at is a dragon the length of the sheath, words appear over the dragon, Rongyao, Honor. Gently he takes the blade from the rack and turns it over. On the opposite side the handle, cross guard and pommel are the same, but on this side the sheaths tips are the same but where the dragon held the last side a phoenix takes the length of this side and like the dragon a word appears over this one as well, Aixing, Love. Gripping the handle in this right hand and the sheath in his left he pulls the blade free, it is a simple straight blade, double edged, but etched into the blade he can see a dragon, with the word honor carved in one side, and on the other, the phoenix with the same word of love. 

“This is an amazing blade; may I try it.” Ye asks looking at the tiger.

“yes, that is quite the blade, the sheath and handle are carved of the same ivory, gifted to my father by an old elephant friend after he died, he had that carved from his friend’s tusk. You will not find another like it. By all means take it up and let us see if you have skill in this.” Meng says and smiles walking over and taking up his weapon of choice, a set of sticks that have handles about a quarter of the way down, this allows him to hold the handles and allow the stick to either poke past is arm or along the arm. 

The two of them begin to circle each other and Meng decides that the fox will not make the first move, so he goes in for a simple quick strike at the side, Ye although never having wielded a blade like this before knows just how to move with hit. He quickly blocks the strike, then spins sliding his body along the tigers tell he is behind him then slashes at the tigers back. Meng is shocked at his speed but manages to get his opposite stick to block the blade. Ye not deterred kicks the side of Meng’s knee dropping to the other knee he then makes another strike, a simple cross slash, again Meng manages to block the blade but Ye only kicks him square between the shoulders dropping him to the ground, as Meng lays there he feels the tip of the blade between his shoulders.

“are you sure you haven’t used a long blade before” Meng asks chuckling.

“Never, but…. I don’t know, I just knew how to use it” Ye says and sheaths the blade and begins to put it back on the rack.

“No…. keep it, I give it to you. Now that I know I don’t have to worry about you in a battle, we should go to the war room and I can tell you about our territories and of the other clans.” Meng says and slips his sticks, tonfa’s as they are called, at his sides.

As the two of them walk to the war room Meng considers the fox. He said he had never handled the long blade before and he didn’t think Ye was lying, it could be that he simply is naturally skilled at the weapons. But the way he fought says something else about the fox, it says not only is he fast, but clever, he used the sword mainly as a distraction, the strikes that really decided the fight were those kicks. It also means that the fox will not be above fighting dirty. He has been taught by many of his teaches that there is an honor and etiquette to fighting, a code you might say, his father however, who has fought in more than his share of battles says all that is pretty and looks good on paper, but if you stay to those so-called rules, then you will die at the hands of someone who isn’t ashamed to do anything to win. In short, there is no such thing as fairness and codes of conduct in battle. When he asked his father about dirty fighting, his father only laughed and told him there was no such thing, fighting is fighting, people only use the words like dirty and clean to make themselves feel good if they lose. 

Ye looks down the halls and at all the simple but elegant decorations of the palace as they move to the war room. Everything seems to be in patterns of red and gold, the clan colors, but he does see splashes of blue and green, purple and even pink. But most everything is still dominated by red and gold. The two of them soon come to a huge black door, there is no decoration on this door it is simple and plain. Something about the plainness of the door seems to speak of the seriousness of the room behind it. Meng pushes the door open and soon they are in a room that is a dramatic contrast to the rest of the palace. The walls of the room of filled with shelves of books and scrolls of paper, the floor is a simple white marble with no carpet to soften it. There are twelve chairs plain with no adornment sitting around a circular table. The table is easily large enough to put three full grown horses on and still have room on the edges. 

“Go to the table, I shall begin your lessons with the simple introductions to the clans, territories and those that control the territories.” Meng says and watches as Ye nods in obedience.

Ye goes to one of the chairs and sits as Meng goes to one of the shelves and pulls down a scroll, it is the width of his arm looks to be leather.  
Meng steps next to Ye and unrolls the parchment showing a map of the entire kingdoms, the map shows a few landmarks, rivers, lakes, and mountain ranges but what this map is for is simple once you look at it. The whole of the lands is divided into nine areas each marked with a symbol 

“We are here, Zhongma, this is the seat of power for the Hu family, and so this territory is held by my father Hu Shan.” Meng says pointing out a territory close to the center of the map, one of the largest territories 

Ye sees that although this territory is large it is still not the largest, in truth it would be hard to say which one is, all of them are close to the same size, he also sees that Zhongma’s mark is that of a horse head.

“to our south side is the territory of Xiong Lu, it is an important territory and has much of our woodland territories in it. You were on the border of this land, this is Hu Wang’s territory, my younger brother. West of that and south west of us is Da Shan, this is a land built into the mountains and is the heart of where our mines are, this gives us gems but more importantly our ore, this territory is mine, those are the three territories that make up the Hu clan” Meng says and points to the two territories.

Ye sees that Xiong Lu is marked with the head of a stag and Da Shan is marked with the head of a ram. He looks at the territories and sees that though they are large, they are still near the center of the map and so are almost surrounded, although Da Shan holds a good chunk of the western coast and Xiong Lu holds most of the southern border. 

“Here above Da Shan is Lang Choaxue, this is the seat of power to the Long clan, and though they are close to us which is unusual to have the capital so close to another clan, the place is a fortress and would be almost impossible to take. It is held by their leader Long Zhang. South east of this is Mofa Sui, this is said to have a great deal of pull in the magical realm, but I have never been, so I could not tell you. Zhang’s son, Long Ming Liang holds the seat of power here. And last is the territory directly east of Lang Choaxue, Chire Xing, I am told it is a simple farming territory, I have also head that a new religion has taken hold there is moving like a fire. Either way it is held by the trusted general of Long Zhang, Niu. A huge bull you do not want to mess with. I have met him at a reception, I don’t remember the occasion. Those three form the territories of the Long clan.” Meng says and points out the three lands.

Ye sees that each stay near the north side of the map. A wolfs head is the symbol for Lang Choaxue, a four-pointed star for Chire Xing and three spirals connected at the middle for the territory of Mofa Sui

“I have heard that there has been trouble along the borders, are we at war with any of the other clans.

“No, although we have been having problems with the Long clan, and my father has suspicions about the Rong Kingdom. Speaking of them. East of Xiong Lu is the territory of Zie Wo, it is a dangerous territory, full of underhanded men, it is also said that it is in that territory that the Li Shou have made their home, but no one can know for certain, This is held by Rong’s strongest and most experienced general, Bao, north of that land is the seat of power, Hui Xiong, this is where Rong himself rules and north of this is Dong Guan, held by Rong’s other general Feng Chi Re.” Meng says and gestures to the last of the three territories. 

“Wait, the others were held by families and clans, but you called Rong’s a kingdom, and he has no clan name?” ye asks confused.

“My father and The Long clan came to power by family rite. It was passed down and so they were allowed the seats of power, do not misunderstand me, they earned them just the same. But Rong was nothing but a warlord that had the right men and took his lands. He was strong enough to take them, but my father wonders if he is strong enough to keep them. He thinks there might come a time where either Boa or Chi Re rise against him.” Meng says and smiles, but soon stops the smile, yes, he hates having a warlord with that kind of power, but at least a warlord is easy to predict, a stronger clan leader could mean either a stronger allied or a stronger enemy. 

“Ah Son you are here already, good, and you found your squire.” Hu Shan says as the older tiger enters the room, next to him are his guards Mang and Gou. 

“What is going on father” Meng says looking seriously at his father.

“It seems we have some trouble makers in your kingdom of Da Shan. I am told that the religion of Tianshu Xing has established a church there. Shan says and walks to the shelves then pulls out another scroll. 

Brushing the scroll of the main territories aside he unrolls his own scroll, this one being a map of Da Shan. Ye can see that there is indeed a magnificent mountain range near the north east corner, this range seems to take up a good third of the territory and it is in there that the capital Da Shan really is, on the outskirts he sees that much of this land is dotted with smaller towns, probably no more than ten or twelve families and a couple of shops. 

“We have never bothered with religion before, why bother with this one now.” Meng says knowing his father has never been prejudice against faith.

“Because things are not always what they seem. My own informants tell me they are not members of the church at all. The TianShu Xing has its church in Chire Xing and is not expanding. These so called holy men are nothing more than Long agents trying to get a foothold into our lands. I knew that old serpent was clever, but using a religion, well it might be low, but its cunning and I will give credit where credit is due.” His father says with a chuckle.

“Can we be sure of this information, if we were wrong we might start a war with the Long clan.” Meng says and Ye can see the tiger’s eyes light up at the idea of war. 

“do you take me for an amateur, my sources are clear on this, they are long agents for sure. Now the church is located here…. near the border of Da Shan and Lang Choaxue We shall pass close to Da Shan, but we can skirt the mountain range and save a few days journey. I am taking Mang, and you and your younger brother, Wen shall stay here with Goa, a Hu must sit this thrown. I expect a battle, but I want them to think we are only going to check out the faith, so only fifty men. Ye, will you join us” Shan asks smiling at the white fox

“I am Hu Meng’s servant, I go with him to tend to my duties.” Ye says blushing a bit.

“Good, we leave right away, everything is prepped and ready, I only came here for this map and was going to come find you. You just happened to save me a trip and be here as well. Your brother is waiting for us. Come” Shan says and with a smile places his hand on his son’s shoulder and with that the five leave the room 

In no time at all the whole group is in the courtyard of the palace, everyone mounted on steeds except for Gao and Wen who are staying behind. Mang stares at the flag of the Hu family, the wind is strong and will carry their scent before them, on a single gust of wind Mang sees the pole that carries the Hu banner snap and watches it fall to the ground right in front of Shan.

“A bad omen” Mang says shaking his head.

“You superstitious old reptile, will be fine” Shan says rolling his eyes.

“Mang, my father is right, a broken pole and some wind mean nothing.” Meng says smiling at the reptile

Ye stares at the banner lying dead at the feet of the family’s head and wonders if the reptile might have something. He has never been superstitious, but something about this sends shivers up and down him. It could be just the jitters of a first battle, but he wonders if it is. To him it feels like he is standing at the edge of something, something great, and once he takes that step there will be no going back. And with that in his mind Shan lets out a whistle and the army beings to march, with a sigh Ye kicks his horse into a trot and wonders what he has just walked into.


	13. Chapter 13

The army of Hu marches for almost two days and enter the territory of Da Shan and for the first time Ye sees the magnificent mountain range that makes this territory so beautiful. The mountains are catching the early morning light and seem to glow an almost golden rust color. Like gold with some flakes of red in it. It is in the late afternoon in the shade of the mountains that Shan decides to make camp. He nods to the group and all of them begin to make their tents and prep the for the evening.

“Are we camping so soon, we can still get a good four of five hours ride before dusk.” Meng says looking into the sky

“I wanted to talk to the three of you and inform you of my plan.” He says and with that the takes a seat on the ground near the middle of the camp. 

“I was wondering my lord. Mang asks taking a long deep breath.

“the plan is a simple one, all of you sit” He says and gestures to his two sons and his general. 

Ye not sure what he should do, decided that since he is a squire to Meng he sits next to him carefully and making sure not to overplay his importance. 

“Now that you are all sitting I shall tell you what is going to happen. We shall go into the temple in order to better get to know the religion, at least that is what we shall tell them. I am sure that those that shall show us into the inner temple will be those that are sent to assassinate us. We shall dispose of them. While we are dealing with that then the men shall tend to those in the outer temple.” Shan says and watches as all of those around him simply nod and look calmly at him. All but Ye, who stares at him in shock and then a flash of rage.

“NO.” He says snarling at the lord.

“You have a problem with my plan” Shan says cocking his head.

“I get that some of those men might be spies for the Long empire, but how can you tell which are which. I will not kill innocent men” Ye says, stands and begins to walk off.  
Meng goes to stand as well, but Shan puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. Instead he is the one that gets up and walks tell he is standing beside the fox, the both now staring at the mountain range.

“I understand what bothers you. If there was another way I would pick it. if you have any way that you can tell an agent from an innocent, then tell me, please. I do not want to slay innocent men.” Shan says his voice full of sorrow in pity.

“There has to be another way” Ye says his voice that of someone pleading for someone to tell him it will be alright and that it was just some kind of test

“I will tell you this, my friend inside the temple has told me that he will see to it that when I am there he will take care and make sure as many true priests will be out of the temple when we start, it may not be all of them, but it will make the innocent casualties much, much lower.” Shan says and shakes his head.

“I don’t know if I can do this” Ye says and looks down at the ground, hunting for his food is one thing but can he really kill another man.

“I guess we will find out.” Shan says and with that walks back to his two sons 

Taking a deep breath, he knows this will be a hard test for the fox, but it is better to test him now in something that is so minor, if he doesn’t play his part and fight with the others they will not suffer. But if this were a true battle where one man could be all the difference. No that is no time to test someone. He is sure that the fox will come through, he has made a life out of reading people and knowing their worth, and he doubts that he has misjudged this fox.

Shan sends a small group out to hunt for the men so that they can eat, the group comes back with a deer and it is quickly prepped and soon roasting on the open fire. The men talk and laugh with one another and Shan spends time with his sons, talking of how they were young and how he used to take their mother out camping like this when the two were still only courting, and even up tell they started a family. But as he talks to his son he sees that Ye sits in the shadows barely seen in the fire, always alone, and with a brooding look on his face. He knows that the fox is coming to terms with what is going to happen, and the part he will have to play. He wonders if by forcing him in this that he may have ruined what he hoped to nourish in the fox, but the time for second guessing himself is over and he can only watch and see. 

Watching the men eat their fill and his lord speak with his sons Ye has never felt more alone. These men are eager to do their duty to their lord, to kill what may very well be innocent men. They do not question if this is right or wrong, they do not worry about the lives they will be putting an end to, they only seek comfort in each other and boast that they are the better warrior. But he, he can’t stop thinking about the lives that will be taken. Sure, Shan told him that he has done everything that he can think of to make sure that there are little to no innocent lives in this temple when they march on it, but even he says there will be some, that it is inevitable. Well he can’t see a way around that, but he can see one thing clearly. His hands will not be stained with the blood of someone who is not part of their war, he will take no part in the slaughter, let them laugh, let them call him a coward, he doesn’t care. Tomorrow when everything is happening, he will not draw his blade. 

It is dawn when Ye wakes, he is not the first to wake but close. Shen is up with a few of the men, the commanders it looks like. Already he is telling them what needs to be done.

“Let the men prep for battle as they normally would, arms and armor, but over those we want to look as normal guests, let our arms be seen but the armor must be concealed, all with the exception of Myself, my sons and Mang.” He says and gestures to both his sons and the python that is his main commander.

“Sir your instructions shall be carried out.” One of the generals, a stag says and he and the others to off to rouse the men and tell them what is to be done.

“Ye, you look as if you slept poorly last night” Meng says looking over his squire.

“I did” Ye says his voice that more of a growl than anything else.

“are you ready for today” Shen says looking hard at the fox.

“Enough, I shall do what I need to…. but know this, I shall take no part in this slaughter” Ye says staring into the eyes of the three tigers.

“You are a soldier and you shall do as you are told.” Meng says a fierce look coming over him.

“This is my final, and only word on the subject. I shall tend to men, I shall help where I can, but this blade shall not leave its scabbard” Ye says glaring back at the young tiger.

“You disobey a direct order” Meng says stepping toe to toe with the fox, looking down since he stands almost a head taller.

“Meng, Ye has his reasons, and we cannot fault him. Perhaps he will share them with us one day but for now, we ask him to be among us and to serve us. If he chooses to serve without bloodshed, then that is his choice and we shall honor it.” Shan says laying a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Sir, the men are ready” The stag says walking over to the five of them.  
Shan looks over at the men and sees they are just as how he wanted them. They look like any group of loyal soldiers traveling with their lord as he looks over some anomaly, the arms will be expected since yes, they are in his territory, but they are indeed close to the boarders of the Long territory.

“Then let us be off, the sooner this is begun, the sooner it shall be done.” Shan says and with a whistle, all mount their horses and begin the last stretch of travel before coming to the temple.

Shan and his men come to the temple just before the afternoon hours, as he had arranged it with his own informant, it gave him time to get those that he thought truly loyal to the temple out. The temple is a simple construction, a simple wooden wall around a large but simple structure. He knows that this would only be temporary, if the priest developed a following then over time the wooden structure and wall would be replaced with stone and with time more adornments would follow, but this temple has only been here perhaps a week or two and so not knowing if it will take hold the priests have settled for something that can easily be taken down if they are not wanted.

As Shan dismounts his horse he is greeted by two large serpents, easily the size of Mang, each wearing the golden robes with the red eight-pointed star of the faith. 

“Lord Shan, we did not expect you, if you would have told us you were coming we could have made more proper arrangements.” The serpent on the right, a large green snake it looks, says and bows his head low in respect.

“That is the whole point, I wanted to see this new faith as it stands, if I would have announced my intention you would have put the polish on as my wife used to say. No, I would see it plainly. However, I am unfamiliar with it so forgive my stumbles and misunderstandings.” Shan says and lower his own head but in only the slightest way.

“That is not a problem, if your me are comfortable staying out in the yard, the temple is not large enough for such a number, then myself and my companion can show you the temple and inform you of our ways….is there any particular faith that you follow….so that we may have a better understanding on how to instruct you.” The serpent on the left says, this one a deep green, a crocodile says with a nod to the lord.

“No, faith has always seemed a riddle to me, I follow my own heart and mind. Men, I and my sons shall follow these men, it shouldn’t take long to see a simple temple as this, Relax and take in the day” Shan says his voice one of ease and calm.

With that the two large reptiles walk on either side of the lord and his two sons and the men begin to walk around the temple. Ye knowing the plan begin to tense, this is it, he must remain loyal to the clan and not give away anything. When the door shuts behind them the men only wait for a few minutes before they begin their work. It is just as Ye predicted, there is no fighting, the priests, or spies, are taken completely off their guard and the soldiers cut them down. Once some see what is going on the two begin to fight back and that is then the blood really begins to spill. Ye himself places himself against a wall keeping out of the way, not helping, but not hindering…. until he sees him. A young lion, probably no older than 8 walking around the middle of the battle, his eyes huge in shock and fear. 

Ye not thinking of anything else dashed into the battle, and in one swift movement scoops the child into his arms and dashes into a stable stall. Gently but firmly he presses the lions head into his chest and lays his head on top of the child’s.

“Shhhhh, close your eyes, put your hands over your ears…. come on, be a good cub and do as I ask” He says making sure the child’s face is deep into his chest so that he can see nothing.

He watches as the young cub’s ears fold back and he places his ears over them. Gently Ye begins to hum a simple melody he remembers from his own childhood, though he couldn’t tell you where he himself heard it. he feels the cub’s tears begin to dampen his shirt and at first the lions breathing his fast and ragged, but soon it begins to slow and steady. To Ye is seems like hours pass before the sounds of the battle are gone, but he knows it could only have been minutes. His own breathing is steady, but he knows that the cub must hear the frantic beating of his own heart as he thinks of what to do. 

“I’m going to pull your head away from my chest, don’t open your eyes. I’m going to find something I can use to blindfold you with…. you’re not in trouble, but I don’t want you to see what is out there. Can you be a brave cub and wait here, only for a second” Ye asks making sure to keep his voice calm but upbeat

The cub however says nothing, but he can feel the young lion nod his head. Taking a deep breath Ye gently pushes the lion cub away from him, making sure he is keeping his word and that his eyes are still shut. Quickly he glances around and sees a sash of some kind on the ground, he cannot tell if it was decoration, or part of a uniform, all that he knows is that it is unstained with blood and will do the job. Gently and carefully Ye wraps the sash around the cub’s eyes and ears, two times, making sure he can see nothing, but can hear even if it is muffled. Then gently he leads the cub out of the stable making sure to keep him at his side. 

The sight is just as Ye thought it would be, Men litter the ground and the dirt is soaking the pools of blood. The Hu army was quick and efficient, not one soldier seems to be wounded and even now they laugh and brag, each telling stories of how this one died and how that one died. The thought sends white hot rage coursing through Ye and he wants to shout at all of them, tell them that this slaughter was no game, that they should feel remorse for the lives they took. He then watches as Shan and his two sons exit the building, each splattered with the blood of the enemy. Just as the three of them walk out, the main gates to the temple also open and walking inside is an elderly hare, dressed in the same golden robes with the red eight-pointed star.

“I see that this day’s work is done. Lord Shan has all been taken care of” The hare asks calmly

“It has, I thank you for your information, I am sorry for the desecration of your temple and hope that your leader will understand what I must now ask of you.” Shan says and looks around.

“And what is that” The hare asks cocking his head.

“This faith cannot hold a place in my lands, not tell the war ends. I hold no ill will to the faith itself, but it has been used as an informant, even if those of it’s make were loyal, I cannot trust it.” Shan says and bows low with respect.

“Sir, you are the last priest here. I found this child…. he is safe and unharmed. Please, can you see that he is put with his family. If he has one, if not, can you find him a home” Ye says now approaching the hare with the young lion cub.

“My dear fox, thank you for what you have done. This is the son of our leader Jia Shi. He had sent him with me to get him away from what he thought was a destructive situation. I thought that he had joined the other children, but it seems he had slipped away from us. I shall see to it that he is reunited with his father.” The hare says his eyes large with delight that the young cub is unharmed.

“You abandoned the men and hid yourself” Meng says cocking a smile.  
Before anyone can say or do anything Ye turns in a flash and with a simple right hook knocks Meng to the ground, then stands over him snarling.

“This was a slaughter, these men had no idea what was coming, you do not know if they were of the Long clan or of the faith. They could have been taken or questioned, but you killed them. I told you that I would take no part in the slaughter so don’t you dare say that I abandoned them. They did not need me, but this child did.” Ye says his eyes with a brilliant fire.

Meng’s and Shan’s eyes both grow huge as the fox’s fur seem to ripple in the breeze, but none can feel any wind, this is something new, something that perhaps the fox himself isn’t aware of.

“ Ye, walk with me” Shan says wanting to calm the fox, and get him away from his son before he can retaliate from the punch.

Placing his hand gently on the fox he feels it tingle with energy. Ye turns to glare at the lord, give him the same speech, but looking at him, he sees that Shan is not like his son, he understands what was done here and though he knows it had to be done, the lives of these men does weigh on him, and heavily. Seeing the lord this saddened by what he has done, taking the full responsibility calms him and he lowers his fists and then his eyes, with a nod he lets Shan take him by the shoulder and begin to lead him away.

The two walks for only a short distance, but far enough that he is sure that neither of his sons can hear him.

“This is just what I wanted. It was wrong of me to lead you into this, I know that now. But now that it has been done I am not sorry. Your heartache, your determination and your passion for the people. It is just those things I want you to teach my son….no….my sons. Meng is young and full of fire, but fire is dangerous he needs someone here to temper him and I am not that one. In truth his fire only impassions me to do the same. I am glad you were here, so that I could see just why I need you with us” Shan says, then with a flick of his eyes his face goes from one of peace, to shock

Ye hears only something wiz past his right ear and watches as Shan falls to the ground, 

“To the everlasting life of lord Long” a voice says in the distance.

Without thought, without words Ye grips his large hunting knife strapped to his back and flings it at the voice.

As Meng and Wang rush to their father Mang goes to throw his own knife, but already there is a handle of a blade in the man’s chest…..the fox, he moved with such speed, the knife was out of his hands and in the man’s chest before any would think, three archers, his fastest barely had time to glance at the voice and he was already falling from the wall, he has never seen anyone with reflexes like that.

“Father speak to me” Wang asks kneeling to his father seeing an arrow stuck in his chest.

“The man is dead…. you are at least avenged, and Long shall pay” Meng says a snarl in his voice.

“Do not count me as dead just yet son” Shen says catching his wind.

Everyone stares at this, clearly the arrow is in him, but then they all notice, no blood. With a smile Shan reaches under his shirt and pulls out a large jade pendant, carved on it is the image of a tiger with a cub next to it. The image would have been brilliant and perfectly carved, but time has rubbed the edges soft. Now on the pendent is a small but barely noticeable scratch.

“This was the pendant your mother gave me when you were born Meng, she said it would look over me and keep me safe. I thought it nothing more than superstitious nonsense, but wore it all the same, for her peace of mind, and to remind me of her when she was not with me. Guess she was right.” Shan says with a bit of a chuckle as Mang helps him to his feet.

“Thank god father, you are alive” Meng says lowering his head not wanting to show his father the tears that are beginning to form in his eyes.

“Yes alive, but slower in my old age it seems…. you know I think that archer did me a favor, it’s time for me to perhaps take a back seat in the clan. Meng, my son….it is time for you to take the lead of our family.” He says and after slipping the pendant back beneath his shirt places his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Father” Meng says calmly

“You are lord now, but as my last act I ask you one thing…...look to your squire, I believe he has much to show you” He says and the three of them watch as without words Ye walks to the fallen body of the archer and yanks his hunting knife from his chest.

As Ye looks around his mind begins to run a mile a minute, Shan was right, this was a trap and it was set by the Long family. 

“You archer bring me that body, the cougar. Sir, your holiness, I must ask the permission to have your robes, and Lord Shen, I must ask you to remove your clothing.” Ye says and watches everyone look at him as if he has lost his mind.

“What exactly are you doing” Meng says and watches as the hare removes his robes, showing that he has nothing on under them.

“Embarrassed” The hare asks calmly seeing Meng turn away.

“I too am wondering this” Shan says not yet removing his own cloths.

“Lord Shan, my plan is simple. The Long family believes it has assassinated you. We know they have eyes everywhere. My idea is that we dress that body as you, then set it up as if they were carrying you home after you have been gravely wounded. We dress you up as the priest, bind you and put you atop a horse. As we go through the kingdom back to your palace it will not only look as if you have been wounded, possibly mortally, but that we believe the priest, perhaps the entire religion is responsible, making it look like we have no clue this was set up by the Long family.” Ye says explaining it slowly as all the pieces begin to fall into place in his head.

“you are a clever fox aren’t you. Meng prepare a wagon as if it were my own, pay attention to detail and make sure that it is obvious that a body is in there, but details cannot be seen. Mang get the cougar and get him in my armor. I shall wear the priest’s robes and Ye you shall bind me and help me upon a horse, but not my own. 

“how long must we keep this up” Meng asks calmly

“Tell we enter the palace itself, we might even have to make a false announcement after that I’m not sure, really I’m making this up as I go.” Ye says and strokes the back of his neck shyly

The sons and the men quickly begin their work, taking a simple cart, one you might hook up to an ox or horse and building a frame around the top. Then taking the cloaks of some of the men they tack these on making red draperies so that when they lay the body in the cart, the hangings cover it, even using one cloak over the top. It is true that this is no funeral cart fit for a great lord, but thinking it though, if it was the arrow that killed him, and the death was a shock as it would have been, even if it was truly their father and not some unknown soldier, this would be the best that they could do, and when they got home they would arrange a real funeral cart, if it were needed. Once this is done they lay the soldier, now dressed in Hu Shan’s armor, making sure to close the visor on the helm, in the cart and hook it to two of the finest horses. On one of the older mares their father really sits, now dressed in the priest robes, the hood pulled up and his hands bound in front of him. Ye perched on his own horse beside him. Meng and Wang mount their own horses and as the march begins home they ride on either side of the cart, just as they would if it were their father.

Making the same trip in the 11 hours that it had before the soldiers arrive at the city of Zhoungma just as the sun begins to set. Greeting them at the gates is the faithful general Gou and his daughter Wen. Seeing the cart with the hanging in red Wen lets out a yowl of grief then rushes at what she thinks is the priest and slaps him. After her hand makes contact with the face she stares into the man’s face and sees that it is her father. Thinking quickly Ye takes her into his arms and presses her against his chest as if he is giving her comfort.

“Cry and mourn for your father…. act your part” He whispers to her making sure no others can hear.

“Gou call for the royal physician, my father was attacked, and we fear poison.” Meng says making sure his voice is clear and one mixed with both grief and rage.

Gou only nods and rushes off to do as his prince has ordered him. The whole of the city begins the mourning of the lord at an instant as they all begin to drape their windows in red and light red candles sending their prayers that the physician can save him.  
The whole of the unit marches into the courtyard of the palace and once inside it’s gates Meng summons them all.

“You all know what is going on and what is at stake, not a word. I shall make a formal statement in the mourning and that will be the whole of it. No one is to speak of this, you not only risk your own lives, but ours and the whole of the kingdom, I wish I were exaggerating, but we do not know how far the eyes and ears of the Long clan stretch.” Meng says and with that stares into the eyes of each of his men. 

None say a word instead they only nod and begin the duty of taking off their gear, caring for it, and for their horses. Ye snarling shoves Shan, now dressed as the priest ahead of him, Wen confused but still playing her part.

Once inside the palace and in the inner rooms where they know only themselves can hear, Ye cuts the binding of Shan and watches as Shen lowers his head and rubs his cheek.

“quite the slap you gave me little one” He says with a chuckle to his daughter.

“Father, I thought you were dead, when I saw the cart and those draping’s…. why are you dressed like that, why the ropes” She says shaking her head, then rushes to her father wrapping her arms around him tears rimming her eyes.

“A necessary deception. And one cleverly put together by our fox.” He says and rustles her hair between her ears.

“I came as fast as I could, what is the….” The physician begins but stops seeing Shen standing holding his daughter.

“I shall tell you what you need to know good sir” Meng says smiling and walks to the physician, a mongoose.

“I was told the lord was attacked, poisoned even” He says shaking his head trying to make sense.

“And tomorrow when I make my announcement, that is just what you will say. Our lord was attacked on a mission of peace, but your great skill has subdued the poison, however it was not without its problems and you have advised the lord to step down and enjoy his golden years. I will then make the announcement that in his recovering health he has named me successor, which he has.” Meng says already planning the speech that he will make to the people in the mourning.

“What is our next move father” Wang asks looking to his father.

“I am no longer lord, the move you make next will be up to Meng” Shan says looking to his oldest son.

“That is simple enough, we strike at the Long family” He says fire burning in his eyes.

“And what do you know about the Long family” Ye asks wondering if they know enough to plan a decent attack.

“Sadly, not much, that old serpent has kept his secrets to himself for many years” Shan says looking to Ye…. he is beginning to learn to read the fox and can tell there is something brewing in his mind.

“Then may I suggest something” Ye asks looking at Meng.

The tiger looks to his siblings then simply make the gesture for him to go on.

“I saved that cubs life…. the son of Jia Shi, leader of this new religion. The main temple of this religion is in Chire Xing. That is in the Long Kingdom, perhaps he has had dealing with them, if not it will give us a chance to at least see one of their territories…. Meng, Wang and I can go, in disguise, it should take no more than the time it took to get to Da Shen” Ye says looking at everyone.

“I am only an advisor now, but he has a point Meng, information is power and the more you learn about your enemies the more likely you are to win against them” Shan says and gently pushing his daughter to one side he steps to his oldest son and lays his hands on his son’s shoulders.

“Ye you feel this is the right thing to do” Meng says wondering if the fox is having another kind of insight.

“I do” Ye says his voice calm and firm.

“Then I shall make my announcement in the morning, then tell the people that I shall be taking no visitors tell I am sure my father is out of harm’s way. That will give us time to go to Chire Xing and find out what we can, if anything” Meng says and lets out a deep breath, he admits he prefers a more straight forward approach, but his father trusts this fox and so he must trust his father.

With that the family sits at the table and has a simple meal, the physician is let to go to his house, Mang and Goa back to their own duties, and Ye to take his leave and do as he like. Not given any real direction he goes to the war room and looks over the scrolls and books. Pulling out the scroll that Meng showed him he looks at the main map of the lands and the division of all nine kingdoms. Nine that should be one, but can it be held under one man. The Rong clan were warlords and know little of what it really means to work for the people, The Hu clan from what he has seen does care for their people, but the father is old, feeling too old to lead and Meng is far too hot headed to lead. And what of the Long clan, he knows nothing of them, only that the lord Long Zhang has used a mix of power and cunning to keep his thrown, but what of the son, no one has said anything about him, and like Shan, Zhang is getting on in years and it will be the son that will take the throne soon. He believes in the Hu family, seeing the love that they show each other and that they see their people as an extension of that, it seems right to put them on the throne of all nine kingdoms, but how can he say, hell up tell a few days ago he was nothing more than a poacher. Shaking his head, he rolls up the map and places it back on the shelf and as he turns he sees behind him the general Gou

“Something weighs on you fox” He smiles and though it sounds like a question, he wonders if it is, or does the general simply see through him.

“They talk of uniting the kingdom, but who are we to say that we hold the right, or the ability to lead so many.” Ye says lowering his head.  
he shouldn’t talk this way, this is his lord that without knowing him placed him as a squire, although he sees now he has taken more the role of an advisor

“I’m just a simple dog, I think of simple things, what’s for breakfast, what’s for lunch, where am I going to sleep tonight, is my wife going to give me some, those kinds of things. I don’t really think beyond that, never had a mind for it. But I’ll tell you something my mother and father believed, if you want to hear” Gou says smiling at the fox.

“What” He asks wondering if the dog might have some inner wisdom most are overlooking.

“My dad always said that things happen for a reason, and he’s been right so far. If the Hu clan gets control, well then, they were supposed to have it, if we drop the ball on this, well that was supposed to happen. We don’t always get to peek on the reasons tell they are in front of us.” Gou says smiling and patting the fox on the shoulder.

“I feel like I’m out of my league here, I was just a poacher, now Shan wants me to guide his son, help him be a leader that men will not only follow, but one that loves his men. I don’t know anything about that, I’ve lived alone all my life, I’m no advisor and no leader, and I’m certainly not a noble myself.” Ye says turning his back on the general.

“I can’t say I know what Shan was doing, but I do know one thing about him, he picks men for what they are. If he wants you where you are, it’s because he wants YOU where you are, not what you think you should be, or what you think they want you to be, He wants YOU.” Gou says making sure to put the emphasis on the idea of being yourself.

“I should catch some sleep, you know, I think you’re a lot smarter then you let on dog” Ye says smiling at the general

“And I think you’re a lot more then you let on fox” He says and tussling Ye’s ears they part, Gou to go lay with his wife, Ye to find a bed, both know the mourning will be long, and for Ye, the next few days will be longer.


	14. Chapter 14

It is late in the morning as Meng approaches the balcony to address the people. The whole morning, he and his father have gone over the speech he will make. It must ensure the health of the lord so not to frighten the people, but also give reason enough that the absence of the family won’t be questioned or even suspected. It took them the better part of three hours to come up with what they have and though it might not be perfect both Shan and Meng believe it is the best they will come up with.

Taking a deep breath Meng steps out onto the balcony, dressed in his finest attire, Next to him step Ye, dressed in his finest. The crowd begins at once to shout questions. Is the lord dying, is this due to the Tianshu Xing, is this work of the Long clan, those and others are shouted. Meng raises both of his hands in the air gesturing for silence and quickly the crowd is quitted.

“People of Zhoungma, it is true that our lord and my father was wounded in battle, but thanks to the skill of our physician and luck from the gods he is recovering. As always, his first and last thoughts are of the people and so all shall go on as it was, however our family is close and so myself, my siblings and my father will be withdrawn from the people. We love our father as I know you love your lord, we wish to see to him recovering his full health. Our physician tells us this will come in time, and my father though relishing in the attentions of his children has instructed us to not take leave for too long. With his both his health and our duties clear in our minds my siblings and myself have decided to take leave for only a few days, no more than a single week. Until then any may still approach our most trusted general Mang, he will be what you would call the bridge between yourselves and us until our leave is completed. Let me assure you that though our hearts are with our father, our minds are fully dedicated to the people and we  
will handle all that you request of us just as my father had done.” Meng says and watches as a look of perfect relief spreads over the crowd. 

“What of the rumors that this was done by either the Tainshu Xing, or the Long clan” A well-dressed man says from the crowd

“What we know of what happened must stay between only us, for the safety of our family, and for the safety of you. Know that the man responsible has paid the price, and we will find the source of this malice against my father” Meng says, this time his eyes flaring with battle lust.

With that said Ye gently places his hand on Meng’s shoulder, letting him know that it is time to attend to their real task. With a polite bow to his people Meng walks back through the curtains to the inner chambers of the palace. He hates deceiving the people and hopes that hen everything come out in the open that they forgive him. But this is war and wars must have their secrets.

His sister then leads both him and her brother Wang to the baths, the two are stripped naked and then lead to a tub that has been filled with a black ink, the two grimaces at this but both walk into it and then dunk their heads. When they pop out, their fur has been died a pitch black, with simple cloth laid down the two then step out and two servant women then begin dabbing at parts of the body with towels to lighten parts of the ink, the underbelly, the muzzle, the sheath, and the inside of the ears. When that is done they are set to sit for almost an hour, then the fur is brushed, when all this is done, the two of them look like a set of panthers the sister now looking at them would never know who they were and was shocked that Ye not only knew how to do this but was also the one to tell them to pay close attention to the shading. He himself would only go as he is, no one knows him and all those that saw him in the battle in Da Shan is dead or one of their own and will say nothing.

“How long will it take to get this out once we are back” Meng asks looking over himself, it is true he’s not happy about this, but looking himself over, it he has time he might have some fun in town, sniff at some females without them knowing he’s the prince.

“A day in a bath, with some ink remover, and I know what you’re thinking brother, your job isn’t to indulge yourself, its’ to gather information.” Wen says smacking her older brother across his snout.

“Wait, we don’t smell like ink’ Wang says sniffing himself and looking at her in shock.

“That was my doing, if you reeked of in the disguise wouldn’t work now would it.” She says with a smile.

“Your horses are ready, get to Chire Xing, talk to Jia Shi, see what he knows.” Shan says hoping his sons are ready for this.

“What makes you think he will talk to us, like this he won’t know who we are” Wang says and the two begin to get dressed in simple peasant’s cloths.

“He will talk to me, if his son is there the son will remember me, if it is the hare we met, then he will confirm the story” Ye says and dresses himself in his old poachers clothing.

Once dressed the three of them mount the horses at the back gates of the palace where no one will see and with one final goodbye they leave for the mission to Chire Xing

The trip to Chire Xing is a quick but not entirely quite one. Though Ye himself says little to nothing, preferring to keep his own thoughts to himself, both Meng and Wang talk of what they will find, and what information they will get. This ranges from finding a grand and elaborate temple with some rich noble at the head, to finding a simple run down wooden temple with the head priest who is not much better than a beggar. Both believe that the priests are in league with the Long clan, but Ye has his doubts. 

As the three of them approach the city they see that the city itself is not as grand as they though, a simple village that seems to sustain on fishing and a few mines that have popped up. Banner of green with the golden dragon of Long are hung here and there, but more Prevalent is the golden banners with the red star, those of the religion of Tianshu Xing. Also, as they enter the city he notices the he has become the instant fascination of the people. This doesn’t disturb him much however, being and oddly formed fox all his life he has grown used to people staring at him. 

The three of them march through the whole of the town finding that the temple is located on the far side of the town. As they approach it they find that both Meng and Wang’s idea of the temple were right, it is an elegant structure, but still simple and only made of wood, granted the wood is finally made and parts are elegantly carved, but it is indeed still only wood. At the entrance to the temple stand two Rottweilers, both are dressed in golden robes with red trim and both have eight pointed stars carved into their heads. The two stares at the two panthers, but not with malice or anger, only simple curiosity, then their eyes fall on Ye and a look of shock, fear, and reverence falls on their face. Both bow low to the three men and with a nod the one on the right dashes into the temple.

“It seems you have created quite the stir” Meng says quietly wondering if they have just run into their first problem.

“May we enter the temple, we wish to speak to your…. leader” Ye asks not sure if that last word is right but it is the only one he can think of.

“Of course, he is with one of his closest friends now, but he will wish to meet you. Enter, I shall have an assistant inside show you where he is……if it is not too forward, may I ask a question of you” The Rottweiler asks his eyes never meeting Ye

“You may, and I will answer if I can” He says looking from Meng to Wang, confused.

“Do you have a brother” He asks now looking into Ye’s eyes.

“No, why do you ask” Ye asks now curious

“Our holiness will answer that I’m sure. He will want to know all about you, and he is often kind with giving information” The guard says and with that he steps aside.

“I should hope so” Meng says and then as they dismount their horses

Just as they dismount the other guard appears again, and politely takes the reins of the horses for them. The three of them then walk into the temple and are instantly greeted by a smiling otter who like the guards is dressed in the bright golden robes with red trim. Looking at the otter they guess that she can be no more than 12 and probably closer to 10. 

“I am to guide you to our lord, he is in conference with an old friend, but I was told that you are to meet him right away, please come with me.” She says and with a bow she begins to walk through the temple.

As they walk through the three of them notice that like in the town everyone is staring at Ye and whispering to themselves. They soon come to a room where the otter knocks and then opens the door for them to enter. 

The room is simple, a few chairs around a simple table, all done in rich dark woods, the hangings are simple brown cotton and the floor has no carpet to it. In the room sits Jia Shi, next to him is the hare that they met in Da Shan and as soon as they see him, the lion cub that Ye had saved rushes to him and wraps his arm around the fox.

“So, what my old friend says to me is true, there is another.” Jia Shi says surprise in his voice.

“Another, wait, I want to know more, but we must talk of other things.” Ye says and tussles the cubs head.

“I know why you are here, but I do not know of these two, can they be trusted” The lion asks calmly looking between the two panthers.

“They can” Ye says leaving it at that, until he knows this man he dares not tell him who these two really are.

“You seek information on the Long clan, I can help in that, somewhat. I have dealt with only the son, but I know the mind of the father I believe.” Jia Shi

“And you would willingly tell us what you know” Meng asks wondering if this is a ploy

“Of course, I do so for two reasons, one of which over rules my loyalty to the long clan, the other might indeed be because of it, or at least to an individual of it. the reasons are that you saved my son, for that I would do anything, and that is not an exaggeration, the second, is because I believe your white-haired friend here must meet with one of them, in fact I would almost say he is destined to” Jia Shi says and gestures to a tea pot.

“The tea is welcome, but it is information we came for.” Ye says smiling politely.

“Very well. The son is perhaps the kindest and most gentle soul I have seen in a very long time. We did not meet on good terms, but when I challenged him and insulted him beyond what most would consider excusable, he still showed mercy. He told me that my church had exceeded its limit, that we were starting to move to the shadow of Treason, I told him in my arrogance that this was gods will. He brought his army here and ended my rebellion.” Jia Shi says remembering how not long ago he thought he had all the answers and that god spoke only to him.

“That is mercy?” Wang asks raising an eyebrow.

“Indeed, I have many men, but all farmers, fishermen and a few minors, dedicated but not skilled in slaying. He came with a full army of soldiers, all well-armed and armored. He came with something else that I shall talk about later, he could have ended my faith, instead he came with mercy, disabling and wounding men, but killing only 3. 3 out of several dozen, he had given instructions to his men to only disable and incapacitate, not to kill. Then there was Pushi, he alone could have brought this temple to ruins, but he could not bring it to his heart, such a loving soul Pushi has. That is the man you will face when you see the son. Use reason and love and he will not be your enemy.” Jia Shi says looking hard at Ye now

Looking into those eyes he sees something like Pushi, love and kindness, but were Pushi’s heart and soul might have been wrapped in the gentleness of living wood, this one’s is wrapped in hard steel. 

“I thank you, this may have just saved many lives, now what can you tell me of the father.” Meng asks hoping to hear much of the same.

“That man is a dragon, powerful and cunning, and most unwilling to share. No, I believe he is indeed your enemy, and mine. If it was the long clan that used my faith as it’s tool it was not the doing of the son or his fox, but the father.” Jia Shi says shaking his head.

“Fox” Ye asks his head perked up.

“I call him that only because it is all I can call him…. just as I would call you a fox, but you are not.” Jia Shi says smiling that he now has Ye’s attention.

“He is like me” Ye asks his heart now racing, he has never met another like himself

“Yes and no…the markings are almost identical I think, and he has three tails as you do, but not your coloring, he is green and gold. I thought at first perhaps a dye since he is the advisor to the long clan, but seeing what he could do, I wonder now…. your red, so bright, that is not dye is it.” Jia Shi asks and know that Ye will say no, and if the red is not dye, then neither was the green and gold.

“No…. tell me more of this fox…. his name is Pushi” Ye says eager to learn all.

“Jiuweihu Pushi, and I can tell you nothing other then what I have, we had only conversed the once and that only enough to tell me his nature not his story” Jia Shi says sad he can say no more

“Jiuweihu…...a sibling” Meng asks knowing that it is the same surname that Ye gave them.

“No…. I had no name, it was given to me by an old woman in a village. But another three tailed fox, I have to meet him.” Ye says calmly

“Jia Shi is that all the information you can give me about the Long family” Meng says wanting to help Ye but knowing that they came for information on the Long clan.

“Yes, as I said I had only dealings with the son. I do have advice, find Pushi, he was the advisor to Long Ming Liang, he will know all that you need to know. I am not saying that he will tell it to you, but if you make allies with the son, show him the dangers of his father, which I doubt he needs told, then perhaps you will get what you need.” He says looking once again at the panthers, clearly, they are not who they appear to be.

“Where can we find Pushi” Ye says eager to be off.

“I had heard that after his report about me to his father, he was sent to Zia Wo, a punishment I am sure. If Ming Liang went then I assure you Pushi is with him.” Jia Shi says sorrowfully.

“Zia Wo, Boa’s territory, would Long Zhang be so foolish to strike at two clans at the same time” Ye asks calmly

“I don’t know, but if he’s traveling to Zia Wo he will have to go through Zhoungma, he will feast there. We can have Mang hold him up, not arrest, just keep him delayed, if we can’t meet them at Zhoungma then we can catch up to them that way” Meng says thinking it though.

“You speak of Mang and orders…. you two are not panthers at all, you are Hu” Jia Shi says with a bright smile.

“Yes, I am Hu Meng, and this is my brother Hu Wang. No one can know that we are here” Meng says staring at the old lion with intense eyes

“I do not play in the games of lords, but I must tell you that you will make little time in your journey tonight, use one of my birds to send a message if you must, and I will offer you a place at our table and a bed in our temple. The beds are not soft, but not too bad and the table is not too bad if you do not mind a lack of meat” Jia Shi says knowing many of his people have given up meat, he has too for the most part, but insists his son be fed meat so that he grows strong.

“We shall hunt for ourselves…and we welcome your hospitality. You are right the night will fall quickly and we must rest. I will send word so that Mang can hold Ming Liang up.” Meng says and placing his hand on Ye the two of them leave to begin the hunt.


	15. Chapter 15

It is near dusk as Jia Shi walks through the temple. Many of the men that are under his service are gathering their things and calling it a night. He himself will be going to bed shortly, the day hasn’t been a hard one but still one full of surprises, still as the head priest he has his duties and those duties are not to be overlooked. He was surprised not to see the Hu brothers or the fox at the table, but he suspected that they are most likely still out trying to catch their dinner, the woods in these parts can be scares for game. Making his rounds he puts out the many candles and lights the incense in front of the many faces of his god, and in front of each says a simple prayer. Making sure everything is taken care of, the scrolls rolled and put away, the lights put out and the doors locked he makes his way to his own chambers to call it a night. On his way he sees the door to his son’s chambers open just a crack and a light coming out. He smiles and knows that it is probably just his son reading one of his stories, he is happy that his son is so interested in reading and gaining knowledge, but the cub must learn that there is a time and place, and now is the time for sleep, not reading. Calmly he opens the door to tell his son to put the scroll away and get into bed but is stopped the instant he sees what is really going on. His son is not reading, instead he is being held facing the door by a black bird dressed in the red and black of the Li Shou, the black bird has his son in his lap, one hand over his forehead, the other around his chest, the hand that is braced over his son’s chest holds a small black curved knife to his son’s throat.

“Not a word Jia Shi, this knife is laced with something, even the slightest nick of the flesh and you will watch your son burn from the inside out.” The Bird says his voice harsh and rasping, but full of malevolent glee.

Jia Shi says nothing and stays still where he stands. He then hears the door gently shut behind him.

“we are not here for your son, nor you, nor any of those you would call followers. What we want is the sons of Hu. Tell us where they are, and we will be nothing more than shadows of a nightmare.” The voice says calm and soothing, a voice of someone just doing a job.

“They are in the woods north of here I think, the were out trying to get game for the evening. Please let my son go” Jia Shi says his eyes beginning to brim with tears.

The owner of the second voice then steps around him so that he can be seen and once again Jia Shi’s heart stops…. another, a third three tailed fox, like Pushi, like Ye, this one has almost the same markings as the others, but where Pushi was green and Ye was white, this one’s fur is the color of black ink, the markings an electric blue, at least that is what he can tell by the tails. This one dressed in the red and black of the Li Shou is almost entirely covered except for the tails.

“No tricks now, it will not be you who pays if you lie” Jiuweihu Hei says looking at the priest.

“No tricks, but I will tell you this, you may find them, and you may indeed slay the two brothers, but a third is with them, and you will not raise your blade to him, your friend there might, but you will not, and I believe that if that bird strikes at their company, you will slay him.” Jia Shi says knowing now deep in his soul that somehow these three must come together and somehow, they will decide the fact of this great land, not these lords.

“and what makes you say that.” Hei asks cocking his head.

“I will not say, I’m not sure I can put it in words, but you won’t, and if you go, you will see for yourself anyway.” Jia says and watches the bird roll his eyes.

“Release the cub, we have what we want” Hei says and nods his head.

Carefully the raven takes the knife from the child then lets him go, the child frightened only runs to his father, Hei then nods to the door and Jia Shi and his son walk calmly out of it, then once they are gone Hei and the other leave using the shadows as their cover.

Meng slowly moves through the woods his bow at the ready, seeing his pray a yearling buck he draws, and taking a deep breath he lets loose his shot, it goes high and the buck dashes quickly into the woods.

“Damnit, no food for me” He says looking up and seeing night is only seconds away, he should get back. 

He’s not surprised that he hasn’t got anything to show for his time out here, and he knows he will not go hungry, Wang was just as unlucky but Ye had managed four rabbits, which by now were well roasted, he would share. He is better shot then this, but his mind has been racing about this Pushi. He thought about it since he got out here and remembered that Gou had told them that Ming Liang had passed through there kingdom with a sizable force, the first time was the day before their father had gone hunting, then again not long after, with a whole lot less men and looking decidedly defeated, and though it was Gou who told him it was Mang who entertained them, taking them to his own large home and letting his servants take care of them rather then bring them to the palace and making father do it….not that father could have, not the second time at least, he had already been wounded by then, perhaps in the hut of Ye by then. But if Mang had seen the force of Ming Liang then why didn’t he say anything of the three tailed fox, it’s odd enough to make someone want to talk about it, especially when their own showed up. He will just have to ask him when he gets back to Zhoungma

“Hu Meng” a calm soothing voice says from the shadows of the trees.

“Show yourself, if you are my enemy I would see your face plainly” Meng says notching another arrow.

Meng watches from out of the shadows steps an agent of the Li Shou, the shadows hiding almost all of him, but then something catches Meng’s eyes, behind the fox are three bright blue marks, like fur, his mind flashes as it comes to him, those are his tails, three of them, and bright blue tips. Not wasting time on wondering anymore he lets loose his arrow and watches with stunned silence and the man leans just enough to avoid the arrow and catch it with his bare hand.  
Meng then feels a burning flash of pain as his side is pierced with something. It then comes to him, the one in front was only a distraction, he has been stabbed. Meng falls to his knees grabbing his side and blood pours out between his fingers.

“The wound is not fatal itself, but that blade was laced with poison, I give you a day at the most. Your death will not be quick, and it will not be painless.” Hei says looking at the tiger, so perfectly disguised as a panther. In truth they never would have known, if not for the tonfas at his sides.

He is taken out of this thought however as they hear a howl like a wolf then a flash of light as a bright white fox dash at them. Looking up at the fox Hei is stunned and instantly everything leaves him. He is no longer in the forest, now he stands on a cliff overlooking the sea. Standing at the edge of this cliff is the same white fox, his back to him, his body covered in brilliant shimmering armor, in his hand is an elegant Chinese long sword, the handle seems to be yellow/white as if made of aged bone or ivory. As he gazes on this figure only the smell of the sea is there, the smell of the sea and the smell of the fox, two words repeat themselves in his head, Honor, and light. He has seen right into this fox’s soul. Nothing like this has ever happened and quickly he shakes his head to break the spell. The sea is gone, the forest is back and quickly he whistles to his companion and the two dashes into the forest to be lost again in the shadows.

Ye sheaths his blade and lets Wang look over his brother. He himself is too stunned to do anything. When he charged them he saw only Li Shou, assassins and his enemies, but when he locked eyes with the one in front of Meng, something had happened. The forest, at least this one had vanished. He was standing in another forest, it was bright autumn and the leaves were crisp oranges, reds, and golds…there was a hunting party of wolves he thinks but they were blurred. Then out of a hole came a fox, black with blue markings, and the men began to rush after him, a classic fox hunt. But they couldn’t catch the fox, then it swam a river and the men stopped the fox laughed and raised its hands in victory, then chased the hunter, and they ran, ran like the devil itself was chasing them, the fox laughing the whole time. And the whole time he saw all this he heard only two words whispered in his head like the wind was talking to him, Shadow, and Cunning. Then he was back here the two men dashing into the forest. He can’t say what happened, but somehow, he knows, the one he looked at, he saw him, not the him that everyone would see when he isn’t shrouded, but the very core of this person, this fox. and since that vision has come to him, he has been filled by it, like whatever part he saw of this fox now stays in him. He wants this fox, no want isn’t right, he needs this fox, to be without him would be worse than losing his life, it would be like not being able to breath. His mind flashes that he should chase after him, but no…. he will wait, the fox will come to him.

“Ye…. Ye, answer me” Wang says his voice in panic.

“Sorry, what were you saying, how bad is the wound” Ye says snapping his head back to what he must think about now.

“It’s not fatal, but he said it was poisoned, that I would burn, and I think he’s right, I already feel it working. He gave me a day” Meng says slowly standing with his brothers help.

“Take him to the temple, lay him down and stay with him. I shall get the antidote” Ye says and with that he walks away.

The two brothers only stare at their companion. He seems to move and think like something has captured him. They wonder if he is well, but he is right Meng needs to lay down and the temple will take him, there might even be someone who knows how to fix this. Watching Ye step into the woods, not running, only walking, they take their leave and Wang helps his brother to the temple.

Once a good distance away from the temple Hei stops to catch his breath. The raven steps beside him and glares at him.

“What happened back there, you told me that you have shrouded us, well did you or not” The raven says glaring at Hei.

“I did, the fox, he found a way around it” He says but that’s not it, he knows what happened and he knows now what he will do. He just wonders how this will change things.

“No matter, our job is done and the leader to the Hu forces will die in a day, just as Long Zhang payed for” The raven says calmly

“Don’t be so sure, the temple may find the cure, unlikely but possible” He says but knows really what is about to happen, and knows he is powerless to stop it.

“As rare is this poison is, I would say it’s a great deal more than unlikely” The raven says and with that begins to walk away

“They are learned men, you never know. Report back, I shall stay and keep tabs on the progression of the poison” Hei says taking one last deep breath and begins to walk forward   
to the temple.

“Those were not our orders” The raven says and looks at his companion snarl in his voice

“I do not take orders from you” Hei says and glares right back at the bird.

The raven only looks at him, then knowing that facing off with Hei would only result in his own death, he leaves. 

Once the raven is gone Hei begins to make his way back to the temple, oh he’s not going there, but he knows that the fox will be near there, alone, probably in a single tent. He has worked with magic and darkness too long not to know what had happened back there, it was a soul bond. The two of them are now linked in a way none could understand and though this may complicate things, he would have it no other way. When he saw that fox, the core of him, it filled him in a way he had never been filled before, with hope, peace and love…. well and lust too let’s be honest. He will love this fox…no, he already does, he wants him, not just in the physical way, but wants him near, wants his scent on him, his body to his, to be without this fox would be his death, no worse than death, at least death brings peace. And knowing what he does, he is sure that the fox feels the same, they are mates, not in the way others might be, but in a way that not even death can change. 

It takes him little time to find the foxes tent, white against the black of the forest, he can see by the shadow that the fox is inside and that he has lit a candle or lamp. As Li Shou his mind screams to him to not enter, and if he does to do it by stealth. But he won’t, why hide from your mate, he wants him to see him, he wants to see the smile on the fox’s face when he steps though those flaps, he wants to be wanted, and for that fox to know he wants him as well, that just seeing him brings him joy and peace. Hei silences his instincts made from years of training and does just what his heart tells him to, steps fully into the tent no shadow, no hiding, just walking in. What he sees in front of him fills him with a warmth of love he never thought possible. The white fox stands, naked waiting. The markings are just like his. His hands and feet are red, and of course the tips of each of his three tails are red, even his ears are tipped in red. Having studied his own markings, he does not need to see them to know how all the markings connect. It starts with a mark that goes from the tip of his nose down his back, then branches the first time to make the spirals at his cheeks, then it breaks off again and forms two spirals, each on the upper arm about where the shoulder is, this branches off at the spiral, then makes two branches of its own, the top branch curving over his upper chest, not touching but the pointed tips stopping at the sternum. The lower branch curves down about where the ribs would stop. The spiral then continues down and winds its way down the upper arm tell the tip is on the inside of the elbow. The main mark on the back then splits and curves up to move over the hips, then back down so that the pointed tip of the mark almost touches his sheath…. the sheath also being a bright red color. Along his belly by itself not connected to any other marking is an intricate series of points and spirals that looks to fire or flame. To Hei this fox is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. And as he smiles at the white fox he sees him blush, and the tip of his cock begin to show. It too is as bright red as a strawberry, he can’t help but lick his lips at the thought.

“You were expecting me” Hei says smiling.

“I want something from you, and I want you naked. You are Li Shou and I want to make sure you are not armed” Ye says, his voice trying to hold authority, but he even he can hear the shyness in it.

“Oh, come now, that’s not the only reason.” Hei says and must restrain laughter when he sees Ye blush bright red.

Knowing that there is no point in this game, he carefully takes off his weapons, then as Ye had asked he strips himself naked. Ye stares at what he is seeing, this fox is just like him, not just the tails or the odd coloring, but the markings are almost identical. The main part of his fur is an ink black, but his markings are a brilliant electric blue. His hands and feet are blue, and the tips of each of his three tails are blue, even his ears are tipped in blue. Knowing his own markings, he knows how all the markings connect. It starts with a mark that goes from the tip of his nose down his back, then branches the first time to make the spirals at his cheeks, then it breaks off again and forms two spirals, each on the upper arm about where the shoulder is, this branches off at the spiral, then makes two branches of its own, the top branch curving over his upper chest, not touching but the pointed tips stopping at the sternum. The lower branch curves down about where the ribs would stop. The spiral then continues down and winds its way down the upper arm tell the tip is on the inside of the elbow. The main mark on the back then splits and curves up to move over the hips, then back down so that the pointed tip of the mark almost touches his sheath…. the sheath also being a bright blue color. Along his belly by itself not connected to any other marking is an intricate series of points and spirals that looks like a dagger with a set of wings almost folded around it. As Ye stares at him he sees the bright blue tip of Hei’s cock begin to show. Making Ye blush even more.

“I am wholly at your mercy….my love” He says his voice soft and gentle at the last two words.

At those words Ye stares up into Hei’s eyes, there is no flash of insight like the last time, only the sight of the truth, this fox does love him, with all that is in him, and looking into those eyes he knows that it is the same in himself.

“I want…. I need the antidote to the poison” Ye says knowing that was not the first thing that he almost said, he almost simply said that he needed him.

“I am Li Shou, I work for pay” Hei says scenting the air, scenting his mate.

“I have no money, nothing to offer” Ye says looking down

“Oh, but you do” Hei says and stepping forward gently traces a finger along Ye’s sheath, making his shiver and his cock become more exposed.

“that would be a poor bargain, for you…. you’re asking for what is already yours, and I think you know it” Ye says leaning into Hei and letting his head fall on the black fox’s chest.

“Then information, we trade in that. Give me enough and the antidote is yours, and I’ll even allow you to ask some questions” Hei says and smiles.

Ye doesn’t answer with words however, only nods taking a deep whiff of his mate’s scent, the smell of the night, crisp air, jasmine, and the smell that lightening gives off in the air. A scent he already loves and will never forget.

“Shan is not dead, he’s not even dying is he” Hei asks calmly wrapping his arms around his love

“No, but he is out of the game, an advisor only” Ye says not sure why he’s saying this, this is a Li Shou and he could use the information…. But never against you, a voice says in his mind, and though it sounds only like wishful thinking, he knows it’s the truth.

“I assumed as much” Hei says and smiles

“Who hired you” Ye asks wondering if the information goes both ways.

“Long Zhang, to kill the leader of the Hu Clan” He says knowing that if his Li Shou brothers heard him talking about a client, they would kill him, or try at least.

“I see” Ye says his own hand now finding its way to his lover’s sheath.

“Ahhh, tell me, what is Meng’s plans, broad strokes, don’t tell me anything that might hurt them” He says knowing that this is a game of war and to say too much is to damage the clan.

“To unite the land, and you do you work for only the Li Shou or do you have a clan” Ye asks and feels Hei take his finger and gently rub it along the inside of his sheath, making little circles around his cock and making him arch his back to meet the touch.

“The Feng clan is my employer…. he took Rong’s kingdom and made it his own Like the Hu, he plans to unite the lands. I smell your need” He says the air now becoming thick with the smell of Musk.

“so, you are at one end of the spectrum and I the other…. I will not leave the Hu, and I doubt you will leave the Feng. Let us play this game then, your mind against mine. But never in hate, only in love and pleasure in seeing our lover’s skill One last thing before this goes too far and I can no longer think straight. Who was the assassin tonight?” Ye says and steps back to gather his senses. 

“Wuya, and not my last question for you.” Hei says a sly grin on his face.

“Ask, and be quick, I have little patient left and will not hold restrained much longer.” Ye says knowing that all the teasing has brought him to an eb where he is about to rape this fox.

“Am I your first” Hei asks and watches as Ye only glances at him, then looks shyly down and nods, his cheeks red as his markings.

Seeing his lover so embarrassed makes him love him even more, he saw him in that forest, screaming like a madman prepared to kill, and saw the strength in him on the cliff by the sea. But he is still shy and sweet.

“Then I shall have to make this worth your while.” And with that said Hei gently takes his lover into his arms and lays him on the simple bed roll. 

Without words, Hei takes his already exited lover into his mouth, savoring his flavor as he licks and suckles him tell he finishes, then takes his lovers seed and drinks it happily, panting Ye feels Hei mount him, not as you would another animal, but face to face, the two stares into each other’s eyes as he slowly lowers himself then with all the gentleness he can, he slides into his innocent lover. Ye yips in pain only once, and the two only hold each other backing in the union of the moment, then tying to pour all the love and tenderness he feels, Hei lays claim to his mate, taking him, slowly passionately, tell soon he is lost in the moment and animal instincts take over. Ye feels his lover claim him and at first there is pain at the intruder, but he grits his teeth and his lover is gentle, soon the pain is gone only to be replaced with the sensation of love making, his arousal and climax building once more. He is not sure when but at one point is lovers knot enters him and begins to swell, seconds later Hei grunts and Ye can feel him begin to explode inside him, filling him with his seed. The two lay that way panting, and both fall deep into sleep. 

When mourning comes he finds that Hei is still laying atop him but smiles and rolls him to the side. Hei waking find now that he is the one on his back and it is Ye with the sly smile lowering himself.

“Yes love, take me, claim me as yours and mix your own scent with mine.” Hei says and gasps as Ye enters him.

Like with Hei, Ye tries to be gentle and passionate, but this is his first and he has no control, soon he is thrusting into his lover with abandon and not long after that, knotting him. Then with a howl he fills Hei with his seed. 

“Must this end” Ye says a sorrow in his voice.

“For now, but I will always be yours, and I know you are always mine” Hei says and with that the two lock in a deep and passionate kiss.

The second Ye is untied with his lover Hei gives him another kiss and begins to dress, his legs feeling like rubber. Gently he takes Ye’s hands and folds his own over them. 

“Until the next round, which is soon I hope” Hei says and leaves the tent. 

Unfolding his hands, he sees that Hei has given him the antidote to the poison. Ye seeing the small bottle smiles and remembers his own words, your mind against mine, but never in hate, always in the love and the pleasure of seeing our lover’s skill.

Knowing the too much time has passed Ye ignores the fact that he is naked and rushes into the temple. A few of the priests look at him, a white three tailed naked fox but it is Jia Shi that approaches.

“Where is Meng, I must see him, now” Ye says and looks at Jia Shi.

“He is in my room. He is not doing well, only 6 hours have passed and he is already burning up, his fever is high, and his younger brother believes that he will not last much longer.

“The one that gave him the poison said 24 hours and I trust him. But that won’t matter, I have the antidote” Ye says and holds the bottle for Jia to see.

“Oh, thank god, come quickly” Jia says and with that the two of them dash down the hall.

Seconds later the two arrive in the elderly lion’s own quarters, Meng lays on the bed his fur soaked with sweat, Wang sits in a chair beside him holding his brothers hand in both of his.

“Ye, I’m not going to make it…. I want you to hear what I have to say and be witness. I was never an excellent choice for the throne, too hot headed, Wang, you shall lead our family. You were always the more level headed of us, but I want you to listen to Ye, he’s been right so far, and I think he has a lot more to give.” Meng says and then grimaces as another wave of pain flashed through him.

“Your right about that…. Jia, I need you to help him sit up.” Ye says and approaches the bed.

“Ye, why are you naked” Meng asks a smile on his face once the pain passes.

“No reason” Ye says but turns his face away as he blushes.

Jia and Wang then gently help Meng to sit up. Ye is frightened at what he sees, Meng is dripping with sweat and panting, but Hei did say that the poison would linger and make this death a hard one.

“Open your mouth” Ye says and looks at the young lord. 

Not caring anymore Meng nods then slowly opens his mouth.

Carefully Ye uncorks the small vile and then saying a small prayer to himself he pours the contents down the tiger’s throat. Meng drinks what is given him and then shakes his head.

“God that was nasty, it better be worth it” Meng says as Wang and Jia gently lay him back down.

“It will be” Ye says and waits to see if anything happens

“Could he have lied to you” Jia says softly so that only Ye hears.

“No, he won’t” Ye says positive it is true, Hei may not play fair, but he would never lie to him, not with something like this.

“I think it’s working, my body, it’s starting to cool down” Meng says his breathing starting to deepen.

“Good, time is short. Wang prepare your brother to move, in a cart I don’t think he can ride. I will follow as far as Zhoungma, then you two stays home, I shall take a force with me to Zie Wo.” Ye says knowing that he must meet this Pushi, and if what he has heard is right, then it was the Long family that payed for the assassination of Meng, he wants answers   
to say the least.

Wang only nods and leaves to get things ready.

“I shall send a few of my men with you, in case you run into trouble. They will return here once you have arrived at Zhoungma. I have already been told that your lord Shan does not want my church in his lands, yet.” Jia Shi says known from what the hare told him that it is nothing against the religion, just a matter if they can be trusted just yet.

“I thank you, I should dress, stay with my friend” Ye says and when Jia Shi nods he leaves making his way back to his tent where he dresses,

Looking around in his tent he sees a small tuft of black fur, tied with a piece of leather. Picking it up he takes a whiff of the fur, it is his, the smell of night, shadow and lightening fill his nostrils flooding his mind with tender and loving thoughts. Smiling he tucks the tuft of fur in his pouch and steps out to find that everything has been prepared. A small cart has been made comfortable for Meng and his horse tied to it so that it will pull. Wang sits upon his own horse and the two priests stand on either side, both with a large single edged blade at their side.

“I have sent word ahead. The trip takes almost eight hours, but with him like this I would add on another three hours to be safe, but if you kick into a gallop for a good length of it, you can cut the time to maybe six hours, go ahead of us…. if this Pushi is so important and we need him, then go fetch him. Just be sure to bring him home, if it is his clan that is responsible for this, then I want answers” Wang says fire flashing in his eyes.

With a nod Ye turns his horse and as he was told, kicks it into a gallop. If he is lucky he will catch the force of Long before they get to Zei Wo, but he is almost sure he will be too late for that, but hopefully not too late to get his hands-on Ming Liang and Pushi.


	16. Chapter 16

It is already dark as Ye begins to approach the city of Zei Wo, he had only stopped long enough in Zhoungma to get a fresh horse and whistle for the men that were waiting for him. Then they were off again and again it was at a full gallop, but seeing the city approaching and fast he wonders if he might not be too late. There are no signs of battle. Not stopping he and his men rush at the gate to see that it has already been opened, a group of soldiers dressed in the blue and gold of the Feng family are surrounding the man he has come here for, a green fox who is now down on a single knee still trying to fight. He sees that this fox somehow is using the elements around him as weapons. Then as the fox hears the galloping of Ye’s men he turns and the two of them lock eyes, and just as with Hei, everything vanishes.

He is no longer on the field of battle, but instead on a simple spring field filled with flowers and alive with the sounds of the wildlife. The green fox is in front of him lying on the ground, rolling in the grass with a smile on his face. He watches the fox roll on his back naked and allows the sun to warm him…. then just like that he is back in the battle, the vision taking no more than a single beat of his heart. Ye guides his galloping horse right the fox and then as he is about to ride him down, he pulls it into a jump, then as the horse leaps over the fox, he himself leaps off the horse rolling and drawing his sword in one hand, and his long knife in the other. His mind flashes in only one thought, this is his mate…. a second mate, and these men mean to end him, so he must end them.

The moonlight flashes off his blade as he fights off those that come to end him and the green fox, who has now passed out at his feet. But Ye is possessed and every stroke of his blades is death. His eyes flash as he sees in the distance the albino peacock Feng Shou, and though he wants to peruse him he knows he cannot leave the fox, instead he watches as Shou grabs some random horse and then flees the battle.

“Master Ye, your orders.” One of his men asks looking around, the forces of Feng have been either killed or driven off.

“We have what we came for, the city shall go to whoever wants it, invasion was never our goal. We will go home. And this time we can spare the horses.” Ye says and walks over fetching his own horse. He then mounts his horse and has one of his men help the unconscious green fox in front of him. Gripping the reins in one hand and wrapping his other arm around the green fox in front of him, he begins the long trip home.

Slowly Pushi begins to open his eyes and then quickly shuts them again, the room he is in is bright, it must be full day now. Wait, he was in battle, what had happened, taking a deep breath he allows everything to begin to flow over his mind. Okay, he has gone to Zia Wo with   
Ming Liang and Niu, they were going to try and take the kingdom from Bao, but when there got there it wasn’t bao, it was Feng Shou, and it was a trap. Okay that is clear, then what, that’s right he ordered Niu to get the young lord away from him, then he tried to hold them off, but he was being overrun. Then……then the fox, the white and red fox, and the soul bond. Was that only dream, no, he could pass it off as just that, but he can still feel the essence of that fox in him. He saved him, and he must have brought him here.  
Keeping his eyes closed he takes stock of what he can, he is naked, laying in a bed, He is bandaged but the wounds don’t seem serous. The bed is larger enough for two, and soft, the room was bright and this time preparing himself he opens his eyes once more. It is a nice room but not an extravagant one. Slowly he slides himself to the edge of the bed and sits up.

Now that he knows what is going on he thinks about what he is going to do. His only thought is of the white fox and how badly he wants to see him again, see him and lay claim to him. With a smile he closes his eyes and using his concentration, he shifts his form from that of a male, to a female. He feels his body slim, just slightly, adding curves to his hips and thighs, not too much, then the growth of his breasts, not too much, just C cups at most, a slight change in his muzzle and ears, giving his face a more feminine look, then the oddest sensation, the feeling of his cock and balls retreating into his body and somehow forming a vagina and womb. The first time he felt this it sent shivers up his whole body, thinking he would look completely different, and wondering if he could get back to male. But once he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw that he wasn’t all that different, more feminine curvier, but that is about all. And his mind is still the same, the only difference is that over time he has learned to think not just as a male but as a female.

Once the shift is done he slowly makes himself stand, it is not as bad as he thought it might be, but he is still unstable.

“I would tell you to sit back down, but I don’t give a damn, if not for my father I would bare my claws and gut you” a young voice says as the door slides open.  
Pushi turns to see a young tigress in a beautiful red and gold dress glaring at him with pure hate in her eyes.

“I don’t understand, I have done nothing to you” He says truly confused.

“Nothing, my brother lies in bed weakened but alive, and if it were up to you he would be dead. And you have the nerve to tell me that you did nothing” She says and begins to storm toward him calmly with steady bur sure steps.

Soon the door slides open again and Pushi’s breath leave him as the white fox walks in.

“Wen, calm yourself.” The white fox says and walking over takes the young tigress in his arms.

Watching this white fox hold the tigress sends a sharp stab of both rage and jealousy, he wants to be wrapped in those arms, wants to bury his head in that chest as she is doing right now.

“He….” But she can’t finish, he only begins to take long deep breaths to keep from crying.

“Go to Meng, he was asking for you. I shall talk to Pushi. I promise I shall get to the bottom of everything.

Ye watches closely as Wen walks out of the room and then sure that she will not be coming back he turns to Pushi, his mind racing of all the things that he wants to do to this fox, all the lust that he is just barely keeping back, and now seeing that this fox has somehow changed his gender, he thinks of at least twelve more things he could do. But this is not the time, not quite at least, he need answer and he needs them to be the truth. If he were to get Ming Liang, well the young lord might be able to lie to him, but Pushi, with the soul bond in place could no more lie to him then he could lie to Pushi. 

“We should get a bath, you are rank with the smell of your efforts of the battlefield, and I am quite ripe with the smell of battle.” Ye says with a smile.

“I would like your name….so that I know who it is that I call my mate” Pushi says and begins to calmly and carefully walk to this fox.

“Jiuweihu Ye, just as your name is Jiuweihu Pushi.” Ye says with a smile enjoying the sight of Pushi walking to him, naked and using his body language to attempt to seduce him, not that he needs much work.

“I can smell your musk, and I’m sure you can smell my heat, so let us dispense with simple formalities. I love you, I want you and I need you. What happened back there, that was a soul bond, and I do not think it was only one sided. I know that you are feeling all that I am, even if the two of us can’t put words to it. I want you to have me, give me your Kit to bare and I shall do so with such pride.” Pushi says and once he is close enough presses hard against Ye wrapping his arms around him.

Ye is right, he can smell the sour smell of his own sweat and the odd almost sweet smell of Ye’s sweat mixed with the blood that has spilled, he can also feel the erection that Ye is holding against him and fights the urge to reach down and release that thing from his pants.

“I know well of soul bonds, and I will not deny what I am feeling, and what I smell on both you and myself, but I also know that questions will need to be asked and these questions will need answers before we go any further. So please join me in a bath so that we can talk. And if your answers are the right ones…. we will do much more then talk.” Ye says with a sly smile on his face.

Pushi only nods and taking Ye’s hand allows himself to be lead to the bath.

The two make their way to the bath without words, once inside Pushi sees that Ye has already had it set up, the bath his full and steaming, Soaps and oils are set to the side and next to the bath are two glasses with a bottle of huangjiu, also known as yellow wine. The bottle is white with some blue floral pattern on it the cups sitting next to it have the same pattern and colors. Slowly Ye steps into the bath and gently he takes Pushi’s hand and leads her in. the water is hot but not scalding and once in the water the two relax. Smiling Ye takes a bar of soap, when he first set this up he thought of using scented soap, but quickly changed his mind, he wants his mates natural scent not something covering it up. With all the tenderness of a lover Ye takes the bar of soap and runs it though Pushi’s fur and running his fingers through the fur he works it into a lather. As he washes the green fox he sees that once the fur is wet and matted to his body, the fox is rather built, her muscles ropey like thick cords, yet keeping to a feminine body. Feeling the attention lavished on her Pushi lets out a small moan.

“I know that you cannot lie to me, so I will not ask much of you. But I do need questions answered.” Ye says and then reaches over pouring the yellow wine into a cup, then placing it in Pushi’s hands. 

Pushi gently takes a sip of the wine, normally he doesn’t care for it but somehow this one has been treated defiantly and it has a very sweet and pleasant taste to it.

“Is that why you are pampering me, to get the answers.” Pushi says and feels the hot water pour over his back as Ye washes out the soap.

“No…. like you said, we are mates, and I am beginning to see what that means. But I will get to that. Are you willing to answer my questions? I will ask nothing too deep of the clan.” Ye says remembering the deal he had made with Hei.

“I have nothing to hide, especially from you.” Pushi says and then turns to face Ye.

“Why did the Long clan try to assassinate not only Shan, but Meng” Ye says getting right to the point.

“What, we have done no such thing. The Long clan is not at war with the Hu. We have only struck out against the Rong clan… well I think it might be the Feng clan now.” Pushi says and watches as Ye pours his own glass

Ye looks deep into the eyes of his soon to be second mate and sees that he is telling the truth, as far as he knows there has been no act against the Hu clan. There are more questions, but he must think on how to ask them. Setting his own cup down Pushi takes the bar of soap from Ye and begins to scrub down Ye’s chest and stomach and smiles as he hears Ye moan in pleasure, taking advantage of this she lets his hand slide just below the water and stroke Ye’s sheath. Ye lets out a gasp and darts away for a second. He can’t help but smile as the sly look on Pushi’s face.

“You can’t blame me” Pushi says and presses her body against Ye’s 

“I don’t, but the questions first. Please” Ye says and with that simple look lets Pushi know that this is taking everything in him to stay calm and not give into his instincts.

“Go on then, I’m running out of control here.” Pushi says letting her soft body relax as Ye wraps his arms around her.

“You said you knew nothing about this, would Ming Liang” Ye asks wondering if the son might have given the orders and not told his advisor.

“Ming Liang gave no orders. You are sure that is it the Long clan that have attacked you and not someone trying to impersonate us” Pushi says now nervous.

“I am positive. It was upon the orders of the Long clan” Ye says resting his chin on the top of Pushi’s head.

“Then that would be under the orders of Long Zhang, but if he is really picking a fight with the Hu clan, and the Feng clan….it is a losing battle, you can’t just wage war on two clans.” Pushi says seeing all the trouble ahead for the Long clan. Yes, they are an older clan and the Feng clang is brand new, but Feng Chi Re is no slouch when it comes to strategy, and the Hu, well their clan has been around for some time, and for good reason.

“Do you think there might be a way to bring the Long and Hu clan together. I tell you this because I know that the Feng clan will be coming after both Hu and Long.” Ye asks and takes a deep whiff of his mate’s scent.

Again, Pushi lets his hand drift to Ye’s sheath, but this time Ye doesn’t pull away, instead he leans into the touch and Pushi soon feels the sheath fill and even the tip begin to come out.

“I will have to talk to Ming Liang, and you should talk to those on your side. I know this sounds rash, but the best way would to unite the clans in marriage, Wen and Ming Liang. But we would have to talk to them, as furious as she was with me she may not even want to consider it.” Pushi says looking up at his lover, his hand still firmly gripping Ye’s sheath.

“I shall talk to her, and her brothers, tell them what I know and how I know it.” He says between gasps.

“If that is settled, then tend to your mate, I need you.” Pushi says and slides her body so that Ye’s cock is right at her entrance. 

The time for talking is done and with a swift thrust Ye enters her, both letting out a groan of pleasure. The love making is soft, sweet and tender. Both wanting the other to reach heights of pleasure before now unknown, and both seem to do just that. Pushi bites down on Ye’s shoulder as with his final thrust he buries his knot into her and with a howl spills his seed into her. Both hold each other as they pant and gather their senses, Ye realizing that he is now tied with her, and vary likely has impregnated her. Then realizing that his shoulder is sore.

“Sorry about that, I think I broke skin” Pushi says blushing and licking the fur that she had bitten down on

“I do have one last question, not about the clan, but about you” He says looking down at his mate.

“Oh” Pushi says a smile on her face.

“When I picked you up on the battlefield, weren’t you male” Ye asks wondering if he might have only misjudged.

“I can change gender at will, and when I bonded with you I saw you as male, I have had other males when I was one…. well one other male. But if I were to stay male, I couldn’t bare your kit, and I want that more than anything.” Pushi says and leans forward giving Ye a deep passionate kiss.

“There is something that I must confess to you, I have a mate, or I should say another mate” Ye says thinking longingly of Hei

“I’m sure it was a nice relationship, and I know you will want to let them down gently, but there is no way what you have with that person can compare to what we have, what we share” Pushi says figuring it was much like what he shared with Ming Liang, he loved his lord, but that love is a pale comparison to the soul bond that these two shares.

“It does though, I mean, I had a soul bond with this one as well, he is like us, a three tailed fox.” Ye says letting Pushi know just what is going on, that there are three of them, and that they will all most likely be bounded.

“Another, I was so stunned when I saw you. I must go see him, find him, and see if I will bond. If you are soul bonded with him as you are with me, then I will share you, I could never ask you to break that. Hopefully I will bond with him as well, but if not, I will learn to love him.” Pushi says nuzzling under Ye’s chin

“I don’t know where to find him, but I am sure that if it is meant to be, you two will meet.” Ye says and gently begins to rock his hips back and forth, causing Pushi to gasp.

“So soon” Pushi says her face flushing

“I am a viral fox, but if you mind” He says looking down into her eyes.

“Not at all, I shall milk you for all that you are worth” Pushi says and the two begin the mating again.


	17. Chapter 17

Hei waits outside the darkened hall, his tail twitching, he can’t believe that they are calling him in for an inquisition, after all he has done for Chi Re, no matter he has done nothing wrong, and well yes there was the information he gave Ye, but that he can spin so that it is in their benefit. Yezhu smiles watching Hei pace back and forth waiting for them to allow him entrance so that he can defend himself. Hei seeing the smile on Yezhu’s face wants to snarl to slap that smile off his face, he thinks that the damned boar would make an excellent roast. 

The door then opens breaking his train of thought and Hei walks in not sure what to expect but sure that he can handle it. When he walks in he sees that the small table has been set for tea, but the seating tells him all he needs to know. At his end of the table there is only one chair, opposite of him is Chi Re, Shoa and Gui Sunzi, Shoa and Chi Re are dressed in simple blue and gold robes, Gui Sunzi is dressed in the uniform of the Li Shou, without the mask and hood. 

“do you know why you have been brought here.” Chi Re asks his voice hard and serious.

“I can guess but why don’t you inform me” Hei says taking a more relaxed tone to the meeting, best to always keep your opponent off balance.

“We are here to determine if what you have done will be considered treason or not, this could mean your life” Chi Re says making sure that Hei is aware of how serious this is. 

“My life, for what, setting you up for perfect success, odd way to reward someone, but let us hear you out, what have I done to deserve this” Hei says and sits in his chair, relaxed and pours him a cup of tea.

“is it true that you betrayed the Li Shou and gave the antidote to a poison that would have killed Hu Meng” Gui Sunzi asks, not sure he can believe it, but that was what he was told by Wuya. 

“I did what I did for reasons that I shall only explain to the Li Shou, our business is not that of the Feng clan, and that order was given by the Long family, not the Feng. So that has no bearing on what you are here for now, let us move on unless you have nothing else to ask” Hei says sure that they do, or the trial would not have been set up, but he understands why the poison would be the first concern of Gui’s after all he now leads the Li Shou

“He is right, that is only a concern for the Li Shou, but I will be taking it up with you” Gui Sunzi says his voice cold.

“When the trap was set for the Long clan, we were unable to achieve our goal of capturing Long Ming Liang, that was due more to his pet Juiweihu Pushi then you, but rather then win that battle, we were forced to retreat, due to the Hu clan. I find it odd that in both your involvements, the assassination of Hu Meng, and the planning of the trap in Zei Wo, the Hu clan seems to always come out on top. How would you explain this?” Chi Re asks and leans forward folding his hands under his chin.

“That is simple, I told the Hu of the trap” Hei says smiling.

“So, you admit to treason” Chi Re says taken back.

“I did not say that; will you allow me to speak my plan” Hei says smiling.

“I will hear this.” Gui says not sure if the plan was formed before or perhaps after the treason.

“The Hu clan was already being harassed by the Long clan. But nothing that would have made them retaliate, there was an attempt for Hu Shan, that failed, but the oldest son was convinced that retaliation was not the choice to go by. We were then hired by Long Zhang to assassinate Hu Meng, I gave their advisor the antidote and told him of the Long plot to destroy the Hu clan. I then told him where they might find Long Ming Liang. Just as I knew they would, they charged off and ended the trap, I was hoping they would dispose of Ming Liang, but like us they had no such luck. This greatly increases our chance of victory” Hei says smiling.

“How does you helping our enemies put us in the position of victory.

“Easy, Long has attacked us twice, and the Hu clan twice, now the long clan must fight a war on two fronts. We have made no attempt on the Hu clan, and so we need not fear them, yet.” Hei says smiling and taking a deep drink of his tea.

If they only knew that he hadn’t thought of any of this until after his night with Ye, oh they were in the right to call him a traitor, but how can you tell your lord that his loyalty means nothing to you now, that you are only helping him so that you can play a game with your lover.

“I see, that is rather brilliant, as my own clan, and the Hu clan now fight the Long clan and not each other, the Long clan must fight both of us. Why did you not inform us of this plan before you put it into action” Chi Re says relaxing.

“I was unsure if I could convince the Hu advisor of my intentions, so I waited tell I was sure that it worked.” He says, lying though his teeth.

“Your lordship, Commander Yezhu wishes to enter and speak.” A young page says entering the hall and then bowing low making sure not to lift his head tell he is addressed.

“Ah, this must be that other set of news I was waiting for. Let him enter.” Chi Re says and smiles at Hei

The large commander enters his armor still sporting the bloodstains of the resent days’ work.

“Lord Feng Chi Re. I am happy to report that the city of Chire Xing is now under the control of the Feng clan. I was made sure that everything was tended to and those that were not exactly okay with the change were eliminated” Yezhu says and smiles at his lord.

“You see Hei, you are not the only one that can make plans, once you finished your task and the Hu left for Zie Wo we took Chire Xing.” Yezhu says and looks hard at Hei.

“thank you for your honesty and I am sorry I doubted you, you have been nothing more than a loyal friend.” Chi Re says and with that he stands with is son and the two of them leave. But Gui however doesn’t leave he only sips his tea and stares at the fox.

Both wait tell the Feng clan is out of the room and far enough away they can hear nothing.

“I believe that this is your plan…. now…. but it wasn’t then was it” Gui asks calmly and smiles at his old friend

“Does it matter, it will work” Hei says calmly but under the surface he is nervous, Chi Re and Shoa may hold the power, but Gui is far more dangerous and observant.

“I didn’t bring this up, but it has come to my attention you have given their advisor the name of one of our own, that is a direct betrayal of the Li Shou” Gui Sunzi asks his eyes growing intense.

“Wuya was not one we want in our ranks, he was too unpredictable, and he enjoyed the job too much. It is one thing to be distant from dealing death, but he was excited about it.” Hei says calmly

“And the other…. Juiweihu Ye, the fox that you still smell slightly of, and from what I heard reeked of the night you gave the antidote to” Gui asks looking hard at his friend

“My mate” Hei says proudly.

“Will this interfere with your duties, he is of the Hu clan, you may be given orders to kill him, or someone else might” Gui says stating a simple fact, they are assassins and do not control their targets.

“Then I shall unleash a wrath you cannot imagine. I shall help Feng win this war, and help to the fullest of my capabilities, But Ye is mine, and I declare him safe” Hei says his eyes now ablaze with fury.

“Very well, and if you must know I agree with your assessment of Wuya the Li Shou will be better off without him.” Gui Sunzi says and gets up leaving the room and leaving Hei with his thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly Long Ming Liang makes his way into the palace, nothing has gone right, they were sent to take the city of Zei Wo and now not only has he lost half of his men, but his advisor, friend and Lover Jiuwiehu Pushi. He has informed those that came back with him to go to their families and take a day or two off. Such a blow as their defeat was will take time to help build the morale again. He himself isn’t sure if he will ever recover, the last he saw of Pushi he was still trying to fight off the Feng men, and they were beginning to overwhelm him. It could be that he got lucky and was able to barter so that he was only captured, but more likely he was killed. 

“Lord Ming Liang, your father wishes to speak with you” A young man says and bows low to his lord

Ming Liang only lets out a sigh, his father, that is the last thing he wants to deal with right now. But he must make his report and then deal with the punishment of his failure. Walking past the young servant he lays his hand on the servant’s shoulder and makes his way through the palace into the throne room. As soon as he opens the door he can tell that his father is in a foul mood, he is up off the throne and already pacing the room. He has not seen his father this agitated in some time.

“Do not bother making your report, I am already aware of you utter failure. But I doubt you know the whole of your failure. Oh yes you lost me Zei Wo but are you aware that you lost us the city of Chire Xing. Your left the city utterly unguarded, and so Yezhu general to Feng Chi Re came and swept it right out from under you. Now they are that much closer to getting here to our seat of power, now tell me, what do you have to say for yourself.” Long Zhang says glaring at his son, his eyes blazing.

Ming Liang stares at his father in shock, he had no idea that they had lost the city, he was just there not so long ago. The first thing to wash over him is the sorrow and pain he feels for all those that must have lost their lives, and those left without a home. Then rage fills him, his fault, he left the city unguarded, it was his father’s plan that he should go to Zei Wo, as ruler shouldn’t he have seen to his people. Then once again shame fill him, no they were his people and he should have seen to them. He should have made sure that there was a powerful leader there. 

“What has become of the city” Ming Liang asks his head hung low.

“Most it was destroyed, a good deal of our people were killed, those that fled are now littering my city, it is overrun with these…. refugees.” Zhang says snarling clearly unhappy about the idea of the poor living in the streets of this city.

“I shall go among the people, learn what I can, perhaps there is a way to undo this.” Ming Liang says but isn’t sure how he can do this.

“Oh, there is a way, you shall gather a force and take that city back.” Zhang says glaring at his son. 

Hearing his father speak this way the words of Mang come back to him. ‘you know what the definition of madness is, to do the same thing over and over, yet expect different results.’ He hears the large pythons say to him once again in his memory. His father might truly expect the attack to work, but this would be the third frontal assault in this battle for the kingdom, and the last two ended in horrific results.

“Father do not take this the wrong way, but that is madness. We have lost over half our men on the last two assaults, we do not have the force to take back Chire Xing. We must find a new way.” Ming Liang says shaking his head.

“Calling me mad now are we, boy I was winning wars before you were even an itch in my nether, now do as you are told” Zhang says and walks up to his son, glaring at him now standing toe to toe, the old dragon now facing down the young.

“I shall do as you ask and take the city back, but on my terms and with my own way. Your way shall only lead us to ruin” He says and with that turns his back and walks out of the palace to find those that are outcasts of the fallen city.

It doesn’t take him long to find them either, after a few questions he is pointed to a part of the city known as poor side, here those that cannot afford anything better live in the streets in makeshift shacks and tucked in places to keep the elements off them. As he walks though poor side he is instantly assaulted by not just the sight but the odor of the place, the stench of too many livings too close to one another and the stench of their waste. Soon he sees a sight that is familiar to him however, standing on something to make himself higher is the priest Jia Shi and he is doing as he always has, talking to the people and trying to help them, telling them all to pull their resources and share among the whole. Many are arguing against him but still there are those that listen to the idea. Ming Liang lets him finish watching the old lion take his time and soon he has the majority convinced and so they begin to do just as he asks and offer all they have to a pile to be divided among all those that fled the city.

Now that this is done Ming Liang approaches him and instantly sees the look of shock, but kindness and happiness on the lion’s face.

“Lord Long Ming Liang, we worried that you would not be coming home.” Jia Shi says as he sits on the street and Ming Liang takes a seat next to him.

“I am sorry to see what has happened, I just learned of Chire Xing, if there is anything I can do ask, and I shall do my best to see it done” Ming Liang says and lowers his head.

For the longest time Jia Shi just stares at him, then a smile crosses his face and he rests a gentle hand on the young lord’s shoulder.

“You know I believe you would. There is much we need, but that is not for you. What you can do is find an end to this war and soon, our city is in ruins this is true, but my faith is whole and that will allow me to keep on. But if this keeps up, how many more cities will fall, how long tell you yourself are one of us, cast out and left to fend for yourself.” Jia Shi says and watches as the young lord looks up, then goes back to staring at the street.

“I came to speak to you, to learn of the enemy, but what is the point I know I do not have the men, and without Pushi, my strategies are simple at best. No, I believe the Long clan has lost this war, it is our turn now to just fade into history.” Ming Liang says with a heavy sigh.

“So Juiweihu Pushi did not come back with you…. was he, killed.” Jia Shi asks not sure he wants to hear the answer.

“No, well not that I saw, he sacrificed himself to allow me to get away, I ran, and the last I saw when I looked back was him still fending off his attackers, but they were too many and I dare not hold out false hope. No, they most likely killed him” Ming Liang says tears beginning to fill his eyes.

“I do not wish to give you false hope, but I believe there may have been a way he could have survived.” Jia Shi says and wonders how much he dare tell. Only part enough so that the spirit of this lord doesn’t sink so low and they lose him to the depths of depression.

“I know what I saw” Ming Liang says doubtful, but there is just a ting of hope in his voice.

“Oh, I believe that, but you do not know what I know. Not long after you left for Zei Wo some of the Hu clan came to see me. To learn of the long clan to be exact.” Jia Shi says wondering what the young lord might know of his father.

“Great another enemy, well that seals it, we are dead” Ming Liang says and throws his hands up in surrender.

“Oh, they wanted blood, but the Hu have never been fools, they only punish those that have harmed them. Did you know there was an assassination attempt on both Hu Shen and Hu Meng” Jia Shi asks now waiting for the answer and the reaction, those things will tell him how much he tells the young lord.

“What, No, we have had no dealing with the Hu clan. My father has been focused solely on the Rong empire, which I have just learned is now the Feng clan” Ming Liang says shaking his head.

“Are you certain, I know of the attempt on Hu Shen, they used my faith to get into the Hu lands and tried to trick him and kill him. Thank god the old tiger was cleverer then those after him and smelled the trap, I have that information from a member of my own faith, an old and dear friend. As for the attempt on Meng, well that happened right in Chire Xing, and that was done by orders of your father.” Jia Shi says and looks hard at the young lord.

“But why, if we are fighting the Feng Clan then what would be the point in starting war with the Hu, it puts us in a two-way fight, one we can’t win. Why are you telling me this, and what does this have to do with Pushi?” Ming Liang says trying to draw the line between all this but failing to see where it connects.

“When the Hu came to me, it was Hu Meng, and Hu Wang, and their advisor. It is the advisor that puts me in the mind to think Pushi may still be alive. You see their advisor was like Pushi, a three tailed fox, white and red instead of green and gold, but still the same. They asked questions and when it was all said and done, their fox, Jiuwiehu Ye insisted that they go to Zei Wo and save you and your army. They even sent word to one of their own to hold you up on your journey. If he got there in time I have no doubt he saved Pushi” Jia Shi says and looks kindly at the lord. 

“There was another like Pushi” Ming Liang says shocked at the very idea.

“Two, but that is for another time. I wish to give you some advice. You’re a kind and gentle lord, but benevolent lord so I know you want the best for your people. I do not believe that this war will be decided by any of the lords, I cannot tell you why I feel this, but I know you will find out soon enough, so please, when Pushi comes back to you please listen to him and take what he says into consideration.” Jia Shi says and smiles at him. 

“I have always trusted Pushi and have always taken his words with consideration.” Ming Liang says looking down.

“Then I suggest that you go back to your palace and wait, despite what your father will say” Jia Shi says and with that goes back to tending to his people.

Ming Liang looks at the elderly lion once more, he cannot believe that there is another three tailed fox let alone two, but Jia Shi has never lied to him before so why would he now. With that in mind he does just what the old man says, goes back to his palace and waits for his fox to come back to him.


	19. Chapter 19

It is near noon as Ye and Pushi lay in the bed wrapped in each other’s arms, Pushi’s head gently tucked under Ye’s chin. 

“I think it is time we spoke to the Hu family. All of them.” Ye says knowing this will be hard for Pushi since it is his clan that has been accused of attacking the Hu family.

“I’m not sure I can face them, they frighten me.” Pushi says with perfect honesty.

“Well it’s too late for that, if we are going to unite the clans as you and I have talked about then it is time you drew out your plans to them, and besides I already set up the meeting for an hour from now.” Ye says and chuckles as Pushi jumps out of bed in shock.

“What, you should have told me” Pushi says his eyes darting around as if looking for a way out.

“More time would have only made things worse, now I suggest you dress, they will be waiting for us.” Ye says and stroking his lover’s cheek he gets up as well and begins to dress. 

Only thirty minutes have passed when the two of them approach the throne and the whole of the Hu family. Sitting on the throne is Wang, to his left is his brother, still weak but much better, to his right is his father Shan, and next to Meng is the sister Wen. The three men have a calm but confused look on their face, but Wen’s has a look of pure rage

“What is this fox doing before us, why is he not bound and getting ready for the headsmen” Wen says her voice a snarl.

“This is one of my mates, I have laid claim to him. I ask that you hear him out he has a great deal to say all of which we need to hear.” Ye says and looks each of the family in the eyes.

“One of your mates, how many do you have” Meng says with a chuckle.

“This makes two, but that is neither here nor there. Please hear him out” Ye says and finishes by staring right at Shan

“Father” Wang says looking at his father.

“I think we should listen, he is here in our palace, if we do not like what he has to say then we can still deal out justice” Meng says looking at his younger brother.  
Shan only nods and with a wave of his hand letting him know that it was decided Pushi steps forward and then drops to one knee.

“I knew nothing of your family until this day. I am the loyal second in command to Long Ming Liang. I know all my lords plans and secrets, and I can assure you that nothing was said between us about the war upon the Hu clan. I believe you when you say that it was the Long clan that planned both the assassination of Yourself Lord Shen, and of you Meng, but if it was done, it was done by the father, not the son. I have spoken to Ye and I know two things that are now vary clear to me. The Long clan has waged war on both the Hu and the Feng clan, and we are not strong enough to win against two foes. I offer a plan if you are willing to listen” Pushi says remaining on one knee and keeping his eyes to the floor.

“You admit that it was your clan trying to kill my brother and my father, yet you ask for mercy” Wen says and goes to step forward but is stopped by Meng.

“I do” Pushi says his voice soft and pleading.

“and what do you have that we should listen.” Wang says, not angry only curious.

“Me. This fox is my mate and if you stand against him you will not only loose a chance to make peace with the Long clan, but you will lose my own services” Ye says his eyes blazing with fury. 

All of them look hard at Pushi and Ye and see the difference in the attitude of both. Pushi is now humble and frightened, but Ye set as steel and will not yield in his decision. He cares for the Hu clan, he didn’t think he could care so much having known them for such a brief time, but he does. Pushi however is his soul mate and if he must choose, he will follow Pushi to the Long clan, and if he is asked he will sell all their secrets, in his mind by not even listening to him, they will have already betrayed him.

“Speak, and we shall listen, but we promise nothing.” Wang says not sure he is enjoying the new mantel of authority that has been thrust on him.

“Long Zhang is old, and I believe his years are numbered. To look to the future of the Long clan I must look to Long Ming Liang, and it is in that thought that I suggest a union, not made on paper, but one made is wedlock.” Pushi says and with that look right into Wen’s eyes.

“Are you out of your mind, I would rather kill myself” She says and goes to storm out of the room

“Wen” Shan growls at her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“I would not offer a union if I did not think there was a chance. I ask that you only meet him, learn about him and if the union doesn’t please all involved then I shall find another way to unite the clans.” Pushi says and waits to see if he will be excepted.

“We will need time to think about it, and Wen will need all the information on this possible match you offer her. I give you another day to speak to her, Wen, you will listen and with an open mind, Ye I will speak to you of other matters” Wang says and with that he stands and signals to all that the meeting is done. Shen, Meng, Wang and Ye walk through a separate door to go to the war room and decide what must be done, leaving Pushi and Wen alone, Wen knowing her father probably has the right idea that she should at least hear him out nods to him and leads him to a smaller room where they can talk more privately.

The room she leads him to is a smaller room, not much larger than a good-sized bedroom, it is hung with soft reds and golds, and in the center is a small table with four or five chairs around it. The table is carved wood with a soft red glow to it, Pushi guesses it is cherry wood. Wen sits at the table and with a clap of her hands a young Calico handmaiden in a soft pink dress tied in the middle with a green pastel sash come to her.

“Tea, white tea I think will be best, something to calm my anger” She says and stares at the fox as he sits at the table.

As he sit there Wen takes in the look of him, she knows that his coloring and tails are unusual but she has been around Ye long enough for that to be dulled, what is still stoking the fires in her is his dress, He is in a pair of green silken pants, slightly baggy but cut to accommodate his tails, on his feet are soft leather black boots His robe is a long one, that falls just past his calves, it is of course green with a wide trim of white down the sides, Over the shoulder is another square of white cloth tailored so that it fall perfectly over back, front and shoulders, it of course being cut in the front like the rest of the robe. Over the shoulders is another piece of tailoring, this one gold and tailored to look like golden scales, Attached to the robe is a hood that right now he has down, but she has seen him with it up and it would cover most of his face, the edge of the hood is white with a white strip down the middle of the hood, and in the middle of this near the top is the classic black and white ying yang on the top, when the hood is pulled up this can be seen from the front. All of this is finished off with a pale gold sash tied at the waist and a pair of soft black bracers that are go over the back of his hands but leave the palm and the fingers for grip. In short, he is dressed as a classic Long advisor and just the sight of him brings her blood to a boil.

Pushi can see her looking him over, he thought of going to them in more neutral colors, but Ye had nothing in his own wardrobe that was not in the Hu colors and he knew that would be an even bigger insult. It is only a few minutes before the Calico steps in with a tray holding not only the tea and the cups, but also a plate of what looks like different treats.

“help yourself, do not worry I have not had them poisoned, you belong to Ye I am told and so out of my love for him, I allow you your life” Wen says and a grin, but the grin he can see hides her anger.

As he takes one of the treats, a small bit of cake powdered in sugar he watches as she pours him tea, it is sweet smelling and she does it with all the delicacy and precision of a professional hostess, yes, she will indeed make a wonderful wife, but he would hate to be the husband that crosses her. 

“I know that you hate me, or at least, what I must represent to you, but I wish to clear that up.” Pushi says looking down, and for something to do he takes a bite of the cake.  
It is soft, and delicious, sweetened by the powdered sugar but not so sweet to miss the underlined flavor of almonds.

“I admit my mind now is clouded by anger, in that way I am much like my brother Meng, and my father, though my father’s anger has calmed with the years. But I have sense enough in at least listening, so speak” She says and takes a long look at him, then adds two clusters of sugar to his tea and just a touch of milk.

Pushi bows with respect to her when he takes the tea and at a sip is shocked, she has guessed the way he would take it perfectly. Not enough sugar to overpower the flavor of the tea, just amplify it, and just enough milk to complement it. 

“I will not sit here and tell you that I know the ways of the long clan, I don’t. I have been with them for some time, but all that time I have only been a companion to Long Ming Liang. I can tell you that I know him and his mind. And I can tell you of the struggles his father is giving him now, but I can only guess at the why. Ming Liang has hated conflict, he is only a bit better than average on the field of battle, I would not allow him to fight with anyone of the Hu clan, you all seem to be trained far better than him, or perhaps he just never had a taste for it. He has always been one to try and seek an end with conflict with words, and in many ways, I think this is his greater gift, when he speaks he does it with openness and compassion. He has always thought of his people first, I have seen him spend weeks among the poor, not just helping, but taking notes finding ways to improve the way of life. And though he has done little in the city of Lang Choaxue where his father holds the seat of power, but he has greatly increased the lives of those in both Mofa Sui and Chire Xing, where he is allowed power. The long clan has been a strong one, but not active. I can only assume that it is in the father’s nature, Long Zhang, to wait and when the moment presents itself attack. That is why I think he had us strike out at the Rong territories, Rong was weakened, I do not know why he would ever strike out at the Hu clan. Perhaps are things I don’t know that he does, but your clan showed no signs of weakness that I know of.” Pushi says taking another drink of his tea, then another cake.

The whole time that he was talking Wen had never taken her eyes off him, studding him carefully, a trick not learned at her father’s knee, but rather her mothers. It is true that in this land women have little authority, but her mother taught her in all the ways that a woman can have power, and in truth her father has treated her well and given her a lot of freedoms that most do not have, for instance she knows many other noble ladies that have no skill in weaponry, but she herself is skilled in knife, swords and bow. Her mother however taught her to be sly, keep your motives and emotions hidden, but watch the subtly of those around you. And with her mother’s teaching she has always been able to guess the motives of those around her, even her father when he tries to hide them. Only one person has ever thrown her off, and that was Ye, not so much that he kept things hidden from her, but just the opposite, he has hidden nothing from anyone, he speaks openly and makes his motives perfectly clear for all to see. And watching him, she saw two things that soften her, the way he spoke of Ming Liang is how any would speak of a lord if they are loyal, especially in the presence of an enemy, but his face showed of a kind of admiration, this lord must be just as this fox says, kind and honest, and the fox if not loves him, then did love him for it. then the dark shadows that crossed the fox’s eyes when he spoke of the father, clear dislike perhaps even hate there.

“Tell me of your lands, nothing that you cannot speak of openly” She says and drinks her own tea, taking a cake as well.

“Lang Choaxue is a fortress, has been for generations, but you already know that, it is ordered and structured, rules and schedules for everything, the people are happy enough and everyone is at least content, there are goods to go around and they are safe. Chire Xing is less so, I don’t even believe it has much for city walls it is a mining and fishing town, the people are not happy, but are satisfied, the way most people are that must work hard for their living. They are not always good to each other but there has been little real crime, it is a, I want to call it a real place, somewhere you go to get back to the roots of things. There is poverty, there always will be, but it is less, and everyone has a bed and at least two meals, even those that have nothing else are made sure they have that. Mofa Sui is farmland, the people work hard and are often weary, but happy. They live simple lives and only ask for simple needs, most they take care of themselves, there are guards and they handle most squabbles, like who should plant what, did someone steal a horse or ox, there are rougher crimes…. not long ago, just before the wars started there was a murder. Not from anyone of the people of the village, but a wanderer, came in as a drifter, a family took him in and he ended up killing the mother, daughter and son. The village did not wait for the law to handle it, they found him, took him to the center of town and burned him alive. A lot of them hold to old and sometimes frightening ways, but they are good people. What I’m trying to say is that they aren’t perfect, but good. I don’t like what they did to that man, but I understand it, and I understand why they felt they had the right.” He says looking down at his tea, then takes another drink.

“And the people in Lang Choaxue” She asks watching him carefully as she too drinks.

“I don’t really know them, I don’t go out much. Ming Liang and I had often stayed in one of the other cities, but we have been ordered to Lang Choaxue for the last few months.   
The people are friendly and are nice, there is a bit more crime I guess, a bit more fighting I mean, nothing serious, just the accessional bar brawl, but I don’t know, I just don’t like it there. I would rather be in Mofa Shi, in the fields reaping, or Chire Xing, maybe working the nets, not the mines though, hated those tunnels, I know, odd for a fox” He says with a chuckle, but it is an uneasy chuckle.

And so, with this simple conversation everything about this fox has been laid out for her, he is a man of the people, he likes the rustic roots of things, those who may not be happy, but work hard and are happy with what they get. And it has showed her that he has a distrust of the larger cities, or perhaps just of Lang Choaxue. He may not be sure of the darker rituals and thoughts of the old ways in some of those places, but he at least understands them and perhaps even the need for them.

“Only two more questions for you, then I shall let you go, and I will think about my own options. First, what is your opinion of Zhongma” she asks calmly sure of the answer but curious.

“It’s like Lang Choaxue, but not, it’s safe and the people are happy, or at least they seem to be. Same crimes I can guess, but there is a richer, warmer undertone to it all. It’s like Lang Choaxue in the idea that this is a place where things must come together, and real choices are made, and it’s not warm in the way Mofa Sui is warm, but it’s not cold, like Lang Choaxue, if I had to guess it’s cause of the Hu family, not the clan, but literally the family, you, your father, your siblings. I see the way you look at one another and I can only guess at some of the fights you have had with each other, but there is warmth there, every time I see your father look at any of you, there is real love in his eyes. Long Zhang, he’s not like that. When I first met him, I thought it was a reptile thing, they say reptiles have a tough time expressing deeper emotions, but no, it’s him. Ming Liang, I have seen love in his eyes, for me, and for his people, and for his father.” He says lowering his head at the last part.

This may have shocked him the first time he saw it, but hearing is no surprise to her, she has heard these things about him for some time. The reptile is cold and calculating and she knows it is just his way. Her good friend and one of her father’s greatest generals Mang is a python and is one of the most jolly and exuberant men you could meet, when he’s not working, he has seen her and her siblings as his own children, and they played with him and his family as they were, so she knows very well that it is not the reptile blood, but just the man that is cold.

“This is more for my own curiosity, but you and Ye, your so devoted and so quickly, what do you see in him, for the life of me he baffles me” She says not sure how to put her own confusion in words.

“What we shared I’m not sure I could put into words, the best way to put it is that we literally shared souls, I had read about it in scrolls but never really believed in it, but sure enough that is what happened. As for what I see in him…. honor, and light, and so much more, but I don’t have the words, those two will just have to do” He says and blushes.

“I know I said I had only two questions, but lied, you are male today, and you were male when Ye brought you to us, but in the bath, you were female, can you explain or something you would rather not” She says calmly

“I am not entirely male today, but I can explain. I am more comfortable as a male, I think as a male does, mostly, but I can change gender at will. And yes, I was male when you found me, and changed to female, for Ye, I wish to bare his kits, and today, unsure if I have been impregnated, I take the form of a male, mostly, but if I were to strip in front you now, you would see that I have both sets of reproductive organs. If I were to change to only male and were pregnant, the kits would die so I must have both you see.” He says and with that turns bright red

“thank you, I’m sorry for my anger earlier, a habit being related to my father. I shall think hard on what you have told me and what I have learned. You are free to go” She says with a polite wave and smile.

Pushi smiles back at her and with no real idea of where to go or what to do, goes back to Ye’s bedroom, and waits for his mate. Wen however sits a while longer thinking about what she has learned, the fox is tender and sweet, and from the sound of it so is the young lord, but the father, she will have to tell her father what she has learned about him. Though her father might already know, he has had dealings with the serpent before. The problem is does he know that she believes the father would sacrifice the son. She knows her father would never do such a thing so perhaps he cannot conceive of anyone else doing this, but listening and paying attention, that is what she believes, and she is sure that is what Pushi believes. If the Long clan is their enemy, then it will be a difficult one with few weaknesses, if any.

“Shall I take the plate my lady” The calico says snapping her out of her thoughts.

“No, I think I will be here a bit longer, thinking, but please tell me when my father and brothers are done with their own meeting, I will need to speak with them.” She says wondering what they will be able to do with the information, she was hoping to find something they could use, not tell them something more that they couldn’t.

As Wen talks with Pushi to learn not only of him but of what he can tell her of the Long clan Shen, Meng, Wang, and Ye all step into the war room and Shen walks over to take out the map of the nine kingdoms and stares at it wondering how this war can play out, now with a possible solution with the long clan, things could change and for the better.

“So Ye, what do you think of the way things are shaping, and what should we do.” Shen says looking at his white fox.

“I do not think that this alliance with the son will hold with the father, we must show our alliance with him in some other way. If Wen does marry Ming Liang, the father just might disown him anyway” Ye says having already talked to Pushi and knowing the fathers mind now.

“He is right, I know Zhang and would not put it past that old reptile.” Shen says looking at his two sons.

As the four of them stand there wondering how to solidify this alliance there is a tap at the door and without being told, a young black serpent, with bright green lines down his back, walks in carrying a small scroll.

“Lord Shen, there is urgent news.” He says and goes to hand the scroll to Shen, but Shen only stares at him then nods to his son Wang.   
The serpent then snaps back to himself realizing his mistake, Shen is no longer the lord, and Meng had passed that honor to his younger sibling. He then presents the scroll to Wang who unrolls it and looks, he reads it over twice and then places it on the table where it rolls back up on itself.

“What news” Meng asks impatient.

“Chire Xing has fallen to the army of Yezhu” Meng says not sure it this is good or unwelcome news. After all that was a territory of the Long clan, not theirs, but they are about to form an alliance so how to place this is difficult.

“This is perfect” Shen says with a smile

“Father” Wang asks confused at the idea.

“We need to solidify the alliance, and this gives us our chance.” Shan says and watches as both of his sons look over at him, but then Ye glances at the scroll and it all clicks into place.

“I understand, but who, and how many” Ye asks Shen and can’t help but smile seeing the even greater confusion on Wang and Meng.

“Someone wants to fill me in, I’m completely lost” Wang says shaking his head

“We tell Pushi of this blow to the Long kingdom, then we have him send word not only of the possible marriage, but of the fall of Chire Xing. In the message we tell him that in hopes to show out full dedication to this alliance we are sending our own troops to assist his, in hopes to liberate Chire Xing from the Feng clan.” Shen says and smiles at Ye chuckles to himself.

“I see, but as Ye said, who do we send.” Meng says hoping his own name will be mentioned, he has felt out of the loop for too long.

“We will send Ye, and a single unit of men. They will bear the banners of the Long clan, not ours. This must be a Long victory, not our own. Once Chire Xing is won or lost, we will have Long Ming Liang here to meet with Wen, if she is willing, and make our plans from there” Shen says and looks at Ye who only nods.

“Why not send more men, or a member of the own family, myself perhaps” Meng says a little disappointed that he has not been chosen to fight.

“As I said, this must be seen as a Long victory, if we used more men, or I sent one of you, it would seem that we had bailed him out of this mess, and yes that is what we are doing, but it must not be seen that way, not to his people at least.” Shen says and places his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I understand, but this is the way. Ye, do you have any objections” Shen says and looks at the map making his plans on how this may work.

“Send the message, tell him that I shall wait for him on the western boarder of Chire Xing, I shall bring Pushi with me and then we shall begin the raid, If I leave just before dawn I shall reach the boarder just shy of noon, if all goes well then I shall be sending word of our victory by one. He can send his men home with both news of the victory, if we win, and of the alliance formed by Pushi, under his orders. A small lie” He says and with that begins to leave.

“Ye, be careful, I have not dealt with this Yezhu, but I do know that the Feng clan is cunning, and you should watch them carefully.” Shen says and nods to the fox.

“I do not fret over this Yezhu, I know the true enemy in the Feng clan, and he will not strike until after this is said and done.” Ye says thinking of Hei and how his danger lays in his mind and how he will react to this plan.

Ye knowing he is dismissed makes his way to his room, he will have to get rest if he is to handle this fight. But he cannot plan, not one that he can rely on, after all this with be under the control of Ming Liang and he will just have to see how the young dragon uses his talents. He then wonders how Chire Xing could have been taken so shortly after they had left it, unless it happened almost just as they were leaving, which is possible. Either way it is an opportunity to make this alliance work.

Once he enters the room he is met with Pushi wrapping his arms around him and the two quickly lock in a sweet and gentle kiss. All his thoughts are lost in that kiss, all the worries and plans washed away like the silt in a strong river currant.

“Wen seems willing to meet Ming Liang, I think this might go far and she might even be willing to court him.” Pushi says smiling at his mate.

“That is good, but I do have some unwelcome news. Chire Xing has fallen to the Feng clan” Ye says and watches as Pushi takes a step back.

“What, but we were just their perhaps just under a week ago” Pushi says trying to think of how many days it might have been, things have moved so swiftly.

“And my own men less than two or three days, but it is not as bad as it sounds. We have plan for you to take it back, send a message to Ming Liang to go to the western boarders, there he will meet yourself and your new allies, which will be myself and some Hu soldiers, there we can take it back, and once that is done we can explain everything to him.” Ye says and nuzzles under his mate’s chin.

“That is wonderful, I shall send the message right away, he will be eager to take the land back I know” Pushi says smiling.

“We shall leave just before dawn, that should put us at the boarder by around Noon. Go send the message, then my day is all yours.” Ye says and kisses his mate’s cheek, and as the green fox goes to leave he gets a slap on the ass, and a chuckle, then he is off.


	20. Chapter 20

Ye crouches hidden in the bushes as the men behind him wait for his orders. Long Ming Liang was as good as his word and waited for him to come to the western edge of the border, they talked for a bit and though he likes the young dragon, he must admit that he isn’t much for strategy. So, they waited tell dusk to start the attack, he had most of the men go back and get better attired for fighting at night. He had been to Chire Xing before and knew that it was a simple city with no real walls to guard it, but it did have watchtowers and those he had marked well in his mind. When he left he already had the idea of attacking at night. He knew that leaving just before dawn would put him here near noon and that was also to plan. He walked the boundaries of Chire Xing making notes of all the things they would have to watch for, his years of working and living in the forest coming in handy now. Mang had given him one of his own units, all of them black snakes with neon lines down their back, water snakes he thinks, he’s not sure, but either way they were the ones he suggested for a more stealth attack. 

So now he sits here, thinking on how to go on. He knows he will have to take one of the tower guards, two if he can, and he is sure that he can. But once inside, how to go about, Ming Liang was all for marching in with full force, but they can’t do that, the Feng clan is well trained, and they would lose too many people, not to mention with no wall there is no way to contain them in any one place. They could only run, then come back on you from another angle and drive you out, or worse pin you and just end it. No, the whole mission will have to be done in stealth, and that means a few people as possible. 

“Ming Liang, I’m going to take the guards in those towers, as soon as they drop, everything will start. My unit and myself will take lead, just follow our example. When we hit the main longhouse then you can take lead, but not before then” Ye whispers looking at the young dragon.

At first, he is annoyed at this, it is meant to be a Long victory, but here is this fox taking lead. But that really doesn’t matter, he knows the fox is a better strategist then him so why not let him take lead. So, like a good little soldier he only nods and looks to the towers.

Ye turns back to the guards and notches an arrow. Talking a long and deep breath he takes aim, and then lets fire. The arrow is silent and strikes the guard right where he wanted, the throat, he watches as the guard grabs at it but falls from the tower, the closest tower quickly stares over and then reaches to raise the alarm, but Ye has already let loose his second arrow, this one striking right in the guard’s eye sending him over the edge and into the ground. That done, Ye and his unit move quickly but silently into the town. 

The units all move down the streets keeping an eye out for those that wear the uniform of the Feng clan, and making sure to stay in the shadows. Anytime one of the Feng guards is close enough one of the serpents pulls him into the shadows and the man is dispatched quickly and efficiently. Ming Liang watches with a chill as these men dispatch guard after guard, Ye himself taking many with a silent shot from his bow, never seeming to miss. Pushi who hates the idea of any killing, hates this even more. This is a war and men are going to die, but they are meant to die in combat, in battle, not this ambush where they are not even given a chance to fight back. But even though he hates it and could never bring himself to do this kind of work, he understands why it must be this way and knows that his mate dislikes this as much as him, he has seen deep into Ye’s soul and knows that Ye would much rather take a man in a duel or true combat, not ambush.

The raid moves swiftly and silently taking the better part of half an hour, much of that time sitting waiting and watching as guard’s pass, learning the patterns they use and then making a strike. But the job is well done, and they quickly make it to the main longhouse where the lord would sit, seeing how this is Chire Xing, the lord would have been Niu, but he was with him for the raids on Zei Wo, so it would have been one of his lieutenants. Looking at the entrance of the longhouse Ye steps to the side and he and his unit maintain the outside, as he said this would be a Long victory, they were only here to make sure the young lord could get in. 

With a flair for the dramatic Ming Liang kicks the door to the longhouse in and watches as the guards at first scatter, then gathering themselves prepare for battle. But the Long soldiers are already on them and all are disarmed in no time, none however are killed. Sitting on the throne that the Lord would normally hold is a young salamander his black scales striped with red, the blue and gold uniform of the Feng clan on him and the blue banner with the golden phoenix behind him. 

“I am Long Ming Liang, and I command to know what you are doing in this land that is the land of my general Niu, and how dare you display the banner of my enemy” Ming Liang says drawing his longsword.

“I am Dani, and I am now lord of these lands by order of Lord Feng Chi Re” The salamander says his voice trembling, he had only held this city for two days now. 

“I give you this chance, surrender your blade and your title and I will allow you to go back to lord Feng Chi Re and tell him that he no longer holds sway here, these lands are those of Long Zhang, and are under the protection of Niu.” Ming Liang says and walks to the throne wondering if the salamander will do what is in this best interest and surrender.  
Dani stares at all that is going on, his men disarmed before they could even put up a fight, this force getting in without being noticed, no he will not fight, he is not that blind. Instead he stands, then slowly and calmly he draws his broadsword, then kneeling he lays it flat in his hands presenting it to Ming Liang.

“I ask for your mercy, I relinquish my power in these lands and only ask that you spare my life and allow me to leave unscathed.” Dani asks keeping his head low and only staring at the floor.

It isn’t telling he feels the weight of his blade lift that he raises his hand, seeing that his blade has now been taken by a green fox, he wants to comment on the fox, how he has never seen one like it, ask a few questions, but that would only be stupid, his job now is to get out, report back to Chi Re and hope that he is given some other task far away from here.

“Go then, I show you mercy, go back to Feng Chi Re and deliver my message.” Ming Liang says and watches as with a bow the salamander lets out a whistle and he and all his men rush out of the longhouse.

“my lord Niu has just arrived at the city, he asks permission to enter the longhouse” One of the Long soldiers asks bowing slightly to him.

“Of course, he can meet with me, this is after all his city, his longhouse, my father gifted it to him years ago for his deeds and loyalty.” Ming Liang says and watches as the Feng troops rush out. 

It is only a few minutes later that the great bull Niu steps into the longhouse and is shocked at what he sees, not only is his commander there, but Pushi who they had given up for dead when they had to leave him at Zei Wo. Then his eyes catch the white fox and the small unit of black serpents, all dressed in darker clothing, showing no uniform that he can see but looking more like a group of mercenaries. 

“Lord Ming Liang, I come to beg that you forgive me for the fall of this city when it was under my protection.” Niu says dropping to one knee and lowering his head.

“Niu, you have to be kidding right, when this city was put under siege you were nowhere near it, I know this because you were returning from out failure at Zei Wo with me. You have nothing to apologize for” Ming Liang says and places his hand on the bull’s shoulder

“Pushi, how, when we last saw you, we thought the worst” Niu says getting up and looking over at the fox.

“My mate saved my life, Niu, Ming Liang, this is my lover and mate Jiuweihu Ye” Pushi says and steps over to Ye showing his unity to his mate.

“Mate” Ming Liang says taken back and a bit saddened.

“Yes mate, I’m sorry Ming Liang” Pushi says stepping away from Ye and putting a hand on his former lover

“You were his lover” Ye says seeing the two, not sure what else to say, or how to act, this is all new to him. Hell, up tell a few days ago he lived alone and worried about only himself, now he’s been dragged into a war and worse some lover’s triangle or is it a square when you count in Hei.

“No, it’s nothing to bother yourself with.” Ming Liang says but turns away from the two of them.

“Either way, it is time for you to come to Zhoungma and meet your…. what would you call her, not betrothed, she has not agreed to such?” Pushi says trying to think of how he will introduce Hu Wen

“Lady Wen, that should do. Niu I leave you once again in charge of Chire Xing. If all goes as I hope I shall see you soon when I return to Lang Choaxue” Ming Liang says smiles and with that dismisses the soldiers to Niu’s command.


	21. Chapter 21

As the small unit of Hu troops, led by Ye and guiding both Pushi and Ming Liang walk through the main gates of Zhongma, Ming Liang instantly feels out of his element. The people here seem much the same as his but when they see the bright green uniforms of the long clan all of them seem to stare at him with anger and even some contempt. He is sure that if he were not guided by Hu soldiers they probably would drag him off his horse and beat him, possibly kill him. 

“You’ll have to forgive them, it is the Long clan that attempted to assassinate both Hu Shan and Hu Meng.” Ye says and waves a hand at some of the people, all of whom have gotten used to seeing him and know that he has become a close confident to the Hu family.

“I never.” But is stopped when Ye puts up his hand.

“I never said you, I said the Long clan.” Ye says and smiles as the doors to the main palace are opened 

Waiting for them at the main gates are Both Hu Meng and his brother Hu Wang. Seeing their lords, the unit bows their head, Wang waves a hand at them and all of the black serpents are quickly away to report to Mang about the attack and their success. 

“so, you brought me the great Long Ming Liang” Wang says chuckling slightly

“I am here as a guest” Ming Liang says his voice one more of questioning rather than of authority

“Do not fret we know why you are here, and you are in no danger. Our companion Ye has explained much to us, as has your companion Pushi” Meng says and guides the four of them into the main palace.

“Good for a minute there you had me worried. I was told that this would be a meeting to see if our two clans might form a peace between us, and I was told I was to meet with Hu Wen, who you believe might be a suitable match for me, solidifying this alliance in a marriage, if I agree” Ming Liang says taking a deep breath relaxing now.

“If she agrees” An older voice says from the entrance to the throne room.

Ming Liang looks up to see Hu Shan, the majestic mountain tiger. Seeing this man, he now knows why when men speak of him they speak of power and greatness, he is tall and well built, muscular even in his older years, his orange fur now hinted with gray and his eyes maybe not as bright as they might have been in his youth, still seem to miss nothing. Dressed in his red battle armor he shows of the warrior he is, and the man that people see as a leader.

“I am sorry, I meant no offence, in the Long clan it is the men that have the say in the marriage and if the match is suitable.” Ming Liang says bowing his head low to the old lord.

“It is that way in many clans, and it was that way with myself and my wife, but I swore I would never choose my children’s paths, she will meet you and you will meet her. You two will talk of what I know not but you will talk, then she will approach either myself of her sibling, and tell us of her decision. Know this however, if you find her a match, and she agrees, you will not be wed before this war ends. I will not have my daughter a bride, only to be a widow by years end.” He says his voice strong and powerful, like soft thunder.

“I understand sir” Ming Liang says keeping his head lowered and his eyes to the ground.

“I shall show him to my sister, Ye I believe you probably have plans of your own” Wang says smiling at the white fox.

“I do” Ye says and gazes softly into Pushi’s eyes.

Wang smiling takes Ming Liang through the palace tell he comes to a simple door, tapping on it he then slides it open, not waiting for a reply, knowing his sister is awaiting him. The room is the same tearoom that she had talked to Pushi in. The table is set with a teapot, two cups and a small plate of small cakes. Wen is dressed in a soft ping robe with pastel green vines embroidered on it with soft purple flowers. The trim on the robe is the same soft purple of the flowers as is the sash that ties it around the middle. Instantly Ming Liang is taken aback by her beauty and Wang only chuckles seeing the stunned look on the young dragon.

“I leave him in your care dear sister. The men of the Hu family have things to talk over.” Wang says and with that bows his head and shuts the door leaving Ming Liang to the mercy of his sister.

“you are Long Ming Liang, I am told you are to perhaps be my suitor, tell me about yourself” Wen says and takes a sip of her tea.  
Calmly Ming Liang takes his seat across from her and to gather his thoughts takes a sip of his own tea, it is gentle with the taste of sweet raspberry.

“I am the son of the great Long Zhang, his only son, and heir to the Long clan. I am trained in military matters, I have fought in a few skirmishes and earned my honors on the field, I have no standing faith, but am open to ideas about such things.” He says and stops seeing that she is barely paying attention to him.

“If I wanted to know about any of that I could have read one of the files in my father’s study, no, I want to know about you, what are you like, what are your hopes, your dreams, why do you fight this war, why do you seek to join with the Hu clan….I don’t want to know what anyone can read, if I am to see you as something other than some lord, and someone I might take interest in then you must show me something more that this” She says and gestures to the plate of cakes to him.

Shyly Ming Liang takes a cake and bites into it, it is sweet but not overly so, having a under taste of orange. What should he tell her, what can he tell her. But there is no real question in it, he has always been a terrible liar so why bother to start now, especially with something as important as the unifying of the clans.

“I don’t know what there is to tell you, I’m really nothing special. My standing and wealth has allowed a plentiful education, I enjoy the arts, painting especially, although I am poor at it, I still enjoy doing it. I love poetry but couldn’t compose one to save my life. And I hate this war, I hate all violence and in truth I think that this war is pointless and whoever wins will only doom themselves. And I love this tea, and those cakes” he says giving her a sweet and genuine smile.

“was that so hard, and why do you think this war will doom the winner.” She asks curious on his view

“We have nine kingdoms, but only three kinds of lives, the long kingdoms practice refinement and prestige, but the kingdom isn’t that way, they are built with workers, miners and fishmen, the simple folk, the Hu clan from what I have seen has some of those, but is mostly a land of artisans, craftsmen and men of that nature, and the Feng clan is a land of fighters and soldiers, I am also told thieves and assassins. My father who rules over the common man could never understand the needs of a soldier, nor the artisan, just as your father could no more understand the soldier, or the common man, at least not how to rule over them. We know our own lands, and rather than simply try to rule over all things, what we should be doing is finding a way to work with one another, to find a peace between us without the bloodshed. Besides I honestly think that this might be taken out of all our hands” Ming Liang says thinking of what Jia Shi told him when he last saw him.

“Why do you say that, my father has not waged war on anyone, although my suspicion tells me that he will soon strike out at the Feng clan.” She says liking this young man’s honesty and, in many ways, his simple gentle nature.

“You have met my advisor Pushi, and I have met yours Ye…. I met with a friend, a priest, he tells me there is a third like them, he did not tell me the name or where that one might be, but if I were to wager a guess on the were, I would say it is somewhere near, if not with the Feng clan.” Ming Liang says smiling and taking another cake.

“Why” She asks wondering why he would make such drastic assumption.

“Both Ye and Pushi have the Surname of Juiweihu, nine tailed fox, but both have only three tails, and now there is a third, making nine tails, divided in three, three unnatural foxes, and three kingdoms. I do not discount coincidence, but I do not believe this is one.” Ming Liang says and sips his tea with her.

“You feel fate is playing a hand, but if all three are on separate sides, then how can they unite.” She asks calmly.

“I know and love Pushi, he has been with me since he was a kit, it was him that told me to try and make peace with the Hu clan. He has always sought to find peace in things, and a peaceful resolution to any conflict, He and Ye met and now our clans are trying to unite. Is it so hard to believe that perhaps If the three find each other, that they will not unit the clans with only their influence on us? I have watched Ye with your family and he has been a trusted family friend and advisor for some time, probably as long as Pushi has been with me” Ming Liang says and watches as she sips her tea, but then stops suddenly to chuckle.

“He is loved among us and trusted you have that correct, but he has not been with us for nearly as long as you say, perhaps a week at best.” She says and watches as Ming Liang almost chokes on his tea.

“A week, what” He says shocked.

“I know he seems as if he has been with the family for years, and somehow we all feel he has. But no only a week, he helped my father on a hunting trip and my father brought him in to be my oldest brothers squire, when on a mission not so long ago, he saved my brother’s life, procuring an antidote to some poison…. but yes, only a week.” She says and chuckles

Ming Liang is taken by the chuckle it is sweet and has a musical quality to it.

“You asked why I seek alliance with the Hu clan, I will tell you with brutal honesty, my father has started something he cannot finish, we must find allies before we are destroyed, The Long clan was once strong and could be again, but in this war of three kingdoms, we are perhaps the weakest.” He says and lowers his head shamed at having to admit his own weakness.

Seeing him like this, opening his heart and showing both his pride and pain, she sees what Pushi was talking, he is young and proud in many ways, but all of him speaks of a kindness and gentleness that she has rarely seen in warriors. She cannot say that she loves him, but she can see herself getting to know him better, perhaps in a more relaxed setting. Then love, perhaps.

“You are sweet, and I can tell, not made for this war” She says and gently with her hand she reaches over and lifts his head so that he is looking at her.

And at that moment when their eyes meet both of them see the same thing, not the hot steamy lust that they hear about, and not the kind that Pushi and Ye talk about, knowing one so completely that it is like looking at one’s self, but a kind of hope, and understanding that yes, they could make this one happy, and this one would make them happy. 

As Wen and Ming Liang talk in the tea room Wang, Meng, Shan and Ye all make their way to the war room. Once there the four of them sit around the table and look at one another.

“So, what do we think of this possible alliance between the Long and Hu clan” Wang asks looking at the others.

“I believe the Long clan will not add to our force much, the Feng clan has already defeated them twice, but if they are our allies then it is one less thing to worry about, we would only have to worry about one enemy rather that two” Ye says his face calm but with some worry to it.

“Well this will give us an alliance with the son, but what of the father” Meng asks looking at his father.

“I think he will jump at the alliance, but we will have to be careful” Ye says looking at Shen as well.

“Ye is right, the father will jump at the chance to join himself with us, but he will only do so thinking to control us. We must be the ones controlling him, however he cannot be aware of that or he will turn on us, and quickly” Shan says remembering some of his older dealing with the elderly serpent.

“we have already proven ourselves useful to him, with the returning of Chire Xing to his lands, and making sure it looked like a Long victory, the people believe that it was Ming Liang that brought us, not the other way around.” Ye says calmly

“True, but if Long Zhang knows that his son was not the one that formed the attack on Chire Xing, then he will know that we made it look like their victory, but it was ours. He will see the cunning in that and will be looking for more deceit.” Shan says shaking his head.

“So, we all agree on one thing, if we keep the alliance, and I think we should, we will have to move carefully with the father. But what about the son” Wang says looking at his father once again.

“I know little about him, but what I have heard is that he loves his people and gives all of himself to them.” Shan says wondering how he could be so different from his father.

“Pushi says much the same, and I trust him” Ye says a smile on his face

“Of course, you do, he has you lead by the cock” Meng says and they all have a good laugh as Ye turns a bright red.

“We all know you Ye, your instincts on most matters is sharp and all of us at this table trust you. The facts are these, we know the father will try to use us and then betray us, as for the son, we just watch him. See if he is the man we hear he is, or just another serpent like his father.” Shan says placing a hand on Ye’s shoulder.

“and what about Wen” Ye asks hoping he is not leading her into a dangerous situation but knows he must think of that as well.

“My daughter may look like a delicate flower, and she is as sweet as honey. However, she was no slouch on her training, she is skilled in both hand to hand combat and weapons, and there is whatever her mother taught her, and god only knows what that may have been.” Shan says and laughs. 

“That settled, what is our next move” Wang says and unrolls a map of the lands, 

“Zei Wo, between Ming Liang and ourselves, that place has been hit three times. The defenses will be strengthened I am sure of that, but with all of our knowledge we should be able to find a way around it.” Ye says and points to the city on the map.

“Hui Xiong is the weaker of the cities perhaps strike there” Meng says wondering if the attack on Zei Wo is the right one, after all like he said it has been hit three times, and yet to fall.

“No Ye is right, if we strike at Hui Xiong then we would have Chire Xing at our backs, not just a Long territory, but a weak territory, it has fallen twice. If we strike at Zie Wo, then Xiong Lu is at our backs, our own city, no I agree Zie Wo is the right choice.” Shan says and taps the city on the map.

“well now that we know where we are attacking, how and with who” Meng says and looks at the map

“I would say that the best way to do this is show of overwhelming force. Each time Zie Wo has been attacked it has held up. We can have most of our forces strike at his, I would leave one of our generals and the Long force held back at Xiong Lu.” Wang says looking at the map and remembering what he has heard about the other attacks on the city of Zie Wo.

All of them look at one another but for a bit no one says a word, it is Shan that nods and rolls up the map. The plan is set and their next step to ending this war is established.

“When should we make our strike” Shan says looking his son Wang who is now the head of the Hu family, Meng having passed it to him.

“Two or three days let the men rest for now, and I would like our dear sister to get to know Ming Liang, if there is going to be something between them, they will need time.” Wang says hoping that his sister has found someone she can perhaps romance.

“If we are done here, I have a fox to tend to” Ye says and smiles to the others, the three tigers only laugh at him and wave him off. They are done and there is no point in him not being with his lover.


	22. Chapter 22

Feng Chi Re leans over the table trying to think what his next move might be. He had planned on using the city of Chire Xing as a stepping point to move into Lang Choaxue. That plan however has fallen apart with the fall of Chire Xing back into the hands of the Long clan. He wonders if he will ever expand his kingdom, every time he seems to make some kind of headway, he is cut off. He knew the Long clan was clever, but he had underestimated them, he had thought that after taking the city of Chire Xing that their forces would be weak enough to move against, clearly, they were not. Carefully he stares at the map trying to decide how best he should make his next move, it will have to be against the Long clan, they are still weakened, and he knows little to nothing of the condition of the Hu clan. Suddenly his attention is taken when he hears the door to his chambers open. 

Smiling Juiweihu Hei walks into the room, he knows his Lord is irritated but he is sure that he has a sure-fire fix for that.

“Hei, I did not wish to be bothered, that included you” Chi Re says looking back down at the map, clearly telling him simply to leave.

“You will want me here, when you hear what I have to say” Hei says and smiles 

“Unless you are about to tell me that you have procured me the city of Chire Xing, I don’t care” Chi Re says his feathers ruffling but only slightly.

“No not Chire Xing…. but how does the city of Lang Choaxue, and the entire Long empire sound” Hei says and watches as his lord stops in shock and slowly lift his head to stare at the fox.

“This had better not be some kind of joke or riddle, can you really deliver the Long empire.” Chi Re asks now standing straight.

“Give me the word and I shall hand it to you with no more work on your part then a simple gesture to the men.” Hei says and smiles at his lord.

“How” Chi Re asks wondering how he could get him not only the seat of power to the Long empire, but get it without anyone knowing, which is what he seems to have done.

“For the small time that we held Chire Xing, I had deployed small units of men into the city of Lang Choaxue, not as our soldiers, but simple as refugees to the attack. As we speak there are dozens of our men in position to take the city, including a few, enough, close enough to Long Zhang to take him as a prisoner, and force him into a full surrender.” Hei says pleased at his own plan.

“Are you serious” Chi Re says shocked at the swiftness and cleverness of the plan, although he shouldn’t be, and he knows this.

“Yes” Hei says smiling.

“Then why has he not been assassinated, and our banners raised” Chi Re asks a little annoyed at this.

“I thought about it, but when Chire Xing was taken back from us there were reports that it was not only the Long clan, but also a small unit that belonged to the Hu clan. That would mean the two are working together. I do not wish to overstep my position, but if my lord wishes I can give a strategy more suitable for the situation.

“Go on” Chi Re says again becoming annoyed.

“If we were to capture the old man, keep him alive but under the threat of death, then we could control the Son. This in turn would still allow the Hu clan to believe it’s alliance is intact, but, they would answer to us. The father would have no qualms of sacrificing the son, but I do not believe the son would sacrifice the father.” Hei says sure that he has judged at least that much correctly.

“I will not call this plan flawless, but it is brilliant.” Chi Re says smiling at soon having control of the Long clan, and in turn using it to crush the Hu clan with a false alliance.

“This will come with a price” Hei says no longer smiling, but his face serious and dark.

“Oh, that is news to me” Chi Re says now cocking his head.

“In the Hu clan there is one that goes by the name of Ye, that one, and any others I feel worthwhile are to be mine, no questions asked, and no restrictions applied” Hei says making sure that when all this happens his mate will be safe. 

“Anyone of the Hu clan?” Chi Re says making sure to understand him.

“Hu or Long clan” Hei says and smiles

“On one condition, I will give you this Ye, and any other you want, as long as none of them are of the noble line of either clan” Chi Re says making sure that if someone is saved by his advisor that they will not become a later rival for the lands.

“Agreed.” Hei says and nods politely to his Lord

“Now how will we know this Ye” Chi Re asks knowing he will have to tell his generals what this person looks like

“He is a fox, white with red markings, and three tails.” Hei ways leaving the description brief although he could go on about how his lover looks, the eyes, the scent, but that will not matter to them. 

“I shall tell my generals. Moving on, when would be the best time for this taking of Lang Chouxue to take place.” Chi Re asks smiling

“the sooner the better, but when you pick a time we must make sure that we arrive at night, it will make the takeover much easier.” Hei says and watches as Chi Re thinks calmly

“Pick a time if not today, then tomorrow, I want that land as quickly as possible.

“if we leave right now we can be there near the middle of the night.” Hei says and with that walks out of the room

He leaves but only gets half way down the hallway before being stopped by Gui Sunzi Boa. The two stares at each other for a moment but neither goes to move out of the other one’s way.

“I heard your little speech in there, so this Ye, is that the one that put his stink all over you.” Gui Sunzi says smiling at his old friend.

“Yes, Ye is my mate now. That is why I insisted on his safety” Hei says and goes to walk past Gui Sunzi

“You know I knew of your plan to take Lang Choaxue and placed one of my own in the mix.” Gui Sunzi says smiling.

“Oh, who is that.” Hei says curious of what trick the panther has up his sleeve.

“Wuya, he asked for a part to play, you know I think he might be holding a grudge since you sold him out to the Hu clan. Oh, don’t look at me like that. He is prefect for this kind of raid, I placed him at Long Zhang’s right hand, he has been the old serpent’s advisor for almost as long as Ming Liang has been away, two days now. The old dragon thinks him mystic, just some fancy tricks of observance and of course the usual smoke and mirrors, but it was enough to fool Long Zhang. You know he wants your head, Wuya I mean.” Gui Sunzi says a hint of mischief in his voice.

“are you putting us against each other, if so you know that is not fair to the bird” Hei says his eyes flickering with anger.

“I know he has to be dealt with, but tell then he still serves a purpose, and if you happen to be the one that takes care of him, who am I to stop you.” Gui Sunzi says smiling

“Can you trust him to do his job, and not to make things personal” Hei says knowing that right now the last thing this plan needs is someone tinkering and throwing some kind of mess into his carefully laid out work.

“I believe so, or I wouldn’t have had him in the place I put him. I’m more worried about you, you plot and plan easily enough against the Long clan, but what will happen when you must plan against the Hu, will you be able to do what you have to against this precious Ye” Gui Sunzi asks this time with true sincerity in his voice

He and the fox go as far back as he can remember, both where taken in by the Li Shou when they were only children, they however were quick to find out the fox’s talent for manipulating shadows, and when he hit puberty, the ability to make warriors out of those vary shadows. It pushed him right for the top spot, Gui Sunzi had to work hard to beat him out for the leadership, but he thinks that Hei may have let him win, he never really wanted it. And though the two of them had more than once found company with each other in lonely nights, they were never really devoted only to each other. Now he says he has truly found a mate, and looking in his eyes, he can tell that he feels deeply about this Ye. But they are playing on the opposite sides of the field, he wonders if the relationship can stand that, or will his friend suffer a simple broken heart when all this is through.

“Ye and myself have had this talk, we shall play against each other, holding nothing back, and in the end the better mind shall be the winner. But we swore that nothing we do will be personal, and that out love for one another is all that really matters” Hei says shying away as he confesses to his old friend.

“I hope your right, I really do, but you know it could go wrong” Gui Sunzi says and lays a hand on Hei’s shoulder.

“I know, and I’m ready for that.” Hei says but deep down he knows that just the opposite is true.

Done with the conversation the two-part ways, Hei to prepare his horse so that he can march with Feng Chi Re and in turn take the town of Lang Chouxue, now also to reach it soon enough to stop Wuya from going too far in his role. As he finishes saddling his own horse he sees his lord Feng Chi Re, the prince, Feng Shoa and Yezhu all mounted and looking as if they are about to go into battle. Hei only shakes his head, all of them looked ready to wage war, but he had told them that all they will really have to do is give a simple signal and the city will be theirs in a matter of minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

As Feng Chi Re approaches the city of Lang Chouxui it is the dead of night. He has only brought with him his son, his most trusted general and the advisor that says all this shall be done swiftly and easily. All his nerves are telling him that he is being lead right into a trap, after all Hei had already asked immunity for someone by the name of Juiweihu Ye, and anyone else he feels deserves it. Oh, he granted it, but he will see to it that there are limits to how many are saved from his blade. There was also the incident where Hei had failed to kill Hu Meng, even seeing that they someone received the antidote to a rather gruesome poison. But the fox has lead him this far into taking the lands, so he will give him the benefit of the doubt. As they arrive on a hill overlooking the city Chi Re looks to his fox.

“So, what is this signal and what is done next.” Feng Chi Re asks looking at his advisor.

“Yehzu, you are skilled in the bow, and I’m sure you have some signal arrows about you” Hei says looking at the boar.

“I do” Yehzu says in almost a growl, he has made it no secret that he dislikes the fox

“If you have a red signal arrow shoot it in the air, enough so the city can see, then we trot to the gate, trot mind you, no need to rush” Hei says smiling

“And if things to not go as planned” Chi Re asks wondering if there is some kind of backup plan.

“We will know before we reach the gate, but I assure you that all is in play” Hei says and nods to Yehzu.

Yehzu looks over to his lord, who in turns nods. Then taking out his bow he notches a signal arrow, lighting the fuse on it and then fires it into the night. The arrow flies into the air, then with a great flash there is a bright red star in the sky, then that star is falling. Taking a deep breath, the party trots to the gate, Hei next to Chi Re taking lead. As they are half way to the gates, the main entrance opens and a kind of thick smoke billows out and soon seven men step out. When they are close enough to see, Chi Re notices that all of them are dressed in the blue and gold of his own clan. The seven men bow as their lord makes his way through the city streets, all the banners of the Long clan are still out but he can see no guard in the green and gold of the clan.

“I shall have to fix that” Hei says knowing that this city must keep up appearances, but the blue and gold will assure his lord and that is enough for now.

“What is this smoke” Shoa asks coughing into his hand

“Nothing dangerous, a simple smoke screen used to hide our movements, when the men saw the arrow stashes of this were set off to hide the activities, then they simply took the city. Eliminating all those that could stop them or give signal that something was wrong. Shall we proceed to your throne” Hei says smiling at Chi Re

“Another city taken by deceit and tricks” Yehzu says snarling.

“Despise my tactics if you will, but with this we have the seat of the Long empire, and Long Zhang as our puppet. So, tell me how many men would you have wasted trying to accomplish the same.” Hei says growling at the boar.

Yehzu only growls at Hei as the group of them move into the main palace of Long. 

Entering the palace, he can see that all the guards have been replaced by those of the Feng clan, sitting on the throne is Long Zhang, but next to him is the raven Wuya, dressed in a long black rope with gold trip and a hood. Playing the part of the mystic he figured that he would dress the part. As Chi Re enters Zhang gets to his feet and begins to approach but stops when the two of them are almost chest to chest.

“Curse you Feng Chi Re, come to kill me have you. I who put you in my court when you were still a fledgling only to have you join the warmonger Rong. I with the noble name of Long. You, you should be beneath me” Long Zhang says as he stares the peacock in the eyes trying to intimidate him.

“Say nothing more, or I think you less of a man. A noble name and a powerful army. All that strength and yet you strove to bring back a land that is now long passed” Chi Re says and shakes his head in disappointment

“What are you talking about” Zhang says snarling at Chi Re now 

“The very fact that you do not understand is the reason you have lost. You shall be just another step upon my total rule” Chi Re says and with that nods to the raven and turns his back on the elderly dragon

“You shall rue the day that you crossed me Feng Chi Re” Long Zhang says as the raven steps to him and grips him by the arm.

“I doubt that” Chi Re says and listens as the dragon is taken away from the throne room.

“What is our next move” Shoa asks looking at his father.

“We wait for Long Ming Liang to come home, with that news of his involvement in the Hu clan and in turn we use that against them. Until we get that information we wait.” Chi Re says and look out at the throne room knowing that although he is enjoying seeing the banners of Feng in the halls, they must be changed back to the banners of Long.


	24. Chapter 24

It is near early morning as Ming Liang makes his way through the palace of Hu, he has spent much of the previous day speaking to Wen and has made up his mind that he wishes to get to know her better. But to do that he has to take her back to his home and he is not sure they will want that. As he moves through the palace he passes through the garden area and looking around, hoping to either find Hu Shan or Hu Wang he sees both Ye and Pushi leaned against a tree among the cherry blossoms, it is only Ye that is leaning. Ming Liang smiles as he sees the couple, Ye has propped himself against the tree, Pushi is laying on his side, his head resting in Ye’s lap as Ye gently stokes the side of his face both their eyes closed. Never has he seen a more serine picture of love. Sure, that Ye might know where one of the Hu family is, he still does not bother them, let the two lovers have this moment. 

Still he keeps looking until soon he finds Hu Shan sitting in the library looking over some old book, it doesn’t seem to be one of military or philosophical value so approaching Ming Liang clears his throat and watches as the elderly tiger jolts in shock, then smiles as he places the book back in its place on the shelves.

“I’m sorry Lord Hu, I did not mean to interrupt, I only wanted to speak.” Ming Liang says lowering his head and his eyes.

“Forgive me I was distracted, I used to read that book to my children. I hope to read it to my grandchildren someday.” Shan says a sentimental smile coming over his face.

“I’m sure you will, one day. I have come to speak to you of Wen” Ming Liang says wondering how to start the conversation.

“My servants tell me you were in her company a good portion of yesterday, can I assume that you two are getting along well” Shan says cocking his head.

“I did not know what kind of person your daughter would be when I had made the arrangement to meet her, but never did I think I would find a woman like her.” He says wondering just how to describe her and do her justice.

“Oh” Shan says always happy to hear someone tell him that one of his children is exceptional.

“Yes, she is beautiful, beyond that perhaps. But it isn’t just that, her mind, I have met many ladies of court and none have a mind like hers, she will talk to you and in one simple conversation not only have you spilling all of yourself to her but having her make you question all that you thought you knew about yourself. But she does this all without the intention of harm or manipulation, she only wants to know, and to allow you to know more of yourself. She is kind and caring, and gentle, but far from delicate” Ming Liang says and stops to think of what else he could say to possibly due her credit.

“Do not fret boy, I know just of how you feel. I saw those characteristics not only in my daughter, but her mother as well. Being with that woman made me want to be a better man, so that I could feel that I had earned her somehow.” Shan says remembering his wife and how she made him feel, and then the pang of loose knowing she is lost to him and not all that long ago.

“What I came to talk to you about was that, well I want to know her better, and want her to get to know me. That is the point of this courtship right. The problem is I cannot do that here, I am needed back at my kingdom, I would like to take her to the city of Lang Choaxue.” Ming Liang says and looks down hoping that the father will allow his daughter to be taken away.

Ming Liang knows that Shan will likely want to keep her here safe with the war going on, but how can he continue to see her with his own responsibilities to his own lands, and he does want to see more of her. He cannot believe that he is saying this, but he believes that he is falling in love with her, at least a spark of love. 

“I admit that the idea of letting go of my daughter is frightening to me, these are dangerous times and things could go wrong with her on the road, or at your own lands. But every father hates the idea of letting their little girl go. It is one of the drawbacks to being a parent. However, I understand that if this union is to happen then I must make some allowances for the two of you. I will allow her to go to Lang Choaxue, but I will expect correspondence when she is gone. And there is a price” Shan says looking at the young prince, his eyes stern, but a smile still on his face.

“What price will you ask” Ming Liang asks wondering if he will be able to pay it.

“Our forces will be taking the city of Zei Wo, the main contingency of our forces will strike, I will hold back a small unit to keep at Xiong Lu, for my daughter I ask that you pledge your own forces, not for the attack, but to hold the city of Xiong Lu, keeping it from the Feng forces” Shan says and watches to see how the young dragon will react to this.

“I shall do as you ask, not just for the company of your daughter, but I wish to prove to you that this alliance is more than just words to me.” He says and with that bows low to the old tiger and takes his leave to tell his tigress.

Shan watches the young man leave and smiles to himself, he is young but earnest and he thinks that his daughter will make a good match for him. He had thought to make her the wife of some warrior, but she probably wouldn’t take to that life. This young man is a fighter of sorts, and he has been told that his prowess in battle is more than fair, but no, the young man was made for peace he can see it in his eyes.

It is early in the morning when Long Ming Liang gathers what he will need for the trip home, for one there is his trusted advisor Pushi, who he hated to pull away from Ye, but he needs him still. He hopes that when this war is over the two of them will have their time together. A carriage and two horses, so that he and Wen can talk and ride in comfort, normally he would not mind riding on horseback and he has been told that she is a skilled horseman, but he knows that talking when riding can be difficult, and it is much better done in a carriage. As all this is set and ready Ming Liang helps Wen into the carriage and with Pushi at the reins they begin the trip to Lang Choaxue.


	25. Chapter 25

Pushi watches at a distance as the young couple begins to pack their things preparing for the last little bit of the journey home to Lang Choaxue. It is true that the trip would have only taken ten hours, but they had a late start and so made camp near the city of Mofa Sui. He has to admit that the rest was nice, but he would rather be at home, well either home or back at Zhongma with Ye. It has however been a nice trip and he can tell already that Ming Liang and Wen are getting along well. Several time he has seen them catching glances at one another and even blushing, although he will admit that it is Ming Liang that does most of the blushing. Now they only have a few more hours on the road before they enter the main city of Lang Choaxue. Seeing to the team of horses he tethers them into place and step to the diver seat of the carriage as he watches Ming Liang placing their little luggage strapped to the back of the carriage, then helps Hu Wen into it, then steps in himself. Once this is done he snaps the reins of the horses and they are off at a leisurely pace. 

He smiles thinking of the trip they have taken, He cannot hear too much of the conversation that is going on inside the carriage but he has heard quite a bit of laughter and has felt the carriage shift side to side as if in play roughhousing, it is the kind of thing that you would expect from young lovers, he wonders if they have progressed to such in so little time but he thinks that they really have. Keeping his mind on the task he gets them to the city gates on time and as they get in the city raises up in a cheer to have their young prince back. Ming Liang hearing the uproar of his people sticks his head out of the carriage and lets a wave out so that they know that they are heard, and that the gratitude is apricated. 

“Your people seem to love you” Wen says looking at the young dragon at her side  
The whole trip she has talked and gotten to know him and the more she learns the less she believes that this could be the savage that is talked about on the battlefield. No most likely the real savage is the father, at least that is what her father has always told her

“I cannot say why, I have done nothing special that I can think of” Ming Liang says lowering his head and blushing slightly.

“I could no tell you, but the fact that they welcome you so openly and proudly says much about you. My father may have received a greeting like this in his kingdom, but my brother Meng never would, a great fighting and amazing commander, but never one with the people. It was just never in his nature.” She says and smiles at his blush.

With those words the two of them feel the carriage stop and Pushi is soon opening the door for the both of them.

“My lord, my lady, I welcome you to the palace of Lang Choaxue” He says with a deep and low bow.

“Pushi, we both shall escort this lady to fitting rooms that she can use to freshen up before presenting her to my father, once she is seen to you and I both should speak to him about the recent changes in our alliance” Ming Liang says smiling. 

Pushi only smiles as the takes the luggage of the carriage. He knows just where he will put the young princess, they are two or three rooms spacious that she can you. Nice enough for any nobility, but more important they are only across the hall from Ming Liang’s chambers, in case things take a turn for the more physical play that he thinks it will. Oh, to be sure that Ming Liang will not make the move, no his money is on the tigress doing the creeping in the night and entering his chambers, if she feels that it is needed, and watching her he is almost positive that she will be doing just that. Maybe not tonight, but soon he can tell.

Pushi then takes his lord and lady through the halls of the palace watching as they smile and shy away at one another, like two children just learning about affection, but still something gets his wind up. The palace seems the same but at the same time, it’s different he just can’t say how. Ming Liang smiles seeing that Pushi has chosen the chambers across from his own and gently kisses Wen’s hand as he lets her enter them, telling her that on the inside of the chambers is a pull rope to summon a servant and that he shall be sure to tell all the help to treat her as they would treat him.

“Should we shower before meeting with your father.” Pushi asks snapping his young lord out of his haze.

“I shall go right to him, I think you should retire to your own chambers, you know he has never been a fan of yours.” Ming Liang says smiling at his fox.

“My chambers, you mean I’m being kicked out of yours” Pushi says with a chuckle, then has to laugh even more as he watches Ming Liang go bright red

“I mean” But he stammers how to finish the thought.

“Calm yourself, I would not stay with you any longer anyway. I told you Ye is my mate and I will be faithful to him; besides I believe your bedchamber will not be so empty for long” Pushi says and with that gives him a polite bow and goes to wash the dust of travel off of himself. Leaving Ming Liang to explain all to his father, and their new arrangement with the Hu clan.

It takes Ming Liang almost no time to get to the main throne room of the palace and as he enters he pays no real attention to what is in front of him but only bows low to his father.

“Father, I am home and more than happy to be so, I return with great news for us and for the clan” He says and as he lifts his head to look at his father he is taken back.  
His father still sits the throne, but now beside him is a raven dressed in a black cloak with gold trim on the edges and held by a gold chain, under this is a plain black shirt with a high collar and loose black pants, soft black boots and a pair of soft black gloves, around his waist is a golden sash with a large silver velvet pouch tied to it. As he stands at his father’s right, his left-hand rests on the top of the throne. 

“Forgive me father, I did not know you were holding council.” Ming Liang asks cocking his head.

“Ah you must be the young prince, Long Ming Liang. I am your father’s high councilor and have only been placed at this court for a few days now. I am here only to advise his majesty.” Wuya says smiling pleasantly at Ming Liang, if not a bit sly.

“I apologize this is news to me. Either way. Father we must talk I have made great strides for our clan in the coming war” Ming Liang says and begins to walk to his father.

“Ming Liang, my son, if we are to discuss such matters, let us take them to the war room, it is much smaller and more private” Long Zhang says and stands to lead his son to the smaller war room that is just off the throne room.

Ming Liang wonders why he would do this but can only assume that when he is given the news he will walk to look over the possible strategies that it might bring. So, like the obedient child he is he walks behind his father but is a bit surprised when he sees that Wuya is following him, closely. Perhaps this raven is not just the new councilor, but a strategist as well, either way he has never really understood all of what his father does but has learned only to move with those plans.

Once at the door to the smaller war room Zhang pulls it open and holds it open for his son. His son not thinking that this is beyond unusual for him only accepts the gesture and steps into the room. Instantly he is thrown into shock as he sees that Feng Chi Re is now sitting at the war table. Behind him he hears the door close and spinning around sees his father with his head hung low and Wuya with a large and sly smile.

“Long Ming Liang, please sit, it seems we have much to catch you up on.” Feng Chi Re says and gestures to a chair at the table.

“Father what is this” Ming Liang says letting his right-hand drift to the handle of his blade.

“There will be no need for that I think, not if you are intelligent enough to hear me out before you do something that you will regret deeply.” Chi Re says his smile one of someone who is sure of his victory.

Ming Liang snarls but removes his hand from the handle of his sword.

“good I knew you could be wise as well as brave. I shall not waste words by flowering the situation. We have taken your city, cleanly and efficiently. As we speak I have three guards for every one of yours in this city, and your father as my captive.” Chi Re says and leans forward on the table.

At first Chi Re waits for a breath or two for the young dragon to say something, but when he sees that the dragon will say nothing he only smiles and goes on.

“I know you are softer hearted then your father, so I shall make it clear to you how this is going to work. You will take orders from myself, not from my own mouth of course, when waging war, you can never stay too long at any one place, but my orders will be given to you, through Wuya, do you understand” Chi Re says looking hard at the young dragon.

“To start with why don’t you tell us of this great news you had for your dear father” Wuya asks from behind.

“I was going to tell my father that I had made arrangements to unite with the Hu clan.” Ming Liang says lowering his head.

“Ah, does this have anything to do with your retaking of Chire Xing” Chi Re asks smiling at the young dragon.

“Yes” Ming Liang says turning away from the peacock.

“Then our information is accurate, you have sided with the Hu clan, and made a kind of betrothal with the daughter Hu Wen” Chi Re says putting his chin on his right hand thinking of how to use this.

“I saw them ride in, and leave their carriage, there is something else that I saw, that we must discuss in private my lord” Wuya says thinking of how he got a good look at the green three tailed fox.

“If you feel the need but let us settle this first. Tell me Ming Liang what are their plans” Chi Re says leaning forward in his chair and giving the young dragon an intense look.

“they tell me nothing, did you think they would, the father does not trust me and will tell me nothing until I am untied to his daughter. He tells me that will not be tell after the war.” Ming Liang says his voice calm and sure hoping they buy the lie.

“This could be true; the old tiger is no fool.” Chi Re says looking to Wuya.

“It could be, I feel the best way is the question the daughter, I could do it, I am quite skilled at making people tell me things” Wuya says and he watches as the raven’s hand drifts to a dagger at his side.

“No, I…. I may have heard something” Ming Liang says wanting to save Wen from harm.

“Oh, well I’m sure it simply slipped your mind, that happens sometimes, but understand that if it happens again, Wuya here will have to jog your memory.” Chi Re says with harsh and unyielding eyes.

“The Hu clan intends on taking Zei Wo, their main force will attack. I am to go back and hold the city of Xiong Lu, myself and one of the Hu generals.” Ming Liang says hanging his head in shame.

“And you shall do just that. But you will not be holding it for them, but for us. When they attack the city of Zei Wo, you will take the city of Xiong Lu, pinning them between the two of us. And with that we shall crush them. Do you understand” Chi Re says once again leaning back in the chair 

“I do, I do not care for this, but I know that I am dealing with a man who would take no thought to killing an innocent like Hu Wen” Ming Liang says snarling at Chi Re now.

“She is of the Hu clan, and wars have casualties, not all are soldiers. When you are in the city of Xiong Lu, I shall have one of my own at your side, a simple soldier, but he will wait for you to do your duty and take that city. For now, you are dismissed” Chi Re says and waves his hand in a shooing gesture.

Furious at being tricked into this and ruining his only chances at uniting the Hu and Long clans he only gives Chi Re the slightest of nods then walks out of the room.

“You wished to see me Wuya.” Chi Re says and looks to his councilor.

“Yes, when I saw them get out of the carriage I was able to see the driver, it was a moss green fox with three tails. I do not like it” Wuya says looking over his shoulder as if Pushi were to appear.

“You think he will be a threat, if you have forgotten I have a three tailed fox of my own.” Chi Re says and chuckles 

“That is just it my lord, Hei is good at his job, but he has been slipping of late and if he were to see this fox, it might take his mind of the war completely.” Wuya says shaking his hand.

“Do not fret so much, everything is going well, and I figure we shall be out of the I war by the end of next season.” Chi Re says and stands.

Wuya can tell just by looking at his lord that he has taken nothing of this in and has no idea of the real danger this could propose. Hei had betrayed the Feng clan for the affections of a white three tailed fox. If he were to see this one and perhaps unite the three of them, he wonders what might happen, it could end the war, but on who’s favor. No, he shall watch this fox and watch his Li Shou brother. He cannot let that black fox ruin their plans to unite the lands under the rule of Feng Chi Re.


	26. Chapter 26

It is mid-day and the sun is high in the sky as Ye stares out into the city walls of Zei Wo, this city has been under attack three times and has stood them all. He knows that many of his men doubt that they can take it, but he has seen the strength of the Hu clan and knows that this city will fall to them today. To his right sits Hu Wang, the youngest of the sons in the Hu family and now, lord of that clan. To his left is Hu Meng, oldest of the sons, and former commander of the clan, but he gave it to his younger brother knowing he was not ready for the responsibility. Behind the three of them are over two hundred men, all armored and armed for what could be a long and hard battle. Taking a deep breath, he looks at his two companions and nods, with that nod Wang lifts his blade into the air and the men begin to shout. Then lowering the blade, they charge

The Hu force crashes against the gates like a mighty storm hitting the rocks of some shore and in seconds the gates are shattered. The Hu forces flood in and all becomes a haze of bloodshed and battle. As soon as the battle begins and Ye locks with his first opponent he finds a kind of peace falls over him. It is like he is not the one fighting but only watching and taking in the sight of another in his place. His blade moves like wind through the fight and each stroke of it is death for the opponent. Only once is his calm broken and that is when a soldier jabs a knife deep into his side, but even then, the pain does not hit him, only the idea that his guard was down and that he has to make that guard pay. Like all real battles this one only lasts a few minutes and soon the enemy forces are running.

“This was not their main force I would bet my life on that” Meng says and shakes his head.

“No that will be coming and soon, an hour, two at best” Ye says and smiles at his two companions.  
But as his smile fades they watch as Ye drops to his knees and begins to breath heavily, his hand gripping his side where he was stabbed.

“Ye, your wounded” Wang says and drops to look at the wound  
Gently he takes Ye’s hand from the wound and sees that it is deep, and still bleeding.

“This could be serious, you need attention” Wang says and puts Ye’s hand back on the wound making sure to apply pressure.

“Do not worry Wang, a good commander can turn any situation to his advantage. Get your men, leave me a small force and make as if you are going back to Xiong Lu for more support so that you can hold this fortress. When you do that their main force will come, and when they do you can ambush them.” Ye says taking long deep breath

“You may not make it that long” Wang says looking at his friend.

“I will, now do as I say.” Ye says and smiles at them.

He can see that the idea of leaving him wounded on the field is not what Wang wants to do but Meng only lays a hand on his shoulder and with that the two mount their horsed as they begin the ride to set the ambush. Ye taking the time he has quickly balls up some cloth that has not been dirtied in the fighting and sets it to the wound, then taking a sash from one of the fallen soldiers binds it tight to himself. 

Just as planned in only a couple of hours he hears thundering hooves. Ye pulls himself to a standing position and begins to talk long deep breaths, he knows that he is in no real condition to fight, but if he must he will, and he will win. The men around him all gather their arms and prepare for another battle. The force that rides through the gates is massive, much larger than the one left in the fort. Yezhu at its head stares at the last of the Hu force and is taken back when he sees that the one in the head of this force is a white and red fox with three tails. 

“you are outnumbered and outmatched, I will give you this one chance to surrender, if you decline we will cut you down.” Yezhu says and watches as his men begin to surround the small Hu force.

“I will offer you the same terms, you are Yezhu, they say you are an intelligent general, so use your wits and allow your men to lay down their arms.” Ye says as his eyes begin to blaze

“And you are the one that goes by Ye, I admit I have heard nothing about you, but seeing you this fierce and with such a wound, I can’t wait to see how you handle yourself in battle.” Yezhu says and with that raises his blade in the air, 

As the Feng forces prepare to charge down the remaining Hu fighters all mark the white fox. Their lord’s orders were that none shall take this one’s life. But before Yezhu can lower his sword and give the command to charge there is another sound, a blast of a horn and the charging of horses. Turning Yezhu sees that the Hu forces have laid a trap, Ye was only bait and the main part of their force was waiting. Again, the battle falls and again the two forces clash. Ye wounded is more careful this time. In the battle his blade finds many Feng soldiers and cuts them down. The screams of fury and pain ring through the fort for another good ten minutes before Yezhu gives the signal for retreat.

“You have bested me this time, I salute your stratagem” Yezhu says and with that take flight on his horse what is left of his army following behind.

“We should give chase” Meng says snarling

“No, let him go, let him take word to Feng Chi Re of our victory, besides I could not give chase” Ye says panting and reaching down to his wound sees that the blood has soaked though the cloth

“Brother, the fox needs attention, we must get him to a doctor” Wang says dropping to one knee and looking at the wound on Ye’s side.

As Wang looks over the wound to see if he can make it to the palace he is stopped at the sound of a single horse. Turning he sees the rider, it is a squire that he remembers leaving at Xiong Lu. Once in the fort the rider dismount and reaches in grabbing something strapped to the back of his horse. Solemnly he walks to Wang.

“My lord, a message from Long Ming Liang” He says and lowering his head hands the package to Wang.

Taking it Wang unwraps the package and is instantly taken aback at what he sees. It is the wide curved blade of Mang, wrapped in the banner of Hu, soaked in blood.

“Xiong Lu has fallen to Ming Liang” Wang says his voice soft and breathless.

“They have betrayed us, we must get back to the palace, that will be their next target. Your father must be found and made aware of the betrayal” Ye says starting to stand but quickly drops back to one knee.

“You cannot even sit a horse” Meng says looking at the fox.

“I can and will” Ye says and with a grimace of pain he stands but unsteady.

“He shall ride in front of me, but he is right we need to get home.” Wang says and taking Ye gently to his own horse he has a servant help him to saddle the horse, then he himself gets on behind Ye. Like this he can not only make sure Ye stays on but can use one of his arms to keep pressure on the wound.

“There is no time to lose, we will have to set a quick pace” Meng says looking at the fox wondering if he is ready for this. 

They watch as Ye nods his head but closes his eyes shortly after. Knowing that the choice is out of their hands the Hu force begin a full gallop to Zhongma in hopes to beat the Long forces.


	27. Chapter 27

Long Ming Liang sits atop his horse his mind wondering how he has gotten into this mess. His father now a captive of Feng Chi Re and now he is here with the Hu forces lead by Mang, and about to betray them. The though makes him want to hide in shame but he must. Wuya was quite clear about what will happen, if he doesn’t do his job they will kill Wen, and his father, and then lay the city to ashes and ruins. At least Pushi is not here, he made sure of that. His friend was so insistent on going, telling him that he wanted to be there in case anything happened to Ye, but he made him stay behind giving him not so much a lie as only half the truth. He told Pushi that he wanted him to stay in the palace because he did not trust his father’s advisor Wuya, and that is the truth. So Pushi finally agreed to stay. But now he has to face the idea that he is going to betray the Hu clan, possibly getting Wen’s whole family killed, and Ye, yes Ye was in the battle somewhere, if he dies can he really face Pushi again.

“The battle will have begun by now, we should hear from them any moment, my lords do not waste time” Mang says smiling as he steps beside the young lord.

“Yes, Wen has boasted of their efficacy in battle” Ming Liang says dreading what he must do now.

The python is right, the battle will be quick, and so he must be just as quick here. If the Hu forces take Zei Wo then it must be won back with speed, that will not be hard, they will just have to be informed that the land in surrounded by enemies now. 

Taking a deep breath Ming Liang looks to one of his men, well not really one of his, all the men dressed in the gold and green of his house today are actually men of the Feng army. And with a slight nod of his hand, the day’s work begins.

The first to act is the soldier right behind Mang, a young man, no more than a simple foot soldier pulls his knife and without words buries it into Mang’s back, wrapping his arm around the old python’s neck. Ming Liang closes his eyes and the sound of betrayal surrounds him. Swords falling to the ground, muffled screaming, choking gasps, and then the fall of the men. It was all planed by Wuya, Mang’s men were only one unit, and Ming Liang promised to hold the land of Xiong Lu for them, so he had brought three times their number. So, when the signal was given every man of Hu was surrounded by one of his own, and their death was quick, and he hopes painless. Taking a deep breath, he looks around and sees that a single page of Hu has been left alive, but he is being held and his arms are bound. Yes, this was part of the plan as well. Hating what he must do he slowly dismounts his horse, then kneeling next to the body of Mang he takes the wide curved blade that Mang is known for and looking around spots a Hu banner that has been covered in blood. He then wraps the blade in the banner and walks to the page.

“Deliver this to the men in Zei Wo” Ming Liang says and turns his back on the page.

The page only takes the wrapped blade with trembling hands and once he is let go he grabs a horse and rides to deliver the message.

“Your orders sir” One of the soldiers asks calmly

“Strike the Hu banners and raise the banners of Feng. I will be going home. Your men are to hold here and keep the town, a more suitable commander is on his way” Ming Liang says and with that remounts his horse and gallops off. 

The trip up the rest of the day and normally he would rest his horse when night fall but unable to sleep he only makes sure to stay by the roads and lets the horse walk. When he gets home the sun is still hours from rising and the men at the gates must raise their torches to see that it is their lord. Depressed he rides into the palace, dismounts and gives the reins of his horse to one of the stable boys. Without a word he moves through his house tell he comes to his room. Pushing open the door he is shocked when he sees Pushi pacing the room.

“You are early, is that good or bad, please tell me of the battle, what is going on, did the Hu forces take Zei Wo” He asks each question tripping on the one that came before.

“Pushi, sit, what I have to tell you, you’re not going to like” Ming Liang says knowing it is time to come clean with the fox, he will know the truth soon enough after all. 

“What, is Ye…. did something happen” Pushi says his bright eyes now alive with fear.

“Yes, but not as you think. We are no longer at peace with Hu. When we were with the Hu family, the Feng clan infiltrated our house, our orders come from them now. If we do not comply they will kill all here, and level the city until it is no more than ashes and ruins.” He says his vision beginning to blur through the tears.

“But, the battle, are they” Pushi says his whole body now trembling, wondering if even now his mate is laying in the dust, his body cooling in death.

“I don’t know, I stayed in Xiong Lu.” Ming Liang says and goes to put his hand on Pushi’s shoulder but Pushi only shrugs it off.

“I know why you did what you did, and for you I will stand watch over Wen. But you need to know two things here and now. One, I will not take part in any battle against the Hu clan. And two, if anything happens and Ye dies at the hands of the Long clan, or the Feng clan I swear I will do everything in my power to destroy all the clans, Feng, Long and   
Hu.” Pushi says and closes his eyes trying to keep control of his temper.

“I understand” Ming Liang says wondering what kind of enemy they may have made.

Deep in the halls of the palace a Feng soldier walks to a simple door then taps on it, three times, then two, then three. At this the door opens and he is admitted into a room unseen by most. The room is dark, and the air is thick with incense. On the far side of the room is a table with candles and a skull of what looks like a reptile of some kind. Ancient symbols are carved into the table and a goblet made of silver sits to one side of the skull. Pacing the room is Wuya, still cloaked in his black robes his hands folded behind his back.

“Lord Wuya, I have word of the battle” The soldier says dropping to one knee and lowering his head.

“Go on them” Wuya says impatiently.

“The Hu clan was successful in capturing Zei Wo, however we will take it back quickly and easily, they have left for Zhongma and left none of their troops to guard the city.” The soldier says knowing that this is good news.

“Yes, Yes, but what about the fox.” Wuya asks knowing that the Hu clan will be defeated, Chi Re has loaded the deck in his favor. 

“He was wounded in the battle, perhaps mortally, I do not know for certain, but I do know that it was quite serious” The guard says wondering why one man would make the difference.

“I must know his fate, send a spy into the palace of Hu, I must know the fate of the fox” Wuya says and waves his hand as if to brush the nuisance away.

“Sir, if I can get a spy into the palace of Hu, wouldn’t it be better spent on learning of their forces” The soldier says and then is quickly silenced as Wuya dashes across the small room and grabs him by the throat.

“Your time is my time, and I tell you now nothing in this war is as important as those three foxes. Do you understand” Wuya asks and watches as the soldier tries to choke a reply. 

Wuya then lets the man go and he gasps for air, then bowing once again leaves the room.

“Three kingdoms and three foxes, to come here and find that even the Long clan has their own, no I must destroy two, the white is vulnerable, yes dispose of him first then the green. As for Hei…. that one will take planning, not an easy man to get the drop on is our Hei.” Wuya says to himself once again pacing the length of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Hei slips silently into the halls of the Hu palace in Zhongma, he knows that if the family sees him here they will call the guards and he will most likely be imprisoned, but he had to come. Once the battle for Zei Wo was finished he listened to the report and was almost knocked off his feet when he heard that Ye was wounded, possibly mortally. He had to come and see him, had to make sure his mate was alright. He will also use this time to talk to the Hu family, see if they will not see sense and simply surrender. He knows that they are a proud family, but they are outmatched with the Feng clan on one side and the Long on the other. Taking a quick look, he sees that he has finally come to the room that they are keeping Ye. Slowly he leans in and puts his ear to the door, but he hears nothing. Taking a deep breath, he takes the risk and opens the door.

At the sound of the door opening Ye quickly snaps awake and is stunned at the sight of his lover Hei. Love fills each other eyes and neither one says a word, slowly and quietly Hei shuts the door and walks over to his mate where the two lock in a sweet embrace and gentle kiss.

“I was told that you were injured” Hei says and gently pulls the covers down to see the wrapping around Ye’s midsection 

“A stab wound, they say I’ll heal, you shouldn’t have come. If the others find you here. But there is something you must know and something I want to know” Ye says and looks down, he will have to ask a question and he’s not sure he wants the answer

“Ask, I promise to hide nothing from you” Hei says wondering if it is the truth that he will want to hear.

“The Long clan betrayed us……was, was that your doing” Ye asks knowing the Hei is the main strategist for the Feng clan.

“Yes. I told you I would use all my tricks to win this war. We have the Long kingdom in our hands now. Speaking of which I will want to speak to your lords when we are done here.” He says and gently strokes Ye’s face.

“I guess I should have known, I guess I felt a little betrayed by you, such an underhanded trick. No that’s unfair, you’re fighting for your clan just as I am fighting for mine. I shouldn’t take any of this personally” Ye says and shies away feeling foolish

“Your right about that, nothing I do is against you. I love you and would do nothing to hurt you. I have given orders to my lord that you are to be spared if we win this war. That you are my mate and I have claimed you and marked you as mine. And if he does hurt you intentionally, I will rain down a vengeance that he cannot fathom.” Hei says and turns his loves face to look at him once more.

“My own lords will know of you, and I shall tell them the same. I would have before now, but I have been distracted. Hei, there is another, like us” Ye says his eyes sparking with delight.

“What do you mean another like us?” Hei asks cocking his head.

“Just what I said, a fox like us with three tails, but he is a mossy green color with gold markings, the markings are the same as ours. Hei, I soul bonded with him, her, it” He says trying to explain how to describe Pushi.

“If you soul bonded then I’m sure you mated, I could barely contain myself, and you were the same with me, so is it a male or female” Hei asks shaking his head.

“both, either. He, and I say he cause Pushi, that’s his name, sees himself as a male, but he can change between the two genders at will” Ye says blushing a bit.

“Kinky, and fun from the sound, where is this Pushi, and I’m guessing his surname is Juiweihu, like us” He asks calmly smiling at Ye.

“Yes, I’ve been wondering about that, did you know your parents, I know nothing of mine…. what if we are siblings, that, that would be disgusting.” Ye asks calmly but shudders at the thought, and then thinks that Pushi was female with then mated, every time they mated, he could be pregnant, and if they are siblings.

“We’re not, I remember my parents perfectly fine, they’re still alive. Both are regular foxes, they don’t know why I am different, but I have one older sister and a younger brother, I’m the only one that turned out this way. Their surname is Xuanhu, they gave me a different one cause of my tails, but they still care for me. They live on the outskirts of Zei Wo, I want to take you there when this war is over. You don’t remember yours.” Hei says saddened a bit at the idea that Ye has no idea of his parents.

“I think I do sometimes, but really, no. I was left alone when I was really young. It was an old woman that gave me the name Juiweihu Ye. I wonder if Pushi remembers his parents, if they are alive. Hei, I want you to find him, I soul bonded with him like a said, and with you, I…I think you will too.” Ye says hoping that all his mates will bond, and they can live in a kind of harmony. 

But as soon as the thought comes to him it is destroyed, how can they be at harmony when each fight for a different clan. This war makes it impossible

“I can see him soon, if he is with the Long clan then it will be easy, but he may be in danger, no matter I shall have that remedied, now I want you to call your lords, we can meet in here. I need to speak to them, and they will not be happy about what I must say.” Hei says knowing the next part of this is about to take a rather unpleasant turn.

Taking a deep breath Ye picks up a next to his bed and rings it. Instantly the same servant that usually attends Wen steps in and Ye tells her that he wishes to speak to Wang, Meng and Shen. She only bows and leave to get her masters.

It takes the three lords almost no time to get to the room all are happy that Ye is up but are wondering what kind of demands he might have, worse perhaps he is in pain or he might be acting stubborn enough to feel he is ready to go back into action. When they walk into the room all fall silent at the sight of the black and blue fox. It is Meng’s eyes that grow sharp and angry.

“you were one of the assassin, you almost killed me, but Ye saved me, what are you doing here” Meng says snarling at the fox

“two reasons, I am here to see my mate and see that he is well. The second is to talk to you on behalf of Feng Chi Re” Hei says watching as Wang draws his blade.

“You will not hurt him. He is my mate and I claim him. Cut him down and I a swear that I will do everything in my power to undo your clan. If I have to I will go to Chi Re himself and tell him all that I know” Ye says and watches as all of them take a step back shocked at what he is willing to do.

“No, you won’t, you would never be able to live with yourself after that, simply I would see to it that he vanishes, and you would be without his brilliant mind. So, before this goes any further, a question, am I safe if I swear that all that is said in this room, when I am not here as an official will not pass to the halls of my lord.” Hei says holding out his hands palm up as a gesture of friendship

“You come uninvited into our home in the garb of a Li Shou, and you ask us to trust you.” Shan asks wondering what game they are playing at.

“No, I ask you to trust Ye. He asks for my life, and perhaps the life of Pushi as well. Just as I have asked for his life to my own lord, with similar threats to him. What Ye and I share is beyond house loyalties.” Hei says smiling at them.

“So, if not here just for him, are you hear for some official reason.” Meng says flexing his hands wanting to fight but knowing that this is not the time.

“I am. Now that I have seen Ye is well, and will heal, I come to speak to you three. As you know the Long clan is now under the banner of the Feng clan, that means you are surrounded, I ask you for your own sake to offer terms of surrender, fall under the clan of Feng and we will see to it that you are treated with fairness and glory due to not only your rank, but your heritage. I cannot make any true promises that it is a good chance my lord Chi Re will allow you the city of Zhongma.” Hei says hoping that they listen, otherwise this war is going to get far worse.

“We cannot agree. I will allow you this day to spend with Ye, and I will do all in my power to keep you safe for the sake of Ye, but as you both are aware, war is uncertain. After today, I will ask you to leave. If you wish to be with Ye then send him a message and he will let us know and then come to you. We must know where he is so that we can keep him safe.” Shan says knowing that he is leaving a lot of leeway for the situation.

“I know you are putting a lot of things on faith, and I thank you.” Hei says and with that bows low to the Hu family knowing they are being extremely generous.  
With term met the Hu family leaves the two of them in the room. Shan doesn’t like knowing that one of his trusted advisors is mates with an advisor to the opposing army, but he will not stop it. He saw the way the two looked at each other, they live for one another and that is in his opinion more important than alliances, he will just have to trust to the gods on this one.

“He did say we have a day, any ideas” Ye says a sly smile coming across his face.

“A few, but none of the ones you are thinking. I would love to lay claim to you again, and I wouldn’t mind you laying claim to me as well, but you are wounded, and I don’t want to open that up. So, no playing this time, I mean it.” Hei says and gently kisses his lover on the nose.

“At least let me get out of this room, I promise I will take it easy” Ye says looking around, he has always been out in nature and being in the palace for so long has made him feel a little suffocated. 

“I don’t mind that, if you take it easy” Hei says and with that he stands and holds out a hand to help Ye up.  
Ye gently takes his hand and is slowly helped to his feet, and with another gentle kiss, the two begin their day together. 

The day is spent walking the grounds, Hei making sure that Ye rests when he seems to be getting winded. The two talks of everything other than the war for the day, Hei tells him of his home, his family, how he became a Li Shou and how he rose to the second in command, the commander remaining unnamed. In return Ye tells him about his own past, how he grew up on his own, a kit on the street that soon moved into the forest and learned to take care of himself and how to deal with the changing of the seasons. How he was getting some meat for the long winter ahead when he met with Shan, not knowing it was Shan, and how he fell not only into the role of advisor but to a position where he can suggest the way the battle can flow for the benefit of the Hu family. When Hei asks of Pushi, Ye can only tell him that they did not talk of the past, instead they talked only of the future, how Pushi insisted on mating as a female, to have Ye’s kits, and how they will raise them in peace, though he didn’t say how on that subject. When Hei asks if Pushi is the advisor to the Long clan, Ye only tells him that he doesn’t know, but he doesn’t think so, it seemed that Ming Liang already had a clever idea of himself and how things will work best for him. 

So, the two of them spend the day in peaceful delight in one another company, and when the sun begins to set Hei gives Ye one last deep passionate kiss and slinks off to the shadows to return at Feng Chi Re’s side. All the while knowing that the Hu clan is running on borrowed time and hoping that he can keep his promise and keep the white fox alive. Also wondering if he can make up a legitimate excuse to go to Lang Chouxue to see this green three tailed fox that he might be competing with or will he just simply soul bond as Ye did, a soul bond between three people, a soul bond itself to him is unheard of, but to share such a bond between three, he has never even read of such a thing in legends. He will have to see this fox, just to see what will happen. And who knows, he might put his own kits into this fox’s belly, he has been told it can be done, a female having kits from two males, if they mate soon enough between. But that will have to wait, for now he will have to go back to Hu Xiong and speak to his lord, find the next step in this war, a war that must now be in its final phase if he is any judge of it.


	29. Chapter 29

Ye flashes out with is sword once more, he never thought that they would come so soon. The city is ablaze, and the streets are running rapid with fighting between the Feng and Hu clan soldiers. He feels a twitch in his side where he was stabbed but he has not felt any of the stitches give way yet and yet being the key word. Another flash of his sword and another Feng soldier falls to the ground dead. He lets out a whistle with his spare second and hears another in reply, not too far away now. Taking note of where the other whistle came from he begins to dash off in that direction. He moves down three streets and soon finds a horde of Feng soldier all surrounding one man, Hu Meng, many lay in front of him as he swings his tonfa’s to battle the men in front of him and keep those behind him at bay. Ye wasting no time dashes forward and begins to cut the men down.

“Where are your father and brother” Ye shouts over the battle.  
Before Meng can answer there is a whistle in the air and a ball of fire hits a nearby building and renders it to little more than rubble.

“I don’t know, my father is alone, but Wang is with that new general, Jun, the one my father promoted after the death of Mang” Meng says shaking his head.

“What direction” Ye asks blocking an incoming attack then slicing the man down.

“East for Wang, I think father is still near the palace” Meng says dispatching a guard of his own.

“We will head east, two blocks then signal, keep going tell we hear a reply.” Ye says and nods to Meng making sure he understands the plan. 

Meng lets out a whirlwind like attack with his tonfa’s knocking four of five guards to the ground and giving Ye and him some breathing room. Without looking back the two dashes to the east looking for a place to take shelter and gather their breath, but there is none. Ye is stopped for a split second as he feels something pierce his shoulder, an arrow most likely, but he doesn’t bother to check, it won’t matter. The two of them then duck behind a building and see that for the moment they are alone. Taking a deep breath Ye reaches behind himself and grips the shaft of an arrow sticking in his shoulder and yanks it clean out with a whimper of pain. 

“Bad” Meng asks looking at his fox.

“no worse than that” Ye says and points to some wrappings on Meng’s left leg

“damn archers are mean aren’t they” Meng chuckles

Ye doesn’t bother to reply however, instead he lets out a whistle, and waits, but this time there is no reply. 

“Keep going east” Meng asks looking around

Another whistle from above, and the sound of another building being destroyed, this time not so close.

“Until we get to the eastern gate, then you leave, and I go back. I’m not leaving tell I either have all of you out or know the fates of all of you.” Ye says his eyes blazing with determination.

“Your insane, and you’re not doing it alone, I’m staying with you.” Meng says and with a nod the two dashes east once more. 

The roads are filled with rubble and the bodies of both soldiers and the unlucky citizens of the city that were not able to avoid the battle. half the stalls were set ablaze but are dying down now, and smoke clouds out the sky. As the two run they dispatch any soldiers that get in their way, but do not take the time to engage any one person, if there was hope in saving the city he might try for some strategy, but there is no hope of that, the Feng clan came too quickly and too well prepared. First, they let loose with catapults, some of which are still firing, and when chaos had taken hold, they filled the street with the army. He is almost sure this is not Hei’s idea, it seems to unorganized, but he cannot say for certain.

As he engages with another soldier he hears a whistle, loud and clear. Both Meng and Ye perk up at the sound and begin to dash in that direction, this time not dead east but just slightly to the south as well. It takes them no time to find who made the whistle, Wang, and the general known as Jun. Wang in full armor is dispatching guards with preseason of his curved blade, and Jun, Jun looks like the barbarian warriors of old. The horse stands nearly seven feet tall and only wears a simple pair of breaches, sandals and bracers on his wrist, his hide is a golden color and is ornately colored with red tattoos in old tribal patterns, and with his weapon of choice a massive war hammer, he is laying waits to any guard that seems to get remotely close. Seeing Ye and Meng running to them Jun swings his hammer giving them room to join them and turn the pair to a quartet.

“Jun, have you seen Shan” Ye asks calmly but now beginning to worry, too many of the bodies he has seen on the streets have been soldiers in the red uniforms of Hu.

“He is in the palace, in the garden, he wouldn’t leave” Jun says as his hammer slams into the chest of another guard with a sickening churching sound.

“I do not think he means to leave this place” Wang says remembering the simple and peaceful look on his father’s face.

“We shall see. Jun get these two out. Go to the mountain city of Da Shan, wait for me, I will get there when I can.” Ye says and before anyone can say another word he is gone, running through the streets into the heart of the battle.

Rushing into the flames and chaos Ye wonders if what he is doing is for the lord, or for himself, in truth he is only doing what his instincts are screaming at him to do. And he has always listened to those instincts, more often than not they have always kept him if not safe then at least alive. Moving with speed and this time simply avoiding any fighting he is struck once more by an archer and nearing the gates of the palace he feels something rip in his side, well it was only a matter of time before the stitches gave way. Inside the place the halls and floors are littered with the dead of both the rival army and the royal guard. But inside it is silent, clearly no one has come through here since the main attack upon it. Ye himself slows to a simple trot letting himself gain his wind back.

Arriving at the garden Ye sees that the whole garden is dotted with great soldiers of the Feng army, but none are the Hu soldiers, instead in the middle of the garden is Shan, sitting his feet under him and his knees together, his blade laying across his lap.

“Lord Hu Shan, we must go, the city is lost” Ye says not bothering to sugar coat what is going on.

“I am aware of this” Shan says his face one of peace and his voice calm.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Ye says knowing that the old tiger has picked his moment of death.

“No, I do not believe I will. But you must go, the main force will be back and sooner then we think.” Shan says looking at the young fox with simple pride.

“Your sons will be safe, and your daughter, I do not know, but I know I shall try to keep her safe, somehow” Ye says lowering his head, not sure how to say goodbye to the old man, this tiger that saw something more than just a poacher in him.

“I do not fear for my sons, and as for my daughter, it is no longer your job to protect her, that falls under the job of Ming Liang, and I’m sure he will do all in his power. For you I have but one order” He says and looks at the fox, then at the door

They had both heard it, the outer door has been opened, in a moment or two the garden will have men in it and they will no longer be alone.

“what are your orders” Ye says sheathing his blade ready to run.

“live, that is all, just live” He says and nods to a part of the wall that has been knocked partially down in the conflict. 

“It has been a privilege and an honor” Ye says with a deep and low bow, then without looking back, he is up over the wall and out of Shan’s sight.

“The honor and privilege has always been mine dear Ye” Shan says with perfect honesty in his voice.

Just as he has thought the force of Feng soldiers burst though the inner door and soon flood into the garden, but do not attack instead they circle the old tiger and wait for him to make the first move. When he doesn’t the soldiers part and Shan is soon face to face with Feng Chi Re, he is smaller than Shan would have expected, but knows size is little measure of a man.

“Lord Hu Shan, shall we discuss terms of surrendered, I assure you that your prowess in this battle and those before will grant you some privileges, and I will see to your sons that they have lands, and titles befitting them” Chi Re says and smiles at his now captive.

“I think not, but one last thought dear peacock, did you really think you could take this tiger as easily as you took that elderly serpent Long Zhang” Shan says and before anyone can make a move, Shan spins his longsword and quickly thrust it into his own chest. Yes, he will die here, and he knew that, but he will not be used as a pawn to control his children, no his death will only free them to fight the war they need to.

As Hei walks though the city every soldier he sees strikes him with an instant of shock, each time he thinks that he will see the soft white fur of his mate. When he heard of this attack he begged his lord not to go about it this way, that too many innocents would die. But it was Yezhu that convinced him that it was time to stop leading his men though the shadows and fight the way real warriors fight. So, they started with catapults and when the first building blew his heart sank and he feared the worst, and now four hours later most of the city is in ruins and he will not know if Ye is among the dead for perhaps days. As his eyes begin to water he looks to the east, and to his surprise he sees only a glint, but enough, the sun striking of the tip of a white tail, tipped in red. His heart swells with simple relief and love, his mate is alive, and has gotten away. And with those two thoughts in his head, he goes back to his lord.


	30. Chapter 30

It is near mid-day as Ye slowly opens his eyes feeling the soft cloth moving over his body, instantly flinches and goes to reach for his sword, but his body screams at him in pain and he only whimpers and falls back to the bed. Closing his eyes, he tries to piece together the last bits what has happened. He remembers the attack on Zhongma, leaving the garden and leaving Hu Shan to his fate. Then…. yes, he left everything, going back to his hut in the woods. But, no he was alone. Slowly he opens his eyes sure that he will see either Pushi or Hei tending to him. But the person beside the bed is neither of them, instead it is a young black panther, but dressed in the same style of uniform he often saw on Hei.

“Who are you, and why are you here, why are you caring for me. I don’t know you.” Ye says confused and wondering if he has run out of luck.

“My name is Gui Sunzi Boa, I am a friend of Juiweihu Hei. He sent me to find you. And it is on his request that I am taking care of you. And let me tell you, you needed it. Four arrow wounds and that stab wound of yours opened up, but you are healing, a great deal faster than I thought you would.” Gui Sunzi says and chuckles to himself.

“I have to get up, I have to fix what has happened.” Ye says and goes to stand, but before he can even sit up Gui Sunzi pushes him back into the bed.

“You just went through a hell of a battle, and you’re not even close to ready for another one. So, let me tell you what is going to happen, you’re going to stay here in this cabin and rest, two maybe three weeks, then I’m going to sneak you into Hui Xiong and you’re going to stay in Hei’s bedroom. Gui Sunzi says and shakes his head at the young fox.

“Your right, I’m not ready for a fight.” He says and lets out a sigh knowing that he will be no use to anyone, but still unable to believe there is nothing he could do.

“good at least I got that far into your thick skull. Listen, I don’t know all that’s going on but Hei really loves you, and he wants you safe. So, it’s my job to make sure I can deliver on that. Besides the war is almost over. The Hu clan is trapped in the mountains of Da Shan, with both the Long and the Feng clans after them it will only be a matter of time. Winter is almost on us and even if we left them alone up there all winter they can do little. They would plan and make arrangements but so would we, and we have more resources available.” Gui Sunzi says and starts a small fire in the fire pit.

“Your right…. wait, that’s it, I don’t have to fight, Gui Sunzi, you are in the uniform of the Li Shou, do they work only for the Feng clan or are you independent” Ye asks the spark of an idea coming to him.

“Independent” Gui Sunzi says not liking the look in Ye’s eyes, he has seen that look to many times in Hei’s eyes.

“Then I want to hire you. I can’t fight, and I won’t need to. All I have to do is get into the city of Lang Chouxue” Ye says smiling and quickly begins to make a list in the dirt of all the things he will need.

“Ya but you’ll never make it in, only Feng and Long soldiers are allowed, and only those that are recognized on sight, orders of the high advisor Wuya” Gui Sunzi says and admits that he may not like the raven, but he does know how to secure a fortress.

“I will be recognized. As a Long soldier, well advisor” Ye says and then looks around the hut, he has most everything here, but he will have to get two or three things, or more accurately, Gui Sunzi will have to get them.

“You’re a bright white fox with red markings, they know your with Hu and not Long or Feng” Gui Sunzi says shaking his head.

“They won’t see a white fox, they’ll see a green fox, with yellow markings.” Ye says smiling 

The idea lights in Gui’s head like a lantern and he sees just what Ye is thinking. To impersonate one of the solders would be risky, but who would risk impersonating Pushi, after all he has three tails, and so does this fox, done right it will work.

“Now for the real question, why should I help you” Gui Sunzi says crossing his arms. 

“I’ll pay you, I don’t have much here but I can get more when I’m done, the Hu clan will pay” Ye says smiling but the smile falls as he sees that Gui Sunzi’s face does not smile.

“I don’t want money” Gui says raising an eyebrow.

“Then what, and don’t say you want me, I belong to Hei and Pushi, and cannot make that deal” Ye says drawing that line right now.

“No, and I wouldn’t ask, if Hei caught my scent on you he would destroy me. I want two things, one, promise me that you will love and take care of Hei, if you both make it out of this war” Gui Sunzi says smiling

“You don’t have to ask that, but I agree anyway” Ye says smiling.

“Second, and this is what I really want. You’re going to do the work of the Li Shou when in Lang Chouxue, you’re going to kill Wuya. Hei was right about him, he has to go and you’re going to do it” Gui Sunzi says smiling.

“If I can get close enough” Ye says looking down uncertain.

“Now to fix some of the holes in your plan. Give me your sword, I shall deliver it to Wen and Pushi, wrapped in the Hu banner it will look as if I am delivering news of your death. Inside I shall see to it there is a note that will tell Pushi to make himself vanish for a time. So, when you take his place the two of you aren’t in separate places at the same times. Get in, kill Wuya, set the army on the Feng clan, and you will have the Long clan once more aligned with the Hu. You can then make your plans from there.” He says smiling at the white fox.

“Why are you telling me all this.” Ye says wondering what possible advantage Gui Sunzi could be getting out of this.

“I have watched Hei out maneuver everyone with his strategies, it will be fun to watch him go against someone I think will be his match, if not his better.” Gui Sunzi says and extends a hand to seal the deal.

“Then let us begin” Ye says and the two begin the short work of disguising Ye to look like Pushi.

For the next hour or so Ye has Gui Sunzi gathering herbs and then gets two separate pots boiling. Once they are boiling he buts the plants in, separating them by what ink he needs to make. It talks little time for the mixture to form and when it is done he take the pots off the fire. Then giving instructions to Gui Sunzi he pulls out two fine tooth combs and the two begin to dye his fur. The dying takes more than three hours, having to do a single coat of green, then carefully dying the markings golden, then a second coat of green to give it that mossy tone. When it is done Gui Sunzi looks him over checking every detail, and smiles at what he sees, the disguise is perfect, no one would think that this is Ye and not Pushi. 

“Rest for a day, it will give me time to send the message, I will write down that they should expect you tomorrow. Make sure you are there by noon set.” Gui says and with that takes the ivory sword and wraps it in a Hu banner.

Gui Sunzi spares little time to make his way to the city of Lang Xiong but is stopped instantly as he reaches the gates of the main city. For some time, they argue that he will not be admitted, he is neither a soldier of Feng or Long, but he persists and instead has them call to Wuya, who will allow him to enter. He better since he is still Wuya’s commander in the Li Shou. Grumbling the guard agrees and soon Wuya is taken to the wall where he can see below him is Gui Sunzi. He instantly tells the guards that this panther can be allowed in but when he enters Wuya stops him before he gets more than a few paces from the door. 

“What are you doing here” Wuya asks wondering if the panther is coming to take his command, he has enjoyed the command and the power it brings.

“I have come to deliver a message” Gui Sunzi says and looks hard into the raven’s face.

“What is the message” Wuya asks cocking his head to his commander.

“The message is not to you, it is to the Long Advisor Juiweihu Pushi” Gui Sunzi growls at the raven, how dare he ask questions, clearly this post has made him think he is more important than he really is.

“Very well, you will find him in the Ming Liang’s main chambers, if not there then across the hall in the chambers of Wen. But before you go, I have a question for you.” Wuya says continuing to step in the way.

“You are reaching beyond your rank, but I will allow it this once” Gui Sunzi says making sure the raven knows he is speaking to his superior.

“Is it true that Feng now have the Hu clan trapped and that it is only a matter of time.” Wuya ask smiling at the panther.

“I wouldn’t know, I have few dealings with the Feng clan now, if you want that information you will have to ask Hei.” Gui Sunzi says and with that walks past him into the palace.

Once inside the palace he asks the way to the chambers of Long Ming Liang, a young servant smiles politely and leads him to the room without much care. When he arrives, he taps on the door but to no avail, turning he walks to the door across the hall where he was told the quarters of Hu Wen would be. Gently he taps on this door and waits, but in quick order he his asked to come in.

Opening the door, he finds Wen sitting at a table facing a mirror and sitting on the bed in the room is Pushi. He wants to smile but knowing the part he must now play he keep his face one of simple detachment.

“I have come to give you this, you are the advisor known as Juiweihu Pushi correct” He says and with that extends the ivory longsword wrapped in the Hu banner.   
Pushi slowly reaches for the blade with trembling hands and then lets out a long howl of pain and sorrow.

“Can you tell us when it happened” Wen asks knowing what a message like this means.

“I was told it was during the siege of Zhongma, he went back to save Hu Shan.” He says but doesn’t elaborate, he learned long ago when lying it is best to keep it brief. 

“My love, my mate.” Pushi says tears running down his face now.

“I thank you for his blade, he would want this to go to Pushi, please leave us with our pain” Wen says and gently walks over to Pushi and places her hand on his shoulder.  
Gui Sunzi hates seeing the other fox in so much pain, but knows he can say nothing right now, besides the note is there and they will find it.

After he leaves Pushi clutches the blade to his chest and his body shakes with the sobs of a broken heart. However, it is Wen that sees something flutter to the ground as he is   
clutching he blade. Slowly she picks it up sees that it is a small piece of paper, unfolding it she reads the message and smiles 

“Pushi, hush, calm yourself” She says trying to get him to quiet down a bit, so she can speak to him

“I can’t, I…. I have nothing left in this world” He says and looks at the blade, wondering if plunging himself on it might be the best solution.

“You do, before I speak to you of what this says, have you forgotten the possible Kit now growing inside you, or of Hei, the other fox Ye so dearly wanted you to meet, another that may be a mate to you. Not to replace Ye, but to perhaps sooth the pain, he too will be in pain.” Wen says and sees the effect that her words have on the young green fox.  
Her words like a slap to the face bring him quickly out of the worst of his pain, it will be a deep wound, one he will not overcome easily, but she is right, there may be a kit, and if there is, it is Ye’s and he will see to it that it knows the legacy of its father.

“Good, now that your back to your senses, read this” Wen says and hands Pushi the small bit of paper.

As his eyes scan down the paper his face breaks with joy, all a way to get a message to them. He had never died, he is coming, he is going to free the Long clan from the clutches of the Feng. But he will be here soon, a day, and he must make himself scares. 

“I have an idea, all will think you are in mourning, I shall tell them that you have taken leave and do not wish to see anyone, that when you are done you will make yourself known again. I shall keep the blade, Ye will come here first. I know him well enough to know that” Wen says and strokes Pushi’s face.

“Yes, that will work. We just have to be careful” Pushi says and smiles at her.


	31. Chapter 31

It is early in the morning when Ye, now disguised as Pushi walks up to the gate, he thought of riding, but he felt that walking would do him better. The guards see him and wave him in without a second though, all have been told that the green fox is in mourning for the mate he had lost, so they easily figured that he would go for a long walk to clear his mind. He must have been out there before dawn however since they don’t remember him passing though, or perhaps he went through a different entrance, either way it’s not like they don’t know him. 

Once inside Ye makes his way through the palace, Gui Sunzi had told him a brief description of the place and told him the way to Wen’s room where she will be able to help him. He walks the halls as if he has been there a thousand times, but inside he is marveled at all the decorations and great care the Long clan has seemed to take in showing their wealth. Each time a guard passes him he worries that they will know that he is not Pushi, maybe something he does or maybe the way he moves but none even give him a second glance. It takes him a little time, and only once does he make a wrong turn, but eventually he makes his way to Wen’s room. Tapping on the door he waits for her to answer. Slowly she opens the door and even she is shocked at what she sees. It is Pushi, at least it is an exact look alike of him. Quickly she gestures him in and as he enters she carefully and quietly shuts the door. Ye opens his mouth to say something but quickly she puts her finger to her lips and point across the room. Laying in a pile of blankets curled in a ball is the real Pushi. Smiling Ye slowly walks up to his sleeping mate and tenderly begins to wake him with a kiss. The two are locked in a sweet and tender kiss and as they part Pushi opens his eyes and is jolted back at what he sees, it is him, but not…no it is Ye, he would know those eyes anywhere, the eyes of a warrior, a kind of warrior he had never known. The two hold each other but soon Ye breaks away and kisses his lover tenderly on the cheek.

“I need information, two things in fact, the first, I want to liberate the Long forces, when I kill Wuya, who will I need to speak to in order to get the troop mobilize against the Feng troops here.” Ye asks already knowing what needs to be done and sure that acting as Pushi he will have enough influence to sway the guard that this is an order of the Long clan.

“That would be Niu, and you’re in luck that he is here this morning, he came last night to give us information on Ming Liang, he is at Da Shan, part of the siege under the orders of Chi Re” Pushi says smiling knowing the tides of war are about to shift once more.

“Where would he be.” Ye ask wondering what to look for but hoping his mate will fill in the details.

“This early, dining hall, eating. You can’t miss him, he’s a huge bull and will be shoveling it in with both hands.” Pushi says with a chuckle.

“And Wuya, where is he” Ye asks his eyes growing hard now.

“Thone room, but Ye, he is never alone, there are always guards, and usually Long Zhang, if you attack, he will kill the father.” Pushi says lowering his head.

“I am not without my skill, as for the father. He choose his own fate. He tried to have both Hu Shan, and Hu Meng killed, that was before he was under the influence of the Feng clan. Ye says and shakes his head, no the old serpent was never going to leave this place alive.

“I understand, but Ming Liang may not” Wen says wondering if this might just drive a deep wedge between the clans of Long and Hu.

“It will be your job to help him understand” Ye says and gently stokes her face.

Wen only nods and then reaching over to her dresser takes his ivory blade from the top and hands it to him. Smiling Ye takes his blade and straps it to his side. He knows that Pushi has never used it, in fact he prefers a simple staff, but perhaps the guards will only see it as him wearing his mates blade as a kind of tribute.

“Ye, careful of Wuya.” Pushi says knowing the raven is full of tricks.

“I have my own talents.” Ye says and kisses his mate one more time, then leaves the room to start his task. One that will surly end in a good deal of bloodshed.

Once out of the room he takes a deep breath and closing his eyes focuses on what he must do. His first thought is to take out Wuya but knows that will not get him the results that he wants. Yes, he will have to take out Wuya, but first he must get the Long soldiers on his side, if they aren’t then he will only be fighting two forces. Taking Pushi’s advice he goes to the dining hall and just as his mate said finds a large bull sitting down to what look to be a meal for three, though there is only him. Smiling he sits across from the bull and goes to speak, but the bull stop shim with a single look. It is not a look of anger or one filled with questions, but a look that tells Ye that his disguise has not worked on this man.

“Who are you” Niu asks knowing that the two of them are alone in the room.

“Come on, isn’t it obvious or did you lose your sight.” Ye says trying to keep up his disguise.

“You’re not Pushi, you move nothing like him. You walk with purpose and a kind of strength, Pushi is more submissive, that and you smell of blood, he never has. Last, the blade is a dead giveaway. Pushi would never wear a blade, ever” Niu says and lays down his fork and knife on the table.

“It is the blade of my mate, Juiweihu Ye” Ye says and looks down with sorrow.

“So that’s who you are. Let’s cut the act. If you’re here he sent you to find me. I know Pushi, he’s not a warrior, but he’s far from a fool. Tell me what you want or get out of the Long kingdom.” Niu says and snarls at Ye now.

“Fine, I am Ye, Pushi is my mate and yes he did send me to you. What I want for you is to know who you are loyal to, Long Zhang, or the Long clan” Ye says knowing that loyalty to a ruler, and to a clan can be two separate things.

“I am loyal to the clan, now as I said, speak clearly, I don’t mince words” The bull says folding his arms over his chest.

“I want to free the Long clan from the Feng clan. To do this I will have to kill Wuya, this could kill Long Zhang, if it doesn’t, I will. My reasons are my own, but they do not fall to the Long clan, only this ruler. Once this is done, we can fall on the alliance of the Long and Hu clans.” Ye says and closes his eyes waiting for the bull to threaten him or fight him.

“I understand everything, but tell me, why should I allow an alliance with a lesser clan when we have the strength of the Feng clan now.” Niu asks cocking his head.

“You don’t have an alliance, you have servitude, you serve them by threat on your clan. The Hu is offering a full alliance, bound in a union between Wen and Ming Liang. Stay with the Feng clan and find yourself in shackles soon enough” Ye says and begins to stand.

“What do you need of me.” Niu asks smiling at the fox.

“You have status among the guards, talk to them, get them ready to fight those of the Feng clan. I go to assassinate the raven and your once lord” he says and bows his head.

The bull only smiles, he is glad that this fox is nothing like his friend Pushi, Pushi is a good man and smart enough, but would never have the nerve or strength to wage war on a whole clan on his own.

With that done Ye makes his way to the throne room. When he arrives, he does not both with knocking instead he shoves the large doors open with both of his hands, his head hung down a smile on his face.

“Pushi, you were not called for, what dare give you the right to come here.” Long Zhang says his voice clearly one of irritation.

But all are stopped silent as the room fills with a feeling of power, a strength. None can put a name to what is going on, none but Zhang himself, years ago when he was still a young dragon he ran across another like this young fox, he asked his father what was that power that surrounded the young warrior, a lion. His father told him that what he was feeling was the young lion’s swordsman spirit. Instantly he knows that this green fox is not Pushi but someone with a false face.

“No, this is not Pushi, not at all” Wuya says and swiftly draws his knife.

“No, not Pushi” Ye says and draws his own blade, ready and for once eager for the fight.

With a nod from Wuya the five guards in the room rush Ye, but none are ready for what they are about to face. As the first guard rushes him Ye flicks his blade in an upward strike   
faster than the soldier can dodge and cuts him right up the middle, then rolling away from the second strike he take the leg out from the third, with a downward strike he cleaves the fourth all the way to the breastbone, drawing a knife from the belt of the guard he just slew, he throws it, planting it in the second guards forehead, then a simple side stroke takes the fifth guards head from his shoulders. All this happens in the span of four beats of Wuya’s heart, never has he seen someone move with such grace and skill. With trembling hands, he grabs the head of Long Zhang and brings the knife to his throat.

“Not a step closer, or I will slit his throat and let this throne be bathed in his blood.” Wuya says his voice clear and trying to sound firm, but even he can hear the tremble in it.

“Go ahead, if you don’t kill him I will.” Ye says and continues to walk forward, flicking the blood from the blade of his longsword.

Thinking that the fox is only bluffing he slits Zhang’s throat and tosses the body forward, but Ye doesn’t flinch at this, he was dead serious when he said that if Wuya didn’t kill him he would. Shocked that this imposter has not even flinched at the death of Zhang he grips his knife and prepare for a fight. Ye stops for a second and gives the raven a sinister smile, then rushes the raven. As soon as he is in front of him he wraps his left hand around the raven’s throat. Wuya begins to choke, but quickly retaliates by slamming his blade to the hilt into Ye’s side. With a grimes Ye drops his blade and wraps his right hand around the raven’s throat, with the smiles still on his face he grips hard and with a twist he hears the snap of the raven neck. The job done he stumbles back and bend to pick up his blade. Soon the door opens once more and Niu is standing in the room.

For a second the bull stands looking over the bodies in the throne room, then sees the Fox smiling at him, wiping the blood from his blade and sheathing it, a knife still buried in his side.

“The Feng clan no longer has standing in this kingdom; my men have vanquished all those that were loyal. You need treatment.” Niu says walking up to Ye.

“I really need to stop getting stabbed.” Ye says and then begins to take a few steps but collapses to the floor.

Quickly Niu is at his side and with his considerable strength he picks the fox up and takes him to the infirmary. Within minutes Wen is there with Pushi, both of them looking over the wound and then taking care of it. removing the knife and sewing up the gash. Once that is done Wen allows Pushi to take him to the bath and wash the dye from his fur, the whole time Ye continues to sleep. It is only during the bath that Pushi sees that his lover has a few new scars, a wound in his other side much like the one they just stitched, and a few smaller ones that look to be arrow wounds. Once bathed He takes his mate to the room that he has held since leaving Ming Liang’s room, then laying him down, he too lays down holding his lover listening to the still strong heartbeat. And in the calm of that beat he too falls asleep.

Early in the evening a shadowed figure slips into palace of Lang Chouxue and moves through the halls with silent efficiency. Nothing can be seen of this figure with the exception that it is dressed in a black hooded robe and seems to carry no weapons on itself. Each step the figure takes makes no sound and when it sees that a guard might be growing close, it quickly fades into the shadows to remain unseen. Without being seen or heard the figure finally arrives at the door that it seeks, slowly opening it the figure makes sure to make no sound, but the second the door is open, Ye is instantly awake and drawing his blade, then raising his head and sniffing the air Ye sheaths his blade.

“I didn’t expect you” Ye says and watches as the figure takes off its hood showing the face of Hei.

“I was told that you were wounded, how could you not think I would come. Is that him?” Hei asks and nods to the lump under a pile of blankets.

“That is Pushi yes.” Ye says with a smile, his mates both in the same room fills him with joy

Hei walks to Ye and the two hold each other in a sweet embrace, as Hei holds him however he lets his hands move down Ye’s body, stopping each time he runs across some new stitches.

“you haven’t been kind to yourself.” Hei says and rests his head on Ye’s shoulder

“War happens, I never thought I would be the kind to rush to battle, but it looks like that is just what I am” Ye says with a chuckle.

“Not me, I stick to the shadows, if my target sees me then I am not doing my job. What about him, what he like” Hei says as the two sits on the edge of the bed

“I’ll let you find out, I want to ask you something though, something I had to bring up with him. And it will mean a lot to all of us so be honest with your answer” Ye says and slowly looks away.

“Ye, I have always been honest with you, I think you are the only one I can say that to, oh I may be honest with others, but I seem to shade that honesty here and there, to fit my purpose, but never with you.” Hei says and lifts Ye’s face to look at his.

“I know, I just want you to know how important this answer might be. You know I have soul bonded with you, and with Pushi, and both of you have bonded with me, but…. but what if you do not bond with each other.” Ye asks, Pushi has already given his answer, but he must know Hei’s answer.

“I will admit that I won’t enjoy sharing you, but, you are bonded to him as well. I guess we would make due. Either share you or make some kind of schedule, he gets you on certain days and I get you on other, then you get a day off. It might be harder then we think but we can make it work.” Hei says and smiles at him.

“Pushi gave much the same answer, but I think you have more the head for it. Now come, lay next to me, I miss your scent” Ye says and lays on the bed patting it in front of him where he wants Hei to lay.

“Just my scent” Hei says with a sly smile.

“Hardly, but you felt my wounds, I don’t dare do more than snuggle. Anything else might break the stitches open again.” Ye says and relaxes as Hei lays in front of him. 

Gently nuzzling into one another the two of them drift off to sleep, Ye smiling to himself that they had the whole talk, and moves around and Pushi himself didn’t even stir, that is quite the deep sleeper.

Early in the mourning it is Pushi that is the first to wake up. With a yawn he stretches and flexes to get the blood flowing. Looking over he smiles at his mate, but his soon taken back to see that in front of Ye now lays a black fox with bright blue markings. This must the Jiuweihu Hei, the other one of their kind that Ye had told him about.  
Gently he leans into the black fox and sniffs at him, he has an odd scent, but not unpleasant he is not sure he can really put words to it though.

“it is the scent of shadow and night; shall I wake him” Ye says softly.

“You should rest, I shall get you breakfast” Pushi says and goes to get up.

“Don’t bother, I’m not hungry I would much rather sleep a bit longer, let me wake Hei though.” Ye says and with that leans forward and licks the back of Hei’s ear gently

At the first lick the ear only flickers a little, at the second one however Hei shakes his head and looks up. At that exact moment both Pushi and Hei lock eyes and Ye can see by the stunned look on both their faces that they are soul bonding, seeing this he smiles and watches.

The room vanishes and Pushi soon finds himself in a forest, it is bright autumn and the leaves were crisp oranges, reds, and golds…there is a hunting party of wolves he thinks but they are blurred. Then out of a hole dashes a fox, black with blue markings, and the men begin to rush after him, a classic fox hunt. But they can’t catch the fox, it darts here and there and then it swims a river and the men stopped the fox laughs and raises its hands in victory, then chased the hunters, and they run, run like the devil itself was chasing them, the fox laughing the whole time. And the whole time he is seeing all this he hears only two words whispering in his head like the wind is talking to him, Shadow, and Cunning. Snapping back to himself he knows only two things, this fox is another that he must have, he wants him, wants this fox’s kits as much as he wanted Ye’s and that he will love this fox, not more than Ye, but no less either, they will all be equals in this union of three.

Like when he bonded with Ye, Hei finds his surrounding falling away again and soon he is in a simple spring field filled with flowers and alive with the sounds of the wildlife. The green fox is in front of him lying on the ground, rolling in the grass with a smile on his face. He watches the fox roll on his back naked and allows the sun to warm him. Then again, he is back in the room and once again the two are staring deep into each other’s eyes. It was such a simple vision and yet it said all he will ever need to know about this fox. quickly the two locks in a passionate kiss and Soon Pushi is reaching down gripping Hei’s sheath.

“If you two are going to mate, as I’m sure you are, do it somewhere else, I am too wounded to join and would prefer not to be tempted” Ye says with a chuckle then rolls on his side. 

Taking their mate into consideration the two leave and find another room. 

Knowing that Ming Liang is in the city of Da Shan Pushi takes Hei into his former lover room. Once in the room Pushi shoves Hei onto the bed and kneeling over him he straddles him beginning to sway and swish, giving his new mate a show. 

“I don’t mind the show, but I want to do much more than just watch.” Hei says licking his chops at the sight of Pushi.  
Pushi only smiles and reaches down undoing Hei’s pants, a smile crosses his face as he sees that Hei is already fully exposed and beginning to drip precum. 

“So, exited so soon, you won’t last long at this rate. So how best to finish you” Pushi says and smiles.

But before Hei can answer Pushi slides off the bed, and takes Hei into his muzzle, making soft and gentle licking motions as he does. Hei lets out a gasp at first, then a moan, and a kind of growl and Pushi takes him deep into his mouth, using his tongue to lick the underside of his mate. He feels his lover pulse with precum spraying the inside of his mouth, it is a sweet taste with just a hint of salty undertones. Taking his time, he uses all the skill she knows to make the moment last, but soon Hei howls out and his mouth is filled with his lover’s seed. Pushi drinks it greedily then once he is sure that Hei is empty he strips himself and smiles.

“I hope that wasn’t all that you have.” Pushi says and watches as Hei looks him over, his eyes like that of a hungry wolf.

“I think I can manage another, my god you are beautiful” Hei says and placing his hands gently on Pushi’s hip he pulls him down to the bed with him.

Trying to keep the lust at bay, he slowly slides deep into Pushi making sure to pick his female hole, this time at least, then rolling over so that he is on top, he begins to tenderly make love to the green fox, the whole time making sure to continue to stare into his eyes, their gaze never stopping, not tell the last moment with both are overcome with bliss and explode with passion.

Hei remains on top of Pushi, having tied with him his head now nest to his panting.

“I do feel bad that Ye couldn’t have joined us, a threesome would have been fun don’t you think” Pushi says and licks the side of Hei’s face.

“I can’t wait, but his wounds are too much, if we got to exited he might pop his stitches, and he can’t afford that.” Hei says and rests his muzzle on Pushi’s shoulder

“Do you mind if I ask you a question, something that has been nagging at me” Pushi asks and squirms a bit to get more comfortable.

“Go ahead, I’m not going anywhere, as you well know” Hei says with a chuckle.

“You are the advisor to Feng Chi Re, and Ye has been advising the Hu clan, how can you do that job knowing your mate is your enemy, or how can Ye for that matter” Pushi says not unstinting how they can be so dearly connected and yet in this war they are enemies.

“our job does not interfere with the way we feel. Every time Ye plots or does something that undoes one of my own plan, I do not get angry with him, if nothing else it makes me want him that much more. And I know that he feels much the same. The only thing that worries me is not his mind, but it is the fact that he doesn’t only play the part of the stateliest but that of a soldier, the last two battles have been hard on him and he has walked away with some serious injuries. I fear that one time he may stretch himself too far and kill himself.” Hei says and closes his eyes praying that that war ends before that can happen.

“So, when he undoes your own plan, it makes you want him” Pushi says trying to wrap his mind around this odd relationship

“Of course, it shows me that he is brilliant, cunning and daring. And it makes me push myself to be that much better, to be worthy of him. I know you’re not like us, I’m guessing you want no part of this war at all” Hei says remembering what he saw in Pushi’s eyes.

‘No not really, but I am loyal to Ming Liang and will guide him the best I can, not that I am an advisor such as you or Ye, just more of a sounding board” Pushi says and then lets out a small yawn.

“Looks like a broke you, rest, when we untie I will take you back to Pushi, but I will not be there, I have to get back” Hei says and gives Pushi a deep passionate kiss.  
Pushi only nods and is soon asleep.

Minutes pass and soon Hei is untied with Pushi, then as he promised he takes his new mate into his arms and takes him back to the room where Ye is laying down. Gently laying down Pushi he watches as Ye stirs then smiles up to him.

“Leaving” Ye says knowing that Hei must go, the Feng clan are no longer welcome here.

“You know I have to” Hei say sand leans in giving Ye a gentle kiss.

“I’m not worried, it won’t be much longer, I think we are coming to the end of this game” Ye says looking down wondering on who’s side will the game fall.

“I think your right, but don’t think I’m going to go easy on you, this damn taking of Lang Chouxue set me back quite a bit, you frustrate me you dammed white fox” Hei says smiling at him.

“Frustrate, that’s not what your pants are saying” Ye says and nods to Hei’s crotch where he is becoming stiff once again.

“Oh, you do that too, but you’re still frustrating as hell, you don’t make my job easy I’ll say that much.” Hei says and lets his hands drift over Ye’s body, stopping only when he comes to the stitches but more to just test them.

“you said that we must play this to the hilt, so that is just what I’m doing. I have no intention of letting you win” Ye says and reaches up to stroke Hei’s face.

“Just keep yourself safe for me, please” Hei says this time his voice one of sincerity and worry.

“I can’t promise that” ye says being completely honest, he has found something in himself that enjoys the rush of battle.

“Until next time then love” Hei says and kisses him one more time.

“Yes, until then, and don’t worry, I shall keep Pushi far from the front lines, he doesn’t like it their anyway” Ye says and watches as his lover takes flight back to the Feng clan.

Ye only smiles and then looks over at Pushi, kissing him tenderly on the cheek he drifts back to sleep letting his body heal.


	32. Chapter 32

It is midafternoon when Ye wakes hearing a tapping at his door. Slowly he stirs and soon feels Pushi doing the same. Quickly he checks and sees that both of them are covered then with a not to his lover he looks over at the door.

“Enter” Ye says and watches the door open and Wen walks in smiling at the two of them.

“Your lords wish to speak to you” She says and looks at the two of them.

“Lords?” Ye asks cocking his head.

“Yes, when you were sleeping, among other things I’m told, I sent word to my brother and to Ming Liang to come here so that we can make plans to bring this war to an end” Wen says and turns to walk away.

“Wen, thank you. I shall talk to Ming Liang and explain about his father, and that you had nothing to do with it” Ye says and watches her walk out.

Ye watches as Pushi begins to dress, keeping the same garb that he wore as the Long advisor, then as Ye begin to dress Pushi stops him, and instead insists on dressing him, making sure that he doesn’t stress the stitches and cause them to split open again. Once the two are dressed they share in a sweet but quick kiss, then go out to speak to the three lords.

The two make their way to the throne room and see that no one has actually taken the throne, instead Wen leads them to a small chamber to the side of the room with several chairs and a table. Standing around the table is Hu Wang, Hu Meng, Long Ming Liang, Niu, Gao, and Jun. When Ye and Pushi enter with Wen the talk stops and the lords smile at the pair.

“Well I guess that explains why my room reeks of fox love” Ming Liang says playfully.

“Well that was me, but not Ye, it was my other mate, Hei” Pushi says blushing shyly at Ming Liang.

“We will tend to that later, love will have to take a back seat. We have the advantage and momentum, we need to strike at the Feng kingdom while the iron is hot. I say we take back Zhongma” Meng says pointing at the map that is stretched out on the table.

“He is right, we need that territory, it is right next to the Feng capitol Hui Xiong” Wang says looking hard that the map. 

“So, you want us to just take the capital, that still gives him two territories to run to, and that will only prolong the war” Ming Liang says pointing to both Zei Wo and Dong Guan  
Carefully Ye studies the map, they are right on one thing with the advantage they can strike, but they will only get one chance at this.

“We should strike at two places, Zhongma and Dong Guan” Ye says and points first to Zhongma and then to Dong Guan.

“The Long forces can take one, the Hu the other, yes that will work, but that will still give them Zei Wo to run to.” Ming Liang says and points to that territory.

“But if they do it will be fully surrounded, and the only escape would be by sea, still possible but unlikely” Ye says and smiles at them.

“Well that is easy enough to put into play. The Hu clan will strike at Zhongma, and the Long clan can strike at Dong Guan” Meng says and points to the two territories on the map.

“No, I don’t that that is the way to go. Feng Chi Re will expect that. I would say we split the forces differently. Ming Liang, and the Long forces attack Zhongma, Pushi, I will need your elemental magic to strike at the city, if I’m right they will not be prepared for that. However, Pushi is my mate and so I ask that You Niu and you Jun watch over him please. Then Wang, Meng and the rest of the Hu clan including myself shall strike at Dong Guan” Ye says pointing at the map and his ideas of how to handle the next part of the plan.

“I would rather the Hu clan take back our own city, it is our capital after all” Meng says grumbling.

“And that is just what Chi Re will expect, no he will put the majority of his own forces there, but with Pushi’s magic the long kingdom can take that city; however, we will have the advantage at Dong Guan.” Ye says and stare at his lords, now he will have to see if they trust his judgment more than their own. He is sure that this is just what Chi Re will see, the question he is still asking himself however is this plan something Hei will see and if so, will Chi Re listen.

“You haven’t lead us wrong yet, a few stumbles along the way true enough, but you’ve been right. We’ll follow your plan, like it or not” Wang says and looks to his older brother, who begrudgingly nods.

“Wang, Meng, please see to Ye, he is wounded and will need you to watch over him.” Pushi pleads.

As those plans are being made in the halls of the Long kingdom other plans are being made now in the halls of Hui Xiong, around this table however is Hei, Feng Chi Re, Feng Shoa Yezhu and Gui Sunzi Boa. Like the Hu and the Long clan these men too are standing around a table staring at the map.

“We must know their next plan of attack, they will not rest long, they will strike but where.” Yezhu asks looking at the map

“The Hu clan have liberated the Long clan, they will use that to take back their home.” Hei says knowing that the Hu lords will want that above all else

“Of course, but will they will not stop there, and will that be the only plan of attack.” Shoa says staring at the map.

“I don’t think so, if it where me I would plan two attacks at once, divide our forces” Gui Sunzi says shaking his head.

“I agree” Hei says stroking his chin trying to think where and who will attack.

“there are only two other territories that they will choose, if they take back Zhongma, then they also take back Xiong Lu. That leaves either Dong Guan or Zei Wo, Shoa says staring at the map.

“I would put money on Dong Guan” Hei says and now the plan falls into his mind, split the forces but of course this will be Ye he is dealing with and so he can’t just settle for that much, he must figure out which force for which area. 

“Very well, we shall put the bulk of my force, led by you Yezhu in Zhongma, the rest can wait at Dong Guan” Chi Re says and smiles at his plan.

“No…. that’s just what they will want’ Hei says it all falling plain to him now. Zhongma is the capital of the Hu lands, Ye will keep the Hu lords away from that, for them to take it back would be too obvious. No, it will be the Long clan the fights at Zhongma.

“I believe that you are not thinking clearly, the Hu will fight to take their capital back. Or are you more worried about that fox of yours, has he clouded your judgement” Yezhu asks snarling at Hei now.

“Yezhu is right, I do not think I can trust your judgment in this matter, my mind is made up” Chi Re says and turns to leave.

“Father, I would like to be posted at Dong Guan, if there is an attack there, by either Long or Hu then someone of skill should be there to counter it.” Shoa asks lowering his Head. 

“I believe you are right. Yes, I think you being at Dong Guan is a clever idea. Get what you need and leave immediately.” Chi Re says and with that the council is dismissed. Leaving the room Hei follows Feng Shoa and once they are alone he places his hand on the young peacock’s shoulder 

“You wanted something” Shoa asks cocking his head.

“I know your father thinks that the Hu clan will attack Zhongma, but I believe that they will go for Dong Guan. You are the son of Chi Re and so I think they will only take you hostage. I want you to give them this.” Hei says and with that quickly take a strip of paper and scribbles instructions on it.

“What makes you think that they will win” Shoa says smiling

“Do not think that I diminish your skills as a warrior, but I know who they will have on the front lines and he is not one to take lightly. So, we shall put it this way, if they win and you are taken hostage, which I am sure you will, give this to Jiuwiehu Ye, he is my mate, he looks just like me but with white fur and red markings. Once he has this, he will give you instructions, do as he says.” Hei says and smiles at him. He knows that Ye will show him mercy.

“You don’t like my father do you” Shou asks looking down.

“Your father could have been a great leader, but I think the stress of this war has made him lose sight of some of the things that made him want the leadership to begin with. I hope that when the war ends he will come back to himself.” Hei says and smiles at the young peacock.

“My father does not trust you, he feels you are being influenced by this Ye and that you secretly work for the Hu clan now” Shoa says as if only in passing, but Hei can see that this is a serious question, no matter how he tries to hide it.

“If I were working for the Hu clan, I would tell you a false target of the Hu clan, but in truth only laying a trap for you. Allowing them to attack the main target. So, the simplest way to see if I am with the Hu clan is to go to Dong Guan, I told you they would attack there. If I am of the Feng clan, the Hu will attack Dong Guan, if I am of the Hu clan, then it will be the Long clan that attacks Dong Guan. 

“I am not worried like my father, he seems not to have notice that whenever we take your advice or follow your strategies, we win. Yet when we do not listen, like my father seems to be doing as of late, we fall into the clever traps of our enemies. You said that this Jiuwiehu Ye was your mate, does he know you plot for his enemy” Shoa asks cocking his head.

“He does, but he knows that I love him and have demanded his safety if we win, and that of my other mate Juiweihu Pushi, of the long clan. I give my mind to my lord, but it does not lessen my love for those I hold as mates. It is complicated to hear, but we understand it and that is all that matters.” Hei says smiling 

“Too complex for one such as me. Well I shall go to Dong Guan, and if this Ye is there, then I shall do as you tell me, if he should win the day” Shoa says and with that leaves.

“This is nearing the end isn’t it” Gui Sunzi says stepping from the shadows.

“It didn’t have to be, if they would have listened I might have been able to save the Feng clan, but I think we will fall soon. Chi Re has forgotten to have respect for his enemy” Hei says and turns to his old friend

“I met them you know, your Pushi and Ye, I can’t say I cared for Ye” But stops trying to find the right words

“Too much, his presence can be overwhelming, a bit intimidating to those like you and me, but I bet you enjoyed Pushi” Hei says smiling

“Yes, much nicer to be around, subtler, not any less strength in him mind you, but it was softer I guess” Gui Sunzi says looking to where the young peacock has just left.

“yes, he’s like that, and I have to admit it is nice to be around. If you do not mind I have my own work to begin. But before I leave you too soon, I have a question, was it you that lead Ye to Long Zhang” Hei asks his tone giving nothing away of how he might feel about this.

“I did, would you like to know my reasons” Gui Sunzi says perfectly nonchalant 

“I am curious” Hei says wondering but not worried, Gui has been one of his oldest friends and he doubts that there is much that this panther can do that will ruin that friendship.

“I did it to watch you compete with him, and to have Wuya killed. But mostly for the competition. For so long I have watches you move around people so simply that it has been as   
if you can read their minds, and now finally I get to watch you struggle against an opponent who is just as clever as you. Do not think that I do not love you as I love any of my brothers, but I want to see you pushed to your fullest.” Gui Sunzi says and lowers his head, an almost apology.

Gui watches as he thinks about this answer for a bit, then only chuckles

“I guess that makes sense, and no worries I hold no fault to you. Your right it isn’t very often I find a mind that can challenge mine on these types of matters. Now as I said there are things that I must do, and they will not wait much longer.” Hei says and with a bow makes his way to his own room.


	33. Chapter 33

Yezhu sits upon his horse just inside the walls of the city of Zhongma, he and his men stand ready for the Hu army to attack, Chi Re was sure that it would be the Hu and he has gathered most of the Feng forces to hold this city, if they are lucky they will either capture or kill the two sons of Hu Shan. Yezhu smiles confident that his men are ready for anything that the opposing army will throw at them. It is as this though finishes that he sees the impossible begin to happen. Rolling toward the city is a dense fog, nothing can be seen in or beyond the fog, his horse begins to become nervous under him.

Deep in the fog the Long army prepares for the attack, but everything hinges of Pushi. Breathing carefully and slowly and moving his arms as if throwing air, Pushi moves the thick and dense fog in front of them. Ye told them that the main forces of Feng would be here, they will be outnumbered heavily and if they are going to get out of this alive he will have to use all his tricks. Once he feels the fog is close enough to the city, still a good two hundred yards away, he slowly dismounts his horse. Taking a long deep breath he shifts his right foot in front of him and makes a gesture with his right arm as if scooping up dirt. With the gesture a wall, large enough to protect the men rises from the earth sending a large rolling sound like thunder. Pushi hears the horses of the Feng army whinny and fidget. He makes the gesture in the opposite side, making sure to form a wall down all the ranks of the man. Then with a silent prayer of forgiveness he begins the real work.

Yezhu raises his hand to steady his men, the fog was odd enough, but that sound, a sound like thunder coming from inside it. He is not sure what is going on, but he must keep the men steady and ready for a fight. Then, then it all comes down around him at once. From the fog he sees a dull orange glow, it seems to be something arching, and as it leaves the fog he can see just what it is, a ball of fire, but unlike any he has seen before. The ball is not some bundle of oil and branches that he can see, just fire. The ball is no larger than a fist and as it comes crashing down on his men he sees it strike one, and the ball splashes over the man as if it is liquid, and the droplets that fall on the others set them ablaze as well. 

“Men prepare for attack, archers” Yezhu says grabbing his own bow  
As his men prepare for a counter attack he sees four more balls begin to arch out of the fog, then three after that, then four.   
His men fire their arrows but with no target to see, they cannot be sure that they are hitting anything. The fire however needs no target, even the balls that only hit the ground spread splashing on men, horses, or anything that will burn, in no time the night is full of the sounds of screaming men. Yezhu not sure what has happened shakes his head to clear it, then commands a charge, best not to stay where the enemy knows you are. 

The night fills with the sound of dying men, and the thundering of hooves. Pushi knew that they would come soon enough, lifts both his hands to the heavens and the stone walls rise higher, then with a movement like pushing forward he hears the walls grow spikes, these will impale the men when they crash upon them. That done he makes a swirling gesture to let the fog grow thicker, make it so no man can see what is coming before it is too late.

The plan goes just as it should, the first volley of the attack rides right into the fog and as they race to the enemy, they find that their speed and momentum are their undoing, to late to do anything they see the wall and crash upon it, many speared and killed instantly, other speared and broken unable to continue the fight. Pushi his fur now matted with sweat looks to Ming Liang and nods, then with a final gesture he lowers the stone walls and the fog dissipates, this done Ming Liang rushes to the enemy, leaving Niu and Jun to stay with Pushi.

The distraction of the fog, the crushing force of the stone wall against their charge and the fire have done its job, the Feng forces are now perhaps only a third of what they were, the odds are now in the favor of the Long clan. Ming Liang eager to prove himself rushes into the battle, his blade flashing from soldier to soldier, each stroke is brilliant, but he sees that few are deadly. Like Pushi he has never enjoyed dealing death but prefers to give the opponent a chance to surrender. Ming Liang feels an arrow whistle by his ear and turns to find Yazhu firing at him. 

Quickly he glances around and sees that the Feng forces are already on the verge of retreating, but unless he can either defeat or kill Yezhu this battle will not end. Another arrow wizzes past him and he turn his horse and bolts for the Feng general. The third arrow finds its mark, but not into Ming Liang, rather into the chest of the horse he is riding. The horse goes down instantly and Yezhu had planned on this incapacitating the young dragon, but it does not, rather Ming Liang is far too fast and clever to stop, as he feels his horse begin to fall, he leaps from it and hits the ground in a roll. 

Pushi watches as his lord’s horse goes down, he wants to rush in and help Ming Liang, but he is still too winded and all the effort he had to put into his elemental magic has left him weak, not to mention he dare not strain himself further for fear of the child’s safety, he wasn’t sure if he was carrying but last night when laying in the bed with Ye, he felt it move inside him. It was the most for filling moment of his life, but he still hasn’t told Ye. He could, and he knows that Ye will be delighted but he doesn’t dare distract his lover from the battle he must fight. Parts of the Feng army try to rush him but all are stopped by the hammer of Jun and the grand axe of Niu, both are formidable in size but more importantly they are fast as well, no solder gets near to Pushi. Their orders were simple, guard Pushi with their lives and though Niu has never pledged a loyalty to the white fox, he did see those eyes when he spoke, those were the eyes of someone not to be trifled with. Undisturbed by the battle going on Pushi sees that in the battle there is a soldier he has never seen before; the solder is smaller than most but fast and agile. And the weapons, it looks to be a set of claws that strap to the hands and feet. What is most odd is that though the soldier is wearing the green and gold of Long, he wears a kind of mask over the face, the style of fighting is also nothing like the Long clan, it is far more aggressive and fierce. He watches as the soldier cuts down his enemies one after another, never even taking the time to watch the first fall before on to the next, the whole time moving closer and closer to the middle of the battle, to Ming Liang and Yezhu. Pushi watches as the fight between the two heats up, Yezhu has stowed his bow and is now fighting with a long knife, Ming Liang is still fighting with his sword, but now that Yezhu has gotten in closer Pushi can see the advantages of the knife, his lord is now completely on the defensive. And then right before his eyes Pushi sees the boar go to eliminate his lord. The tactic is clever and simple, Yezhu pulls an arrow from his quiver and jabs the arrow deep into Ming Liang’s leg, right about at the knee. The whole army hears Ming Liang scream in pain and Pushi watches with fear as Ming Liang drops his sword, then Yezhu goes for the final blow, an upward stroke with his knife, the tip aimed at his lord’s chest. As it goes to hit Yezhu cries in pain and Pushi watches as the swift solder digs the metal claws into the boar’s shoulder from behind dragging him back. Yezhu spins in fury and slashes at the solder, then a cry of pain from the solder, but, no not a cry, a roar. The knife hits the mask and the solder falls to the ground a cut forming on his face……no, not his, hers, the solider was Hu Wen. Pushi realizes that she must have outfitted herself as a Long solder and snuck in with them on the march. 

Ming Liang seeing that Yezhu has hurt Wen roars in fury and all hear it, it is the roar of a dragon gone berserk. Picking up his sword he goes for a slash at Yezhu, but the boar is too fast and rushes away grabbing a random horse and signals the retreat. This battle is over, and he must now report to his lord that they have lost Zhongma.

With Yezhu gone Ming Liang calms and goes to Wen gently cradling her head.

“Wen, why did you come, are you okay, your bleeding.” Ming Liang says gently brushing her face

“this, it’s nothing, a cut, I’ve had worse from Meng. If you are to be my husband then I thought you should know that I am no simple house cat, I am the daughter of a warrior and am a warrior by my own rite” She says gently touching where the knife had cut her, it is shallow and she knows it might leave a scar but what of that.

“You were magnificent” Ming Liang says now looking at her with new eyes, she might appear the delicate flower of the Hu clan, but like all the Hu family she has claws and knows how to use them.

“Is that musk I smell my dear dragon” Wen says and smiles at him then chuckles as he blushes a deep red.

“My lord, your orders” One of the Long captains asks bowing as he approaches the two of them.

“Gather the wounded, both Long and Feng, we will treat them all. Strike the banners of the Feng clan from this place, we shall fly the banners of the Hu clan.” Ming Liang says picking up his tigress

“And what of Yezhu and his men” The captain asks looking to where the boar has fled.

“Let him flee, I believe his days may be numbered” Ming Liang says and with that carries his tigress across the frame of the Palace, to take her to her room, and from there, well, that is entirely up to her.

Pushi slowly gets up with the help of Jun and the two of them walk through the palace Pushi is lead to Ye’s room where he lays on the bed and revels in his mate’s scent, things have gone well for them today, he can only hope that the battle is going just as well in Dong Guan.


	34. Chapter 34

Feng Shoa calmly stands in the center of the palace of Dong Guan all his men around him moving in uncertain patterns, all nervous about what is about to come. They have all been told that the Long forces are the ones that they should expect, but Shoa has told them to also expect the Hu forces and if those are the ones that are coming then they will be outnumbered at least two to one. It is near the break of dawn then Shoa first begins to hear the sounds of battle, it is near the distance of city, but it is still clear to him, the sound of clashing metal. With a deep breath he draws his dual ended blade and walks out of the palace and into the courtyard to prepare himself. The sounds rise and listening he can hear the sounds of his men fighting, and dying, it is clear to him that whether this is the Hu or Long clan, they are skilled and came here to win. 

Closing his eyes, he recites his own little mantra, my blade is my life, the steel my blood and breath, its victory, my own soul. He recites this to himself for three verses, but on the fourth the doors to the palace blast open in splinters. Right away he sees that the enemy army is the Hu clan. The red and gold uniforms flood the courtyard and quickly he joins the fray. With calm precision he makes his way cutting down any who step into his path, but he is not blind to the fact that they are greatly outnumbered nor that he is not the best warrior in this battle. He watches with glimpses here and there how both Hu Wang and Hu Meng clear as many of his soldiers as he does theirs, but the sight that catches his eye most is the white fox. As the other men, even the two-tiger sibling rush and dash and dart in the battle, to him it looks as if the fox is only taking a leisurely stroll, but his blade is death to any who step near him. Even that seems to be something that he only does casually, as if he doesn’t have to try. This must be Ye, the one that Hei told him of. Making up his mind, he cuts in Ye’s direction until the two are soon facing off. Shoa begins to circle the fox, normally the opponent would circle as well, but Shoa watches as Ye casually lets the tip of his blade drop, and simply takes long deep breaths, not bothering to even turn as Shoa gets behind him. Thinking that he may have some advantage Shoa goes for a simple strike, but Ye rolls under it and make a strike of his own, the speed of the strike is astonishing to Shoa and he barely has time to block it. Now sure of what he is dealing with the two begin to fight in earnest, at first Shoa uses his blades as he would a staff, but even though he fights with two ends, Ye is either weaving around the strikes or blocking then sliding away. Shoa then tries another tactic and separates the two blades at the middle, so that instead of them making a long dual ended blade, it is two swords he now holds. Sure, now that he has the advantage he presses his attack, but still Ye avoids or blocks each strike the peacock throws at him.

Both now so focused in the battle at hand have not noticed that the other skirmishes around them have seem to dull and even cease, all watch the two prime fighting duel, Those of the Feng clan have seen their prince battle with his unique blades more than once and few can hold up for very long, yet this fox seem to not even be winded by the attacks. Meng who knows just what Shoa is dealing with gives the peacock credit, few have lasted this long against Ye and it is clear that the young prince is far more skilled then the average warrior. Ye seeing that Shoa is now beginning to become winded, the fight now having taken up almost four minutes decides to press his advantage. With a quick lung he slaps the back of Shoa’s left hand with the flat of his blade, sending pain all through the hand and making him drop one of his swords. He then pushes off and kicks Shoa in the gut, and when Shoa doubles over he stomps on the other hand of Shoa and draws his blade up to the princes neck.

“Yield, or die” Ye says his voice not vicious but simply calm and almost respectful

“I Feng Shoa, Prince and heir to the Feng clan Yield and surrender the town of Dong Guan to Juiweihu Ye, advisor to the Hu clan, and to Hu Wang, and Hu Meng, princes and now leaders of the Hu clan” Shoa says but never looks up. 

Ye only look over at Wang, who is now the commander, who only nods. He then sheaths his blade and reaches out a hand to the young prince.

“You fought well, but I have a question, how did you know my name” Ye asks and watches as Shoa retrieves his blades, connects them, then straps it to his back.

“I have this for you, from Hei” Shoa says and pulls out the strip of paper that Hei had given him.

Ye,   
I am sure that Shoa is with you, and that he has been clever enough to know when he is outmatched, if he has surrendered, take it with grace and honor, do not harm him, it will not further your cause. I hope that he can be used as a bargaining chip to his father, but I am unsure about this. If his father will not save him, please see to it that he is used in your army, he is a valuable soldier, fighter, and a great mind.   
Hei

Ye smiles at the words written by his mate and looks over at the young albino peacock.

“You do not know what this says” Ye asks wondering if Shoa has read any of this.

“It was not for my eyes, so no I do not” Shoa says a bit irritated that ye might think, that he would read something addressed to someone else.

“I do not think it concerns you yet, but if and when it does, I shall tell you all. For now, please give me your weapon, you are out prisoner and I cannot allow you to be armed, I shall check you for any other implements as well. But have no fear, you shall be treated with the respect due to your rank.” Ye says and with a small nod, holds out his hands. 

Shoa with a sad smile, his weapon never having been parted from him before, removes his dual ended blade and places into the hands of Ye. Then as a show of good faith he pulls a long knife from his back and tosses it to the ground. Ye watches as the men of the Feng clan follow their leaders example and all toss their weapons to the ground. That done ye walks to Wang, and shows him the note that Hei had written him, Wang only nods and with that all the men are lead to the barracks where they are assigned and locked in. All but Shoa who is shown to a room in the palace where he is put in more fitting comfort, but still locked in.

Once this is done Ye walks to the main war room of the palace where Wang and Meng are waiting. 

“What are the plans for the battle to come.” Ye asks smiling at the two tigers

“We have sent word by falcon for Ming Liang to join us here, he will probably bring Niu, They will leave Goa and Jun at Zhongma to keep it safe, I doubt they will even bring any soldiers. When they get here we shall march with our army to Hui Xiong” Meng says licking his chops eager to take the fight to Feng Chi Re

“And once we get that far” Ye asks not sure if they can take the capital of the Feng forces, it is well made, and he is sure well-guarded as well.

“When we arrive, we offer him terms to surrender by, and inform him that we have his son” Wang says not enjoying the idea that they may have to kill the young man.

“His life is in our hands, you read the letter as well as I, we should offer the son terms if his father will not surrender. He may wish to join us if he feels is father will not at least try to save him.” Ye says knowing that any true father would place the life of their son over any battle, but not sure if that would be the right choice. A lord must sometimes put the   
people above himself so does that mean that he must put the people over the lives of his family.

“we shall cross that bridge if and when we have to, no point in buying trouble if we don’t have to” Meng says not sure how to feel about the idea of Feng Shoa, he is a prisoner, but they should try to make good terms with him knowing he will be the next in line for the Feng clan.

“Agreed, if you do not mind, I need to have a medic see to my wounds, nothing to worry about, I just wish to make sure they are on the mend” Ye says quickly seeing the look in Meng and Wang’s face when he mentions his wounds. 

He can only guess that they thought that he might have opened them up again, but it was nothing like that he simply wants them checked over. 

It is early morning and the sun is just beginning to rise as Long Ming Liang, Niu and Pushi arrive at the city of Dong Guan. As soon as they enter the city Pushi instantly dismounts his horse and rushes to the palace looking for his mate. Wang smiling at the eagerness at which the green fox is looking for Ye only chuckles and points him to the room that Ye is staying. As soon as he enters the room he leaps upon his lover and buries his face into Ye’s chest.

“I was so afraid, I knew you were not ready for battle, wounded twice already, those stitches could have opened up at any moment, you could have bled out.” Pushi says taking long deep breaths to calm himself.

“And you weren’t exactly in the right condition for the fight, are you, we never did find out if you’re expecting.” Ye asks cocking his head wondering if Pushi might know already.

“I was hoping to wait tell after the war to tell you, but seeing as how your so determined not to make it out of this war, yes I am expecting” Pushi says and blushes slightly

“Is it mine, or Hei’s “ Ye asks kissing Pushi gently on the cheek.

“No way to really tell, does it matter” Pushi says just now realizing that this could form a wedge between the three of them.

“No, not really, we’ll just have to pump you full of cubs tell we’re satisfied that you have at least one of each of ours.” Ye say and locks in a deep passionate kiss.

“Wait, don’t I get a say in any of this” Pushi says with false anger.

“Sure, but your just as impulsive as us, so if I had to wedger you won’t think of the end result tell one of us is already tied in you.” Ye says and kisses his nose.

“I could just stay male after this one is born” Pushi says crossing his arms over his chest.

“You won’t” Ye says and with that rolls behind his lover and folds his arms over him. 

The two then just lay there enjoying the company of each other, both knowing that this will not last. It is almost time for the end game to this war and Pushi knows that Ye will want to be in the front lines. He can only hope that he has a plan to end this quickly.

Once sure that his mate is asleep Ye makes his way to the main war room of the palace where he finds Wang, Meng, Ming Liang, and Niu looking over at a map.

“What is out plan of action” Ye says, already knowing what it is.

“The army is ready to march, if we leave now then we can by early afternoon. It will give Feng Chi Re an opportunity to see what he is up against, and allow him to make the right choice. Ye, are you sure you want to go, your wounded and from what Ming Liang says, an expecting father perhaps.” Wang asks looking at his advisor and friend.

“It could be Hei’s and besides it doesn’t matter, I saw this clan enter this war, I want to see this to the end.” Ye says smiling at his two lords.

“if the worst happens, what shall we tell Pushi” Ming Liang asks wondering how he can possibly break the news to his once lover.

“You won’t have to, he shall travel with us. I know he will not fight, that last battle took too much out of him and he would never risk the life of the child, but he too will want to see the end of this.” Ye says and goes to leave.

“We shall take him in a small carriage, he really shouldn’t have even have ridden here, but we will not allow it from here on out.” Ming Liang says and nods to Niu who with that sounds the order for a carriage to be prepared.

“Ye, I wanted to talk to you, about what is to happen. If this battle takes a turn for the worse, I want you to take Pushi and leave, get out, run to whatever corner you might feel safe. You have more then for filled all my father asked of you.” Meng says placing his hand on Ye’s shoulder.

“I do not think that this will end in battle, we have his son and that will carry the day I think. He is not like Long Shang and cares deeply for his family.” Ye says laying his own hand Wangs

“But if it does” Meng continues.

“I shall run” Ye says but knows that he won’t not without both Pushi and Hei

With that the lords of both Hu and Long gather their forces and Ye gathers Pushi laying him in a comfortable carriage ware all of them begin the march to the city of Hui Xiong


	35. Chapter 35

Just as predicted the sun is high in the sky as the army reaches the gates of Hui Xiong. The city has been walled up and fortified waiting for the following attack. Pushi watches with nervousness as Ye steps out of their carriage and joins the three lords who are now at the head of the army. Next to Meng sits Feng Shoa, bound at the hands and cloaked in a red hooded robe to hide exactly who he is. 

“Lord Feng Chi Re, I am Hu Wang and demand you speak to me so that we may end this before more blood is shed” Wang says doubting that the lord will come out. 

However, to his surprise the gates slowly open and it is indeed Feng Chi Re who walks out in full armor and his blade gleaming in the sunlight. The three lords slowly dismount and placing a hand on Feng’s shoulder Long Ming Liang leads him with them whispering to the young peacock to say nothing.

“I have come at your beckoning, what is it you think you have to offer for your lives” Chi Re asks glaring at the three younger lords.

“We have your son” Meng says snarling.

“And” Chi Re says casually looking over at the tiger, almost as if Meng has said nothing more than that the day is unusually warm.

“Didn’t you hear him” Ming Liang says shocked that Chi Re is so casual about all of this.

“I have, and I know the subtext in which you are telling me. You are saying that if I do not surrender, you will kill him. This would sadden in ways I cannot describe in words, but this is war and my son knows that a lord cannot think only of his own family. I seek to unite the lands under one rule, you two have chosen to keep it divided and so you are the enemy.” Chi Re says and goes to walk away.

“Then you refuse and choose only to continue this mindless slaughter” Wang says shaking his head.

“Perhaps, or perhaps I can offer something of my own to allow you to consider a surrender, stay where you are, and please let that pretty white fox of your see what is about to happen.” Chi Re says smiling to himself as he leaves, the gates shutting behind him.

Once inside Feng Chi Re is met by Yezhu and Gui Sunzi Boa. The three of them walk to the center of the main courtyard where they are soon joined by what is left of the Feng army, all the men look ragged now, having fought in more than their share of battles and lost the last two.

“My lord, I do not see a strategic way out of this, my personal advice is to surrender and hope for mercy” Gui Sunzi says shaking his head, he admits that they have played their hand well, but it seems that the Hu family was just too many steps ahead of them.

“I cannot believe that I am saying this my lord, but I have to agree with the panther, it is best we surrender” Yezhu says lowering his head in shame. He never thought that he would contemplate surrender but then he never thought that a single fox would undo his whole army.

“Tell me how the Hu clan is always a step ahead of us. Even when we had them down on their knees and almost vanquished, yet they have always managed to counter what we try on them.” Chi Re says looking at his generals.

“That would be the fox Juiweihu Ye” Gui Sunzi says not sure where this might be going, but already sure that he isn’t going to like it.

“correct, Gui I wish you to bring me Juiweihu Hei” Chi Re says and glares at the panther.

“I shall see if I cannot find him, but he is Li Shou and if he has gotten wind of this then he will have left by now.” Gui Sunzi says and with a bow leaves the courtyard to find his fellow Li Shou. 

It takes him little time to find his fellow Li Shou, Hei is in his room packing some things and whistling to himself.

“Hei, you are in a pleasant mood” Gui says smiling at him

“This war is almost over, by moon set tonight we will either be under the rule of the Feng clan or the Hu. Chi Re has seen fit to relinquish me as his strategist so I will be taking some well-earned time to be with my mates.” Hei says and smiles at his panther.

“Hei, you might want to take your leave sooner rather than later. I believe that Chi Re has other plans for you.” Gui says hoping his brother will take the hint and rush out of the place while he can.

“What do you believe he is planning” Hei asks cocking his head with a smile.

“They threated to kill Chi Re’s son, I believe that they will do the same to you. I don’t know if the Hu planned on killing Feng Shoa, but I do know that Chi Re will kill you.” Gui says lowering his head.

“Well then I shouldn’t want to disappoint our lord” Hei says and smiles 

“No, they are going to kill you if the Hu doesn’t surrender” Gui says shaking his head at Hei.

“I know what you are worried about. But I have to admit I am more than eager to see how my mate Ye will handle this.” Hei says smiling and tossing a few other things into his pack.

“Ye, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m guessing that no matter how much Ye might want to save you, he won’t get the chance.” Gui says trying to get the seriousness of the situation into Hei’s mind

“Oh, I’m not so sure. Let me see if I can help you understand my train of thought. Let’s see…. well you are aware of my own gifts with shadows correct” Hei says and pulls a tie on his pack, now that it is packed enough to his liking.

“Yes, it was why our master almost put you in command of the Li Shou” Gui says, knowing the only reason he is not commander is cause Hei failed to do as well as himself, without his abilities, however it was still very close.

“Yes well, Pushi, the green fox, he has the gift to control the elements, we know that of course through eye witness accounts from both Shoa and Yezhu” Hei says smiling proud to have such a powerful mate.

“Yes” Gui says and rolls his hand giving him a hurry up gesture.

“In all this war, Ye has shown no special talent, no abilities, yet he is a three tailed fox. If I have special abilities and Pushi has them, then logic would dictate Ye would have some as well, yet he shows nothing. I don’t know why, but I can only guess that either he hides them or more likely, he doesn’t know he has them himself. So, when I say I am eager to see what Ye will do, I mean just that. If I had to wager, and it seems I will be wagering, my life in fact, I am wagering that when my life is threatened Ye will show us all just what he can do.” Hei says smiling.

“So, you just have some blind faith that your mate will save you” Gui says lowering and shaking his head.

“Of course, that is what love is, blind faith in your mate.” Hei says and with that he bows one last time to Gui and makes his way to see his lord and perhaps meet his end.

It is only a matter of half an hour before Wang, Meng, Ming Liang, and now Ye watch as the gate doors open once more. All watch in shock as Chi Re steps out and next to him steps Yezhu, and bound in front of him is Hei, His head up and Yezhu’s knife held at his throat. Pushi seeing this feels his heart leap into his throat and almost faints but is held up by Wang who leads him carefully to where they can sit. The only thing that comes to his mind is that he will lose one of his mates by the end of this night. 

“Your choices are simple, surrender, fall to your knees and pledge absolute loyalty to the house of Feng, of I will slit this foxes throat.

Ye stares at them for only a second, then feels all the blood seem to leave his body, he can hear the others talking but it seems as if it is from a long distance. The only thing he can hear clearly is the beating of his own heart, he feels something begin to rise in him and a taste, a greasy metallic taste, as he opens his eyes everything is still the same but almost as if seen through a very thin red filter. A sudden rush of power fills him, and he lifts his head and howls in both pain and fury, and now looking at the others after such a howl he sees that all eyes are on him, and all show of fear.

Hei stares at his mate, Ye did not disappoint, at first there was nothing, a slight whimper from his lover, and the almost faint of Pushi, but then Ye seemed to almost stagger, then a clap of thunder, a bright white flash and a howl of fury and pain. When they could all see again Ye still stood before them, but now upon his back a set of wings like those of angels, white with red markings and red tips on the farthest feathers, and when he opened his own eyes, they were as red as rubies, with only black slits. The air now charged with his power.

“You shall let him go or face my wrath” Ye says his voice cold and without mercy.

They all watch as Ye draws the Chinese longsword at his side, but it too now glows with the energy of this new fox.

“My lord” Yezhu says looking at Chi Re

“Kill him” Chi Re says coldly but all can smell his fear.

“If I see the slightest twitch of that knife they shall smell the roasting of your flesh throughout the city, I repeat release him, or so help me I shall not just kill you, I shall decimate your entire clan, the vary name of the clan Feng shall be wiped from the history of these lands.” Ye says once more, this time his wings folding over his shoulders slightly.

“Great Lord Jiuwiehu Ye, I beg for your mercy, I am Feng Shoa, son of Feng Chi Re and heir to the Feng clan. Forgive my father and accept the surrender of our clan.” Feng Shoa says stepping from the lines of the Hu clan and kneeling before Ye his eyes staying firmly fixed on the ground.

“get up you fool, we do not surrender to those such as him” Chi Re says and nods to Yezhu. 

Taking a deep breath, the boar says one last goodbye to this world and steeling himself goes to slit Hei’s throat. But as the knife goes to dig into the flesh of the fox he finds that it actually cuts nothing, Hei using his skills of shadow has made himself into nothing but darkness and air and slipped away. Seeing his mate is no longer in danger Ye grabs Chi Re by the throat and with three or four powerful beats of his wings carries them high above everyone. Ye can feel the rapid beat of the peacock’s heart and smell the fear dripping from him.

“You have only one person to blame for this, and that is yourself. I gave you the chance to surrender, my lords of the Hu clan gave you a chance to withdraw from battle with dignity, but you saw only weakness in their actions, you would have slain your own son for the chance at a throne, now tell me, what is your throne worth to you.” Ye says and beats his wings one more time, taking them even higher.

“Please my love, this is not you, when I saw those eyes yes I saw this great power, but I saw honor and peace, a man dedicated to upholding the weak, do not let this man’s ignorance and foolish nature taint you” Pushi whispers into the wind, and yet he knows that though his love is now not much more than a white and red speck in the air, he will hear him.

And so, he does, not sure if it is his lover’s ability to manipulate the winds, or perhaps their own soul bond, he hears not only the words but the pleading in his voice. Pushi believes that he is better than this. His mind rages that this man threatened his mate’s life, that he deserves the death that he can give him, yet another voice echoes in his mind, is this who he wants to be, and is this worth his own honor. 

The two of them seem to hang in the air for hours, though it can’t be more than a few minutes at most, when Ye finally accepts what he knows to be the truth and drifts low enough to drop Chi Re and do him no harm. 

“I leave you in the hands of both the Hu clan and your son, pray they have more mercy then I would have.” Ye says and once on solid land, lets his wings fold over his shoulders where they once again vanish in a puff of light.

“Chi Re, Yezhu, you are both under the arrest of the Feng clan” Feng Shoa says broken that he must now arrest his father but knows that it is the only way to make things right  
Before either can say anything Wang and Meng slap a set of shackles on the two of them.

“Ye” Pushi cries out and rushes to his lover and is soon joined by Hei though neither could tell where the black fox came from.

Ming Liang and Wen both smile seeing the three mates hold each other and realize that in that very moment, the war is over.

“Feng Shoa, we shall allow you to handle the justice of your father and his general, when that is to your liking, I ask that you join myself, and Long Ming Liang in the city of Zhongma, I feel it is time that these three clans stopped trying to destroy one another and worked on a way we can unite the lands and find a way to keep each of our clans honor” Hu Wang says and smiles.

“It will be an honor to join you, expect me in two days at the most” Shoa says and with a nod two of the Feng soldiers shove both Chi Re and Yezhu forward to begin the march back into the palace.

“Lord Hu Wang, I would like to begin preparations for the marriage of your sister Hu Wen. Now that the war is over I think it is time I thought of my own family and the continuation of my clan.” Ming Liang says lowering his head in a slight bow to the younger brother.

“Does this agree with you Wen” Wang asks knowing that she had agreed before but now that everything is settled, he wants to make sure that the match is a happy one for her.

“It does” Wen says and smiles at her future husband.

“Then we can begin the discussions, but I would rather not have the marriage until after the settlement of the lands, let us end this business before starting another.” Wang says and nods to his family.

“Pushi, will you be joining me” Ming Liang says but is sure he already knows the answer.

“Not this time my prince, my place is beside Ye and Hei” Pushi says smiling.

“And you Ye, shall I expect you at Zhongma.” Meng says hoping they will keep their advisor.

“To see the end of this yes, but once the contracts are signed, I wish only what your father promised me, my hut and the rights to use the lands as my home.” Ye says hoping that they will honor their father’s agreement.

“I can do better than that. That forest shall be yours, and yours alone” Wang says smiling it is the least he could do for all the fox has done for them.

“Thank you, my lord, I am honored” Ye says and turns a slight pink 

“And you, back to the Feng clan Hei” Wang says raising an eyebrow.

“My lord Hu, I believe you are confused, I served the Feng clan, but I was never one of them. No, I shall once again join my brothers of the Li Shou” Hei says with a smile

“So, it looks as if the most skilled advisors of the land have retired” Ming Liang says chuckling.

“Oh, you mistake me my prince. I said I would not be joining you. I have a kit to think about, but I will be more than willing to take up my once office of advisor, it will just have to be through written word for a while.” Pushi says and smiles at the young prince.

“Either way, we shall manage, you three have earned your place and what happiness you can find.” Wang says and with that the small group separates, the lords to begin the preparations that will hopefully keep this land in peace, the three mates to start their lives together.


	36. Chapter 36

EPILOGUE

It is a bright and early spring day; the grass is still moist with the early morning rains. A stag slowly moves through the woods, suddenly it stops and looks around, its eyes bright and clear its ears twitching here and there to pick up a sound, a sudden twang sound fills the forest, and the stag drops to the ground. For out of the shadow of the trees walks Ye, and his young son. The child looks to be no older than five, his fur is a bright white like his fathers, but his markings are a brilliant gold, and unlike his father he does not have three tails but rather he has nine.

“Remember it is important to kill your target with a single shot, you don’t want it to suffer. That is why I force you to practice.” Ye says and pulls his arrow out of the eye of the deer.

“I know, Pushi says the same, that it is wrong for the animal to suffer” The young fox kit says looking sadly at the deer.

“It is, and the adrenaline ruins the meat” Ye says giving him a more practical reason as well.

“That’s….” The fox kit says and looks down to find the right words

“Cold, and unfeeling, I know, but that doesn’t make it any less true. Now kneel and I shall teach you how to care for the meat and the skins, all of this is important, this will keep us for the winter” Ye says and pulls a long knife from his boot.

“shouldn’t we say a prayer for it” The kit says looking at his father.

“If you want, but I’ve always felt that if you feel it deep down, then what ever it is that keeps this land in its mind knows.” Ye says and pats his son on the head.

“Um, I’m sorry we killed you, but thank you for helping us, even if you did have to die” The kit says and looks up at his father.

“Good enough” Ye says and then begins to cut the deer open and prepare it to take home.

For six years now, he has lived in these woods, and most never see him. There are rumors of course that he still lives there, and of course Hu Wang and Hu Meng can find him if they need to. But he has simply lived in the hut they found him in, well a bit had to be done to it, now that it sleeps five when everyone is home. With that thought he looks up at the sky, the moon will be full tonight, that means Hei will be back by this evening, he was on some errand for the Li Shou. When he took up the rank of second in command again he was nervous, but Gui Sunzi Boa promised him that he would make sure the task given to Hei were safe ones, after all he has a family now and he wants his son to know his father. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he smiles down at his son. The first of their children, Hao, none of them where sure if the first child would be Hei’s or his, but when the fur grew out and it was white, they all knew. 

“Come on, Pushi and Ruhuo will be waiting for us,” Ye says and picks up the deer draping it over his shoulders.

Ruhuo, the second of their children, this one a girl, and of Hei’s blood this time. She is only two and already a mischive maker, this time they were sure who the father was but it was nice when she came out with black fur, and for some reason red markings like Ye, but he has no idea how that happened. 

“Do we have to, it’s nice out, the days still early” Hao asks looking at his father with his big bright gold eyes.

“Yes, tell you what, tomorrow if your good I show you some of my favorite spots, we won’t have to hunt since we got a stag today, and Pushi will have help with little Ruhuo, Hei will be coming home” Ye says smiling at his son.

“Dad, can I ask a question” Hao asks looking down.

“You know you always can” he says smiling at his son.

“Well, I call you dad, and Hei is dad, and well Pushi, he’s dad…..who’s mom” Hao asks looking at his father.

“Wow…. you know what, I’m going to let Pushi answer this one.” Ye says and with that the two of them walk home

Ye thinking to himself that not too long ago he used to think that living alone in the forest was as good as he could expect, now he lives in his home, one mate almost always home, another home as often as he can be, which is a good chunk of the time, and two wonderful children, even if one of them is a little hellion. And Hao thinking of when he was in the court of Long Ming Liang and how their son. Was saying that his mother was telling him that Ye was a great warrior and strategist during the clan wars and that he was the one that ended the wars. Thinking of this he looks up at his father Ye, smiles and then shakes his head. They must be talking about someone else, his dad is good, and he loves him, but he’s no warrior, he’s never even seen the royal court.

As the two approach the hut Ye spots his mate standing at the door, then watches as a black and red streek dashes out and tackles her brother, the two then begin to tussle in the tall grass. Ye and Pushi only shake their heads and let the two play. Ye sets down the deer and then he and Pushi lock is a sweet and tender kiss.

“good hunting” Pushi says and kisses Ye’s cheek

“A good size stag, Should keep us fed for a while, and the pelt will help in winter” Ye says wrapping his arms around Pushi.

“Hei is here, waiting for you, at the hot spring” Pushi says with a sly smile

“Will you be joining us” Ye asks his eyes twinkling.

“Someone has to watch these two, go on, enjoy your mate” Pushi says and with one final kiss he watches as Ye almost bounds to the hot springs.

Like Ye he never would have thought he could be this happy in a simple setting, oh the Hut isn’t bad a little cold in winter but Ye keeps them well enough. And the kits are more than a handful, but he wouldn’t trade any of it. He thought that Ming Liang would have kept him for an advisor, but it seems he has all the advisor he needs in his wife Wen. Watching his two little ones play, one white one black and both with nine tails he smiles and thinks to himself that this really is the good life. Ye will have Hei in the hot spring and perhaps after dinner, Ye will take his turn sitting and telling stories to the kids and Hei and himself will go off and have their own moment. 

“Oh, for god sakes you two, get up, clean yourself up and get inside, you both have your chores to do, yes you to Hao, just because you went hunting doesn’t mean you don’t have chores” Pushi shouts at his children.

“Dad doesn’t have chores” Hao says sulkily.

“Hunting that deer was his chore, now go before I have to swat one of your tails off” He shouts and both of the kits dash into the house to do as they are told, and before they are even in there for five minutes he can already hear them bickering, 

Pushi lets out a sigh and shakes his head, but deep down knows he would change none of it.


End file.
